Harry Potter en la Riviera Maya
by Frine
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si ganaras un viaje todo pagado por una semana a una de las playas más bellas y paradisíacas del mundo? ¿Y qué pasaría si el objeto de tu deseo también estuviera ahí, sin restricción alguna? Atrévete a descubrirlo. Terminada!
1. Default Chapter

Esta es una historia en la que definitivamente habrá **slash,** así que están avisados, relaciones chico/chico. Los primeros capítulos son leves pero irán aumentando en intensidad, así que ya saben, por eso es R, no tengo idea de lo que se les ocurra a estos chicos, ni lo que tan extraordinario paisaje pueda hacer en ellos. Y como siempre, los personajes no son míos, porque si así fuera, **YO estaría en la Riviera Maya,** en fin son de J. K. Rowling y asociados. Dicho esto, adelante con la historia!!!!

**HP en la Riviera Maya**

"Con motivo de su quinto aniversario, su estación favorita de música inglesa Teenangers, ofrece un viaje todo pagado para la Riviera Maya en Quintana Roo, México. Así es, amigo radio escucha, habrá dos ganadores, cada uno con dos acompañantes, los cuáles pasaran una semana todo incluido en el maravilloso hotel Blue Moon, conocido por sus playas paradisíacas, chicas y chicos bellos y un ambiente en el cuál todos y digo absolutamente todos desearían estar. Lo único que tienen que hacer es llamar ahora mismo a la estación y decirnos ¿Cuál es la mayor aventura que han pasado con sus amigos?, no importa si es real o no, las dos historias más originales se llevarán los viajes, y sí, ya tenemos la primera llamada, cuál es tu nombre?"

-Hermione Granger

"Bien Hermione, cuál es la mayor aventura que has pasado con tus amigos?"

Después de una larga explicación que incluyó un perro de tres cabezas, un espejo, mucha magia, venenos, piedras, turbantes, etc, el locutor de la estación dio su veredicto.

"Bien Hermione, sin duda tu historia es extremadamente original, de donde has sacado todas esas ideas?, sin embargo, después de oírte, lo único que te aconsejaría sería que... ELIJAS A LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE VAS A LLEVAR POR QUE TE HAS GANADO EL VIAJE!"

-Ahhhhhhh, si, si, si!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!

"Bien felicidades Hermione, no cuelgues vamos a tomar tus datos. Bien el otro viaje lo regalaremos esta noche en el programa "Descifrando los misterios del futuro" con la doctora Delfos, ya lo saben, no se lo pierdan y sigan escuchando su estación favorita Teenangers"

Unos días después, ya de regreso en Hogwarts una vez terminadas las vacaciones de invierno, en la sala común...

-Haaaaaaaarrrryyyyyy, Rooooooooooon!!!!!!!

-Que pasa Hermione, no ves que Harry y yo tratamos de terminar un juego de gobstones? Me alegra que ya hayas vuelto pero...

-Cállate Ron! Adivinen que me paso en las vacaciones!!! –dijo la entusiasta chica sentándose a un lado de Harry

-Ni idea, pero por tu emoción supongo que es algo muy bueno –pregunto un Harry ligeramente interesado, pensando en la posibilidad de que su alegría se deba a un nuevo libro.

-Tienes toda la razón Harry, ¡me gane un viaje a la Riviera Maya en México con dos acompañantes por una semana, todo incluido y todo pagado!!!!!

-No juegues Hermione –El pelirrojo la miró con incredulidad en sus pecosas facciones

-Es verdad Ron, y adivinen quienes son mis acompañantes? –Herm lucía una enorme sonrisa

-Es en serio? Pero no podemos ir, tenemos clases –una chispa de emoción había aparecido en los ojos de Ron Weasley, pero se apagó tan rápido como había surgido

-Ay Ron, eso ya está arreglado, el viaje será en julio, la última semana de julio, así podemos festejar tu cumpleaños Harry! Al parecer el otro ganador también eligió las mismas fechas, que porque está en un internado y no puede dejar sus clases.

-Excelente Herm, será divertido, imagínate, una semana!! –Harry estaba feliz que no sea un libro la fuente de felicidad de su amiga.

-Será genial, imagínense, nosotros tres, sol, playa, chicas y la magia del ambiente, me sé unos hechizos para adquirir un bronceado espectacular! Nos divertiremos a morir!!!! –el pelirrojo estaba que no cabía de la emoción.

-Solo hay algo que tengo que decirles –Herm observaba la emoción de Ron y decidió que era mejor decirle las características particulares de ese viaje.

-Que pasa Herm? –preguntó Harry adelantándose al pelirrojo que tenía una mirada de ensoñación y ya no prestaba atención debido que se había perdido en sus fantasías que incluían playa, sol y bikinis.

-El hotel y todos los huéspedes son muggles- Soltó la chica de manera rápida pensando que así sería menos impactante para su pelirrojo amigo. Ron quedó lívido, por decirlo de algún modo.

-QUEEEEEEEE!!! –Todos en la sala común buscaron el lugar de proveniencia de tan lastimoso lamento, pero al ver que era Ron volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos, ya conocían el carácter explosivo del chico Weasley por casi cualquier cosa.

-Calma Ron no es tan malo, he visto anuncios de la Riviera Maya y te va a encantar aunque no podamos usar magia, es un lugar precioso –Harry trataba de tranquilizar a su explosivo amigo

-Pero Harry! es muggle!!!!!!!, no podremos hacer NADA de magia!!!

-Si no quieres ir puedo decirle a Ginny –Herm lo miraba de una manera casi asesina.

-NOOO!!! Herm, no puede ser tan malo, y por estar con ustedes lo resistiré, además podría aprender de los muggles y contarle a mi papá, hasta puedo aprovechar y traerle un recuerdo! –Ron puso cara de perrito pateado y Hermione se relajo instantáneamente, no podía resistir esa cara y Ron lo sabía perfectamente, era su arma secreta para tranquilizar a la chica. No podía perderse este viaje, tal vez era la mejor oportunidad de hacer lo que tanto tiempo llevaba pensando y no se atrevía.

-Bien, pues a la Riviera Maya se ha dicho, serán nuestra mejores vacaciones! –una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hermione imaginando todas las posibilidades, sería sin duda una experiencia muy especial, y sobre todo aprovecharía para que él se diera cuenta, lo exótico del lugar la ayudaría mucho; sin embargo, no sabían la gran sorpresa que se iban a llevar y como sus vidas estaban a punto de cambiar.

contunuará...

Dejen reviews para saber si les gustó la historia o que les gustaría que pase. Trataré de contestar todos, y no se desesperen, que esto se pondrá mucho mejor, bien, nos vemos pronto!!!!!!

Frine


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta es una historia yaoi osea chico/chico asi que estan advertidos, empieza leve pero subirá la intensidad en cada capítulo así que están avisados, por algo es R, habrá slash, asi que ya saben. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling, etc, etc y por tanto yo soy muy pobre, en fin. disfrutenlo!!!

HP en la Riviera Maya. Cap 2

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó a su término el último trimestre de sexto año, en Hogwarts, para Harry Potter. Prácticamente el trío maravilla de Gryffindor había logrado superar los difíciles obstáculos de sus exámenes, aunque no de la misma manera, en cuanto a promedio. Por lo que, ahora se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor a lo que sería su último almuerzo en Hogwarts, por ese año claro.

-Por fiiiinnn terminamos!!!!!!! Pensé por un momento que no iba a pasar de este año, -dijo Ron de manera solemne- pero pensándolo mejor, no me fue taaaaan mal- el chico de verdad parecía absolutamente aliviado por los resultados que había obtenido.

-Vamos Ron, exageras, no fue tan difícil, sólo un poco más cargado que el año pasado pero a mi me fue bien y no me quejo. Que tal a ti Harry? – el moreno lucía cansado pero bastante tranquilo y en estado absoluto de relajación.

-Pasé con buenas notas y eso es lo único que me interesa. Pero ya no hablemos de la escuela, por fin estamos de vacaciones, por que mejor no... –el chico moreno no pudo seguir hablando, debido a que cierto apuesto, sexy, astuto, etc y rubio chico, que ha decir verdad, ya había tardado en aparecer, razón que amerita un HURRA!!!! por que por fin apareció, lo interrumpió.

-Que tal cabeza rajada –dijo el rubio con su habitual y sexy arrastre de palabras y su elegante ceja enarcada adornando su bello y perfecto rostro. (No exagero, sólo digo lo que veo, claro, lo que veo en mi torcida mente) –Que tal tus exámenes? Ah para que me molesto, supongo que mal, pero la verdad que le podemos pedir a la única neurona que vive, más bien, que se muere de soledad en tu cabeza –Draco, el chico más apuesto, asediado y deseado de todo Hogwarts (y me atrevería a decir, de todo el universo conocido) estaba parado justo enfrente de ellos en la entrada del Gran Comedor junto a Pansy y Blaise, debido a que Crabbe y Goyle ya estaban en el Gran Comedor atragantándose de comida.

-Por qué no subes a un árbol y maduras Malfoy –Harry miraba al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido.

-Vaya Potter!!! –dijo Draco sacando a relucir su tan practicado y cabe decir bien dominado sarcasmo- De dónde sacas todas tus ideas, de tu "Manual de Insultos Creativos"?, de verdad, cada día me sorprende tu habilidad.

-Por qué no te callas y te largas a atragantarte de comida, a lo mejor si tenemos suerte te asfixias con ella –Harry estaba en un límite muy peligroso, podía explotar en cualquier momento.

-Ingenioso, muy ingenioso, no me cansaré de decirlo –y haciendo un elegante movimiento con la mano, agregó- pero sí, me voy, como el hombre ocupado que soy tengo muchos asuntos importantes que atender, por cierto, espero disfrutes tus vacaciones Potter y si no, ya te traeré un recuerdo de las vacaciones tan originales que voy a tener, así que... –pero ahora el interrumpido fue Draco, por un Harry decididamente harto.

-Así que... –repitió- ya vete, por lo menos no tendré que soportar tu asquerosa presencia dos largos meses y... –de nuevo, interrupción del rubio.

-Y... –repitió- sufrirás, por no tener mi atractiva, chispeante y encantadora presencia, y eso será cuando te des cuenta de lo triste y patéticamente vacía que es tu vida, si no lo sabes ya, y entonces, me extrañarás. Bien perdedores, nos vemos en dos meses – y así sin más, Draco se retiró junto con Pansy y Blaise que reían maliciosamente rumbo a la mesa de Slytherin. Ron y Hermione estaban que echaban chispas, pero no tanto como Harry que estaba casi verde del coraje.

-Maldito mortífago, le voy a...-Ron ya se dirigía hacia adonde desapareció Draco con los puños fuertemente cerrados, pero fue interrumpido por Hermione que lo tomo del brazo.

-Calma Ron, mejor vamos a comer y terminamos de ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo del viaje –la chica literalmente arrastró a Ron hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, seguidos por un Harry decididamente enojado.

Una vez sentados, más tranquilos y degustando un delicioso almuerzo, Hermione recordó el tema pendiente.

-Bien chicos, ya saben el plan. Nuestro vuelo sale el 25 de julio, por lo que nos tenemos que reunir el 23 en casa de Ron, para que podamos organizar nuestras cosas –Hermione les daba las últimas indicaciones.

-Ok, entonces ese día te espero Herm y a ti Harry –Ron miró al aludido, el cual tenía la vista fija en un punto distante- voy por ti a Privet Drive a las cinco en punto, espero estés listo, recuerda, será mediante polvos flu –Harry hizo una señal de que lo había entendido y siguió mirando aquello que tanto le interesaba. _Creo que debería dejar de hacer esto o se darán cuenta... _pensó Harry.

-Bien –dijo Hermione emocionada, entonces todo listo –en eso escucharon la voz de la Profesora McGonagall quien gritaba desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Bien chicos, ya es hora, por favor empiecen a salir y a tomar sus lugares en los carruajes.

Todos se levantaron y empezaron a salir lentamente debido al embotellamiento que se formaba en la puerta. Cuando lograron llegar a los terrenos del colegio, los tres chicos se dirigieron a una carroza que estaba vacía, pero cuando ya Herm y Ron se habían subido y Harry ponía un pie en los escalones para entrar, una voz proveniente de un carro detrás de ellos llamó su atención.

-Recuerda Potter, no me extrañes mucho, Jajaja –Si, como lo imaginaron, era el apuesto rubio, quién, una vez dicho esto y de dar a al moreno chico un sexy guiño acompañado de su usual sonrisa arrogante, se introdujo a su propio carruaje. Harry se había quedado mirando al chico y luego como éste desparecía dentro de su carruaje, _quién se creía ese sujeto para comportarse de tal modo_, pensó Harry, _a claro, Draco._

_-_Lo odio –suspiró y se unió a sus amigos dentro del carruaje, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El viaje en el Expreso transcurrió de lo más normal, y para tranquilidad de Harry, no volvieron a ver a Malfoy. Una vez que llegaron al andén 9 3/4 se despidieron, recordando que en tres semanas estarían juntos y disfrutando de las mejores vacaciones de sus hasta ahora cortas vidas, una semana de verdadero placer y esta autora espera, que en todos los sentidos, qué se puede esperar en la Riviera Maya?, solamente, NUEVAS y EXOTICAS experiencias.

Respuestas a los Reviews:

Liwk: Gracias por tus comentarios, me fascina que te guste mi trabajo. Sobre su pareja ya verás y sobre si esta disponible yo tambien me apunto, es un dulce!! Tratare de actualizar cada viernes, así que ya sabes. Espero que te haya gustado el cap 2, no sabes todo lo que viene jeje, nos vamos a divertir mucho. Besos y espero saber de ti seguido. Byeee!!!

OlgaxTomFelton1: Gracias por tus palabras. Ya verás que se pondrá mejor, esto es solo el principio. Besos!!!

Arladiel: No te preocupes, lo continuare, espero tu continues leyendo. Ya verás, se pondrá mejor. Gracias por tus palabras, Byeee!!!

Frine


	3. Capitulo 3

**Cap 3. HP en la Riviera maya**

**Bueno, ya estoy de nuevo aqui, quiero avisar que como ya llegan a la riviera en este cap las cosas se van a poner mejores, incluso existen caps un poco jeje subidos de tono, así que están advertidos, slash, mucho slash, pero por ahora, disfruten del cap 3. todo es de Rowling, nada es mío, etc, etc...**

Tres semanas después, los chicos Gryffindors se encontraban atravesando el océano Atlántico, en clase turista (tampoco era tan bueno el premio), en el avión que los llevaría hasta su ansiado destino "La Riviera Maya". La situación era muy divertida, debido a que Ron NUNCA se había subido a un avión y prácticamente estaba aterrado, Harry y Hermione trataban de tranquilizarlo y cubrir sus gritos de "COMO PUEDEN VOLAR LOS MUGGLES EN ÉSTO!!!!". Sin embargo, lo lograron, y después de un largo viaje, su avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún donde fueron recibidos por un representante de la radiodifusora, quién los dirigió a una camioneta que los llevaría al hotel. Después que estuvieron acomodados, el hombre, que se presentó como Alex Clark, se despidió, y se dirigió a encontrar al otro ganador y sus acompañantes, así que Harry, Ron y Herm emprendieron el camino hasta el hotel "Blue Moon"

Un par de horas más tarde arribaron al hotel más bello que habían visto en su vida, sin duda era de una calidad superior a la de cinco estrellas, no era MUY grande, pero eso sí, absolutamente lujoso, ahora se daban cuenta de por qué el avión fue clase turista, se gastaron todo el dinero en el hospedaje!. Por todo el hotel se podía respirar un aire a magia, sensualidad y elegancia, incluso Ron quedó perplejo con la belleza del lugar, ya antes se había quedado con la boca abierta al igual que Herm y Harry con la belleza de las aguas del Mar Caribe que rodean las costas de Quintana Roo, pero el hotel definitivamente no se quedaba atrás. Bajaron del vehículo rápido porque ya llegaban otros autos, un bellboy llegó y se hizo cargo de sus maletas, por lo que se dirigieron al lobby para registrarse. Al entrar una aura tenue los cubrió, excitando todos sus sentidos, definitivamente iban a ser sus mejores vacaciones. Querían ponerse a explorar todo el hotel pero primero debían registrarse, por lo que se dirigieron al mostrador.

-Buenos tardes, tenemos reservación a nombre de Hermione Granger –dijo la castaña chica dirigiéndose al apuesto hombre enfrente de ellos.

-Oh, buenos días, Hermione Granger? –preguntó el empleado –una de las ganadores del premio en Inglaterra supongo.

-Así es –contestó la chica- ellos son mis acompañantes, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley –dijo señalando a los chicos.

-Por supuesto, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlos Aristegui, pero me temo que debemos esperar al otro ganador y sus acompañantes, ya no deben tardar, al parecer llegaron en el mismo vuelo que ustedes, cuando lleguen les asignaré sus cuartos. Oh, me avisan que ya llegaron, un momento por favor, iré por sus llaves –y el hombre se retiró por una puerta detrás de él.

-Vaya –dijo sorprendido el moreno– es impresionante –Harry avanzaba un poco inspeccionando las instalaciones.

-Qué Harry –preguntó Hermione divertida- el hotel o las chicas –Harry se iba a virar para contestarle cuando sintió como chocaba contra alguien.

-Oh lo siento –dijo levantando la vista hacia la otra persona, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y casi le da un ataque cardiaco, si no es que le dio.

-Debería fijarse por donde... POTTER!!!!

-MALFOY!!!!! –el moreno gritó impresionado, y cuando lo hizo, tanto Ron como Herm se viraron aterrados, se quedaron viendo al chico rubio enfrente de ellos y luego pudieron ver a Pansy y Blaise que llegaban en ese momento.

-Draco, ya viene nuestro... –Pero Blaise no pudo terminar, se quedó espeluznado al ver a los tres chicos frente a él –qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí perdedores!!!!! –gritó el Slytherin moreno.

-No, la pregunta es que hacen ustedes aquí!! –gritó también una Hermione histérica.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Granger!!- gritó también Pansy. A este nivel ya todos los demás huéspedes que pasaban por ahí y demás empleados miraban curiosos la situación que se desarrollaba delante de ellos.

-Bien Srita Granger tengo sus llaves. Ya ha llegado el Sr. Zabini? –el empleado había vuelto con tres llaves en la mano y miró la extraña situación, interrogando a los chicos con la mirada.

-Si, yo soy Blaise Zabini -dijo el chico acercándose al mostrador y quedando a un lado de Hermione.

-Bien –dijo el empleado con una sonrisa- pues entonces, les doy la bienvenida a los ganadores, el Sr. Zabini y la Srita Granger, así como a sus acompañantes, y espero disfruten su estadía en este hotel por una semana, recordándoles que es en modalidad todo incluido.

-QUEEE!!! -Gritó Ron- Tú –dijo señalando a Blaise- eres el otro ganador?!!!

-Creo que eso ya está claro pobretón –dijo Draco levantado su elegante ceja y cubriendo su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Chicos, calma- dijo el empleado- veo que se conocen, eso es bueno, pero también veo que no se llevan muy bien, eso es malo –dijo algo preocupado.

-Por qué? –preguntó Harry algo alarmado.

-Porque...-contestó el hombre- las habitaciones son en base doble y ustedes son seis, entonces...

-Entonces... –interrumpió Draco harto de la situación.

-Verán, el objetivo de la radiodifusora es que los ganadores se conozcan, por lo que los dividió de tal manera que no les va a tocar con sus amigos –soltó el empleado mirando con un poco de temor a los chicos que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Qué diablos quiere decir!!! –grito Pansy.

-Lo que quiero decir es que van a quedar distribuidos de la siguiente manera –informó el tal Carlos Aristegui- la Srita Granger con la Srita Parkinson, el Sr. Weasley con el Sr. Zabini y el Sr. Potter con el Sr. Malfoy.

-QUEEE!!! –gritaron los chicos en coro.

-Y hay algo más –el Sr. Aristegui terminó de rematarlos- sus habitaciones están en complejos diferentes. Como observarán, este maravillosos hotel se encuentra dividido en pequeñas villas, cuatro para ser exactos con veinte suites cada una. La Srita Granger y la Srita Parkinson estarán en la villa Estrella. El Sr. Weasley y el Sr. Zabini en la villa Sol y el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy estarán en la villa Luna., la cuarta es la villa Mar pero ya está completa –los seis chicos estaban absolutamente pálidos, eso era demasiado para sus pequeños cerebros.

-No puedo aceptarlo!! Soy un Malfoy y como tal no puedo convivir con estos seres inferiores–Draco estaba a punto de explotar, pero como era anti Malfoy no lo hizo, _nunca se debe perder el control y menos ante asquerosos muggles_, pensó –pagaré lo que sea pero exijo habitaciones separadas para mis amigos y para mi y sobre todo, lejos de estos perdedores –el rubio les hecho una mirada de asco a los Gryffindors.

-Lo siento Sr. Malfoy, todo el hotel está lleno. No se puede hacer nada –el empleado ya estaba harto así que buscó una solución para deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas y se pudiera ir a comer- miren chicos, lo único que puedo hacer es darles una semana gratis para cuando la quieran usar en recompensa de esta situación y no se vayan con una mala impresión del hotel, eh, qué dicen?

-Por nosotros esta bien –dijo Herm más tranquila- mis amigos y yo no permitiremos que éstas serpientes arruinen nuestra vacaciones- Harry y Ron la miraron, iban a replicar pero se dieron cuenta que tenía razón.

-Bien -dijo el hombre- y ustedes? –se dirigió a Blaise.

-Bien –aceptó el Slytherin moreno- ya estamos aquí –Draco bufó y se alejó un poco del grupo.

-Excelente!! –por fin se iba a librar de ellos!, y después de ponerles sus respectivos brazaletes, el hombre dijo- llamaré para que los conduzcan a sus suites. Una última información, el hotel cuenta con tres piscinas externas y una interior, cuatro restaurantes, dos canchas de tenis, una de basketball, un campo de golf, una discoteca, dos snack junto al mar, un centro de entretenimiento donde encontrarán billar, juegos de video, etc, un teatro, salón de belleza, tiendas de artesanías, boutiques, etc. Los horarios e información adicional la encontrarán en sus respectivas suites, cualquier duda, estaré aquí para atenderlos –esto último lo dijo un poco más bajo, pidiendo tener suerte para que lo olvidarán.

Minutos después cada pareja se dirigía a su respectiva habitación, pero como este es un Harry/ Draco seguiremos a esta pareja, lo que les pase a los demás ya ellos nos lo contarán, en fin, después de despedirse de Ron y Herm y quedar de verse en el lobby después de desempacar, Harry caminaba junto a Draco mirándolo de reojo y no se pudo contener las ganas de resolver la duda que le había asaltado cuando recién vio a Malfoy.

-Malfoy qué diablos haces en el mundo muggle –dijo el moreno despacio para que el chico que los conducía no los escuchara- pensé que primero preferirías morir antes de estar entre "sangres sucias"? –diciendo esto último con el acento despectivo que solía usar Malfoy.

-Ya ves cabeza rajada, uno debe experimentar de todo –dijo sensualmente- te dije que iba a tener unas vacaciones originales y qué más originales que un Malfoy en el mundo muggle.

-Eso sin duda.

-Verás, Blaise y Pansy me convencieron, me dijeron que era un lugar muy hermoso y como lo hermoso debe estar junto, pues aquí estoy. Y la verdad, no está tan mal, he visitado muchas partes del mundo con mis padres y este es uno de los mejores –Draco por alguna extraña razón ya estaba más tranquilo.

-En lo primero, no lo creo y en lo segundo, me parece que tienes razón, pero en fin, por cierto, no los vi en el avión y dijo el hombre del mostrador que habían llegado en el mismo vuelo que nosotros.

-Sí, pero un Malfoy no podía viajar en clase turista, así que lo arreglamos y venimos en primera clase, como debe de ser –dijo levantando la cabeza y acentuando su porte aristocrático –si íbamos a viajar por un medio muggle, por lo menos lo haríamos bien –Harry suspiró y siguieron caminando, conociendo las instalaciones durante su recorrido hacia su villa.

Unos minutos después llegaron a su habitación, la número 69 en la villa Luna. Su suite se encontraba en la parte más alta del edificio y contaba con una bella terraza con jacuzzi incluido y una vista al mar que mareaba a cualquiera con su esplendorosa belleza. El chico que los conducía abrió la puerta, les entregó su llave y les dijo que en unos minutos traerían su equipaje, luego se retiro. Harry y Draco entraron y se quedaron asombrados ante la vista de la habitación. A la entrada podía verse un bello recibidor, más allá un comedor, la salida a la terraza de lado izquierdo y todo adornado como si fuera la habitación de un rey, sin dejar de lado el toque sensual del lugar, al fondo podían observar una puerta y supusieron que era la habitación. Harry se dirigió hacia ahí mientras Malfoy salía a la terraza. Al entrar a la habitación Harry se llevó el susto de su vida, lanzando un grito que hizo que Malfoy entrara y se dirigiera hacia donde estaba el moreno.

-Me quieres explicar que diablos te pasa Potter? Por qué gritas así, que viste, tu reflejo?

-Muy gracioso. Por qué mejor no vienes y lo ves por ti mismo –dijo el moreno algo enfadado. Draco se dirigió hacia el cuarto, entró y lo vio.

-Qué demonios significa esto?!! – y sí, así es, como todos rogábamos que pasara solo había una cama frente a ellos una enorme y absolutamente confortable -cómo diablos se supone que vamos a dormir?

-Quieres dejar de maldecir tanto Malfoy? Joder contigo, que cómo más vamos a dormir, pues juntos

-Potter sé que es tu sueño hecho realidad pero no el mío, así que para mi tranquilidad tú vas a dormir en la sala.

-Ni lo sueñes cosa asquerosa, por mí tranquilidad yo voy a dormir en la cama.

-Bueno, al demonio, somos adultos, o casi, que más da, si quieres que durmamos en la misma cama lo haremos, total, es enorme –dijo el rubio acostándose en la ya mencionada cama de la discordia

-No es que quiera, imbécil, es que no hay de otra, y tienes razón, al demonio –y también se acostó en la cama. Ambos suspiraron con los ojos cerrados y sin querer se voltearon al mismo tiempo, quedando sus rostros a escasos milímetros, estaban bastante cansados del viaje. Al abrir los ojos y ver su cercanía, ambos se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron, quedando cada uno en partes opuestas de la habitación y absolutamente rojos. En fin, no se hablaron hasta que llegó el equipaje y se pusieron a acomodar su ropa mientras se miraban de reojo. Una vez que terminaron de desempacar, Harry se levantó y fue a cambiarse de ropa, poniéndose unas bermudas rojas, una playera blanca y unas sandalias para estar más fresco, una vez que terminó se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bien, me voy.

-Espera –dijo el rubio acercándose a él- no puedes llevarte la maldita llave, cómo voy a cerrar y a abrir cuando no estés?.

-Tienes razón, bien, tómala, veré si tienen otra llave en recepción y si no, te buscaré y lo arreglaremos, estás de acuerdo? –dijo el moreno levantando una ceja y entregándole la llave.

-Bien Potter, ya puedes irte –Harry bufó y se dirigió al lobby en busca de Ron y Hermione, definitivamente esas serían unas vacaciones MUY difíciles, a pesar de la belleza del lugar, el tener a Malfoy en la misma habitación iba a ser un ¿infierno? Tal vez, o pensándolo mejor, tal vez no.

**Gracias por sus Reviews, sé que los primeros cap estan algo cortos, pero sólo es la introducción, ya se pondrán mejor, lo prometo jeje. Nos vemos la otra semana !!!!!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Esta como ya saben es una historia Slash entre Draco y Harry, a partir de éste capítulo ya empieza a elevarse la temperatura así que ya saben, si no les gusta este tipo de historias pues que triste por ustedes jeje. Y sobra decir que todos los personajes son de Rowling a excepción de uno que otro que ya conocerán a lo largo de la historia que han salido de mi pervertida mente, dicho todo, a disfrutar de este nuevo cap.**

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 4

Minutos después, Harry se encontró con Ron y Hermione en el vestíbulo, los cuáles ya se habían cambiado de ropa al igual que él debido al calor. Ambos chicos le contaron al moreno que también iban a dormir en la misma cama con los Slytherins y que se habían peleado con sus respectivos compañeros de cuarto, pero que al final habían hecho una tregua por una semana y que ya cuando regresaran a Hogwarts volvería todo a la normalidad. En fin, también necesitaban una llave extra y los tres se dirigieron con Carlos Aristegui que los vio con cara de susto y les dio inmediatamente las llaves extras para que se fueran.

Una vez con sus llaves, los chicos se dirigieron al restaurante buffet y se sentaron en una mesa, pero como estaba lleno y para evitar que les ganaran su mesa, la única libre que encontraron, Harry decidió esperar a que los otros dos chicos fueran por su comida y luego cuando regresaran iría él. Así se encontraba el moreno pensando en lo bello del restaurante y en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando alguien llamó su atención.

-Hola –dijo un chico como dos años más grande que Harry, era alto y delgado, de cabello castaño con luces rubias y unos increíbles ojos azules- mi nombre es Michael, eres de Inglaterra, verdad?

-Sí, mi nombre es Harry, tu también eres de Inglaterra?

-Así es, de Londres, y... – preguntó el chico sentándose a un lado de Harry y mirándolo con atrevimiento- vienes sólo?

-No, vengo con unos amigos- respondió el moreno decididamente incómodo.

-Yo también vengo con unos amigos, espero nos veamos seguido, bien te dejo. Nos vemos luego –dijo acercándose a Harry al decir la última frase y acto seguido se retiró a una mesa un poco lejana con dos chicos que conversaban animadamente, no sin antes sonreírle a un confundido Harry, quien no entendía muy bien lo que había pasado, acaso le había coqueteado ese chico?

-Quién era ese chico, Harry? –Ron y Herm habían vuelto y la chica lo miraba de manera interrogante- lo conoces, es muy guapo! –dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, bueno, dijo que se llamaba Michael y que era de Inglaterra pero nada más, bien voy por mi comida –Harry se levantó algo apresurado dejando a los Gryffindors un poco confundidos.

Como sea, el resto del almuerzo pasó sin contratiempos. Una vez que terminaron, Ron y Herm decidieron ir a jugar tenis y Harry decidió ir a la piscina a relajarse un rato, quedando de que lo alcanzarían luego en la piscina, por lo que el moreno se dirigió a su cuarto, se cambió, tomó una toalla, el bronceador que le había comprado Herm y se dirigió a una de las piscinas en donde había menos gente, quería tomar el sol tranquilamente.

Al llegar quedó asombrado por la belleza del lugar una vez más, desde la piscina podía verse el mar, el cuál tenía un bello color turquesa, por lo que decidió sentarse en una de las sillas en dirección al mar y admirarlo dejándose embriagar por la magia del lugar y por unas piñas coladas que ya había pedido. Se sentó y empezó a ponerse bronceador, pero alguien se lo arrebató de pronto.

-Déjame ayudarte con la espalda –era Michael, quien tomó un poco de bronceador en su mano y empezó a untarlo en la espalda de Harry antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar.

-No, gracias –dijo levantándose de la silla- yo puedo solo.

-Vaya Potter! –dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras detrás de él- veo que no pierdes el tiempo, no vas a presentarme a tu "amigo"- Draco venía caminando y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado de Harry.

-Hola, soy Michael –dijo el otro rubio con una sonrisa seductora al ver a Malfoy, el cuál también sonreía- y tu eres?

-El es mi amigo Draco, ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas de que hablar –dijo Harry acercándose a Draco, tomándolo por un brazo y llevándoselo lejos de Michael. Una vez que llegaron debajo de una palapa...

-Qué diablos haces Potter, no ves que iba a conocer a tu novio? Por cierto, no sabía que eras gay, vaya sorpresas que da la vida –dijo soltándose de Harry y mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Soy bisexual, pero eso no te importa. Dime, ya se fue?-Draco miró sobre el hombro de Harry antes de contestar.

-Si, lo hizo.

-Bien, hasta que serviste de algo Malfoy. Adiós - el moreno se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Draco lo detuvo del brazo.

-Espera, no vas a explicarme que pasó? Tengo mucha curiosidad.

-La curiosidad puede matar, así que mientras más curiosidad tengas más probabilidades de que mueras, así que, nos vemos. –Harry se fue dejando atrás a un rubio muy sonriente.

Harry decidió que era mejor no estar solo, por lo que se fue a buscar a sus amigos a la cancha de tenis y ya que se cambiaron de ropa los llevó a una piscina lejana a la anterior, para evitar encontrarse con Michael otra vez. Nunca le había pasado esto con un chico y es que había salido con un par antes, pero éste en especial lo ponía muy nervioso y no le agradaba. En fin, cuando ya estaba cerca la hora de la cena, los tres chicos se fueron a cambiar. Al entrar a su suite Harry la encontró vacía, por lo que pensó que Draco aún estaba en las piscinas, _que bien se veía en bañador, _pensó, _ahhh!! Otra vez estoy pensando en eso, basta!!, _se reprendió mentalmente.

Entró a su cuarto y sacó unos pantalones negros y una playera verde, además de un bóxer, tomó su ropa y la asentó en la cama, se quitó la playera que se había puesto al salir de la piscina, el bañador, quedando totalmente desnudo y luego se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió al baño a espaldas de él. Pero al voltearse se encontró con unos ojos grises que lo miraban muy, mmm, pendientes, por decirlo de algún modo.

-Malfoy!!!! -gritó Harry algo, de hecho, bastante sobresaltado. Draco se encontraba recargado en la puerta del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura con los brazos cruzado y una sonrisa –qué diablos haces ahí?

-Saliendo de bañarme, lamento haber interrumpido tu striptease –dijo despegándose de la puerta y acercándose a Harry para murmurarle- pero muy bien hecho Potter, si tuviera dinero te lo pondría todo en la toalla –su cuerpo húmedo tan cerca del suyo le produjo a Harry un escalofrío.

-Cállate Malfoy, pensé que no habías regresado.

-Por suerte, lo hice, imagínate si me hubiera perdido este maravilloso espectáculo, estoy seguro que a tu amigo Michael le hubiera encantado, por cierto, te manda saludos –dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama y adoptando una posición muy sensual.

-Muérete –dicho esto, Harry tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño, cuando salió Draco ya se había ido. _Lo que hubiera dado porque se le cayera la toalla,_ pensó Harry sonriendo.

Un rato después, Ron, Herm y Harry se encontraban cenando, Herm les estaba contando lo que le había dicho Pansy, al parecer se había enrollado con Blaise y ya eran novios, y era por eso por lo que Draco casi siempre andaba solo, eso sí, se le había escapado sin querer la información. Los chicos quedaron asombrados, ya que la Slytherin siempre había estado enamorada del rubio aristócrata. Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a dar un paseo por la playa, se sentaron en el muelle a platicar de diferentes cosas y ya como a las once y media, decidieron ir a la disco.

Al llegar, la música fuerte y las luces los aturdieron, había una pequeña pista en el centro, dos diferentes barras y algunas mesas con sillas las cuáles estaban cercanas a la pista o con sillones, las cuáles estaban un poco más apartadas del bullicio. Varias parejas estaban dándole rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones por todo el lugar, reinaba un ambiente tipo Wild On. Se sentaron en una mesa de un rincón apartado para mayor privacidad y pidieron algunas cervezas, después de tomar un poco decidieron bailar, un par de horas después Harry ya estaba cansado por lo que regresó a la mesa dejando a los otros dos chicos en la pista, alcanzando a ver que en una canción lenta se besaban, _vaya _pensó, _hasta que se juntaron esos dos. _

Unas horas después, el moreno ya estaba bastante ebrio, había tomado mucho y no había bailado nada, por lo que el alcohol se le había subido muy rápido. Se encontraba tranquilamente analizando el lugar y a la gente que bailaba en la pista (claro, lo mejor que su estado alcoholizado le permitía ¬¬) cuando de pronto pudo distinguir a lo lejos una cabellera rubio platino bailando con un chico de cabellos castaños, de hecho bailar no es lo que hacían, el chico castaño tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y lo besaba ferozmente, mientras el rubio se aferraba al trasero de su acompañante. _Tampoco él pierde el tiempo,_ pensó. Intentó dejar de mirarlo, pero no pudo, la escena era demasiado excitante, el alcohol en su cuerpo hacía que la temperatura subiera más rápido de lo que podía controlar.

De repente, los ojos esmeralda se cruzaron con los ojos grises. Draco había percibido una mirada que no lo perdía y al descubrir que era de Potter sonrió muy complacido, movió a su acompañante de modo que quedara a espaldas del moreno y él de frente, empezó a bailar sensualmente y a besar el cuello de su compañero sin perder el contacto visual con Harry, lento, suave, con un movimiento candente, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo delante de él y lanzándole a Harry su sonrisa más sensual y su mirada más seductora. Harry estaba a punto de explotar, la escena ante él era demasiado ardiente, por lo que decidió irse, tenía que llegar a su habitación, Malfoy lo había dejado muy excitado, así que tambaleándose, se acercó a Ron y Herm y se despidió diciéndoles que los vería mañana en el desayuno, quisieron acompañarlo, pero los convenció de que estaba bien.

Con un trabajo de los mil demonios, Harry logró llegar a su suite, entró a su habitación y aún vestido se tiró en la cama, y no pudo evitar recordar la situación de hace unos minutos. Draco besando y acariciando furiosamente a ese chico, bailando sensualmente, manteniendo una fricción entre sus cuerpos, no pudo reprimir la fantasía que se formaba en su mente, Draco besándolo, acariciándolo y antes que se diera cuenta su mano había bajado hasta su entrepierna, moviéndose de arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo y con cada movimiento un sonoro gemido salía de su boca –Draco...ahh...si... - hasta que se desbordó en el placer del orgasmo, cayendo dormido unos minutos después a causa del alcohol y la energía liberada. Pero no logró darse cuenta, que unos ojos grises habían disfrutado de tan excitante espectáculo.

**Qué tal se pone eh? Bueno, haciendo caso a sus peticiones y porque los adoro he decidido hacer los capítulos un poco más largos a partir del siguiente, así que sigan dejando reviews para animarme a escribir, solo para sentir su apoyo ya que a veces sufro de falta de inspiración. Pueden dejar preguntas, comentarios, lo que les gustaría que pasara, etc. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado y no duden que los leo todos. Sigan disfrutando de esta historia y nos vemos el próximo viernes Adiossssssss!!!!! -**

**Frine**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hoooooooola de nuevo, por sus reviews parece que les encantó el capítulo anterior jeje y no saben lo que viene, soy muy mala jaja. Bueno, una vez recuperada la cordura, ya saben que es Slash, slash, slash y también slash, todo es de Rowling y yo no estoy en la Riviera lo cual es culpa de Rowling ya que los personajes no son míos y yo soy pobre ; ; pero qué divertida me doy al escribir. Y para no hacer el cuento más largo, aquí está el cap 5 y como lo prometido es deuda, a partir de éste los cap son un poquito más largos, no mucho porque se quema mi cerebro jeje, espero les gusteeee!!!!**

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 5

-Despiértate flojo, que no te piensas levantar? Son las tres de la tarde- Harry se revolvió un momento entre las sábanas y muy a su pesar abrió los ojos, le dio gracias al cielo que la ventana del cuarto tuviera las cortinas cerradas. Miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con un rubio en bañador aún mojado, al parecer venía de la piscina.

-Malfoy?- preguntó un moreno con una resaca de los mil demonios- No grites, me está matando la cabeza -dijo en un suave susurro.

-Veo que no estás muy acostumbrado a tomar, cuántas cervezas tomaste, 2?-dijo el rubio con tono sarcástico.

-Muérete, Oh Dios -dijo agarrándose la cabeza- prefiero morirme yo -dijo el moreno tratando de envolverse de nuevo entre las sábanas, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta- qué diablos? Dónde está mi ropa, por qué sólo estoy en bóxer?

-Bueno –dijo Draco- ayer que llegué te encontré en una situación MUY sucia –Harry se puso rojo recordando lo que había hecho antes de caer dormido- así que decidí quitarte la ropa y dejarte más cómodo, tu ropa está encima de la silla, creo que tendrás que mandarla a lavar, al igual que las sábanas, me rehúso a dormir ahí- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa debido a la incomodidad de Harry, el cuál miró hacia donde estaba su ropa y encontró una enorme mancha en sus pantalones negros –Buena fiesta eh Potter?

-Oh Dios!! –Harry se cubrió la cara con la sábana.

-Potter, tranquilo, no es para tanto, a todos les pasa, bueno, a mi no, yo siempre tengo con quién –dijo sentándose en la cama a un lado de Harry.

-Como el chico de anoche?-su voz se escuchó de debajo de las sábanas.

-Exacto, no crees que era muy sexy? Y por Merlín, que bien besaba –Draco se había acostado a un lado de Harry.

-Solo besaba? –Harry se destapó y acercó su cara a la del rubio- sólo eso hiciste con él?

-Así es y aléjate de mí, apestas a alcohol –Draco lo empujó acostándolo de nuevo en la cama –deberías tomar una ducha.

-Tienes razón, a ver si me siento un poco mejor. Diablos me quedé sin comer-dijo el moreno levantándose de la cama, Draco sólo lo observaba (recordemos que Harry sólo tiene bóxers, pero con la resaca ni se acordó)

-No lo creo, me tomé la libertad de pedirte algo para comer y para la resaca, ya deben estar por traerlo.

-Y qué me pediste?

-Já, ya lo verás. Mientras llega toma una ducha y te espero en el comedor-dijo el rubio, tomó algo de ropa y salió de la habitación.

Unos minutos después Harry salió de la ducha, se puso unas bermudas, una playera, se peinó, lo mejor que pudo claro y salió de la habitación, encontrando a Draco ya con ropa seca sentado a la mesa sirviendo, así es, aunque no lo crean, sirviendo la comida que momentos antes debieron haber entregado (De hecho solo la puso en la mesa)

-Hasta que terminaste Potter, ven, siéntate, ésa es tu comida- le dijo Draco señalándole la silla frente a él. Harry se sentó y observó su comida, no sabía que era.

-Qué es esto? –dijo, moviendo la comida con su cubierto.

-Éstos -respondió el rubio- es lo mejor para la resaca, según me dijeron, es un remedio mexicano. Según dicen, el malestar se baja mejor con comida picante y éstos –dijo señalando el plato de Harry- son chilaquiles, como dijo la señora... ah sí, bien picosos, y de tomar una cerveza.

-Qué?

-Diablos Potter, solo cómelo quieres?

-Y tú que vas a comer?

-Yo pedí unas deliciosas pechugas a la plancha, y he de agregar que están exquisitas, ahora cállate y come.

-Por qué de repente estás tan amable Malfoy? –dijo el moreno mirando al rubio evaluadoramente.

-Oye, una resaca como la que tienes no se le desea a nadie, disfruto molestarte Potter pero uno evoluciona, entiendes?

-No y por ahora no me interesa –dijo el moreno regresando a su comida.

-Por cierto, te tengo dos mensajes. Tus amigos el pobretón y la sangre sucia me dijeron que te dijera que te ven en la cena y que cualquier cosa van a estar en la habitación de la sangre sucia, haciendo Dios sabe que.

-No les digas así. Espera, y Pansy? No es esa su habitación también?

-Ah, ese es otro asunto, porque ella se va a quedar de ahora en adelante con Blaise. Estos niños de ahora que no controlan sus hormonas.

-Mira quien habla, pero en fin, cuál es el segundo mensaje?

-El otro mensaje –Draco puso cara de pervertido- es de tu amigo Michael, me lo encontré en la piscina y me dijo que te espera en el lobby después de comer, pero por la hora ya se te hizo tarde, así que yo que tú me apuraría, si quieres alcanzarlo claro.

-Oh Dios, es que ese sujeto no piensa dejarme tranquilo? –Harry se veía decididamente harto del tal Michael.

-Es tu encanto irresistible Potter, vaya, quién lo iba a creer, el gran Harry Potter acosado por un muggle imbécil? Muy surrealista, no lo crees? -lo único que Harry pudo hacer ante este comentario fue mirar con mal talante al rubio frente a él, porque aunque lo quisiera negar era verdad, ese tipo lo estaba acosando.

Después de comer, Harry se rehusó a salir solo de la habitación, seguro ese sujeto no lo iba a dejar tranquilo si lo encontraba, hasta ahora, gracias a la oportuna aparición de Draco había logrado evitarlo, pero solo, dudaba poder hacerlo. Harry salió a la terraza y se sentó en una de las sillas, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente el aire fresco con aroma a mar, cuando sintió como lo envolvía un tibio aliento en su cuello.

-Piensas quedarte aquí encerrado Potter? -el rubio se acercó a él y luego se sentó en la otra silla, quedando al lado de Harry.

-No tengo opción, no pienso salir solo, prefiero quedarme aquí.

-No huyas de tu destino cabeza rajada, pero, tienes suerte, como no tengo nada que hacer y estoy de muy buen humor, seré tu compañía hoy, y he de agregar, que la mejor que has tenido. Que te parece si vamos a jugar billar?

-Pues, no me parece mal, bien, vamos, me muero por una piña colada jeje- dijo Harry levantándose con cara de niño malo, algo muy raro en Harry Potter.

-No aprendes, verdad? Pero bueno, andando Potter.

-Llámame Harry y yo te llamaré Draco, es muy extraño llamarnos por nuestro apellido aquí.

-Bien, pero cuando volvamos al colegio queda estrictamente prohibido, así que no te acostumbres, esto será como un tiempo fuera.

-Bien, ya cállate y vamos.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde, jugando billar, al parecer Draco ya lo había hecho antes y tuvo que enseñarle a Harry hasta como agarrar el tako por que nunca había jugado, imaginen la escena, Draco detrás de Harry tomándolo por la cintura, sus cuerpos pegados y susurrándole como debía hacerlo en la oreja, cabe señalar que Harry no ponía mucha atención en las instrucciones, sino que lo hacía en las sensaciones que estaba experimentado, sobre todo, en la parte baja de su anatomía. Una vez que con mucho esfuerzo aprendió lo básico del billar debido a la deliciosa distracción, logró ganarle a Draco unas dos veces a tres veces que le ganó el rubio, escondiéndose oportunamente detrás de Draco cuando Michael pasaba cerca de donde estaban, hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Ambos chicos se dirigieron al restaurante, vieron a sus respectivos amigos y se separaron.

-Excelente día Draco, gracias.

-Qué esperabas estando conmigo?, -dijo guiñándole un ojo al moreno- bien nos vemos en la noche.

-Claro, disfruta tu cena.

-Por supuesto –respondió el rubio con su ya clásica expresión arrogante, es decir, sonrisa con ceja enarcada.

Se separaron y se dirigieron a cenar, Harry aún se sentía un poco mal, por lo que no comió mucho, pero eso sí, se divirtió molestando a sus amigos, preguntándoles en qué se habían entretenido todo el día, los cuáles estaban extremadamente rojos y no contestaban, solo se miraban entre sí. Terminaron de cenar y decidieron ir al teatro, al parecer iba a estar muy divertido lo que había preparado el Staff para esa noche, era una parodia de la entrega de algún premio. Estuvo muy entretenido y habían muchos chicos guapos ahí, pero en fin, terminó y decidieron ir a tomar algo, en donde les llegó la oportunidad a Ron y Herm de molestar a Harry sobre como la había pasado con Malfoy cuando éste les contó sobre su tarde con el rubio, tocándole al moreno el turno de sonrojarse, todo esto, antes de irse a acostar como a las 2 AM.

Harry llegó a su habitación pero la encontró vacía. Se preguntó donde podía estar Draco ya que no estaba con los otros Slytherins, ya que los había visto dirigirse a su suite. No era que le preocupara, bueno de hecho sí, se estaba muriendo de los celos, durante la cena había visto como el mismo chico castaño de la disco se había acercado a la mesa de Draco y se sentaba con las serpientes. Pero como salió primero con Ron y Herm no pudo ver si se había ido con él, pero al parecer así había sido.

-Maldito Malfoy, eres un zorro!!! –gritó y se tiró en la cama, después se acordó que todavía estaba vestido y se levantó, se desvistió y decidió quedarse en bóxer, total, el rubio ya lo había visto con menos ropa, de hecho, ya lo había visto sin ropa a sí que al demonio el pudor!!, se lavó los dientes y volvió a tirarse en la cama. Minutos después cayó dormido con un sólo pensamiento en la mente, _que bueno estás maldito Draco!, por qué no eres un zorro conmigo?, _pensó y cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo (zorro: término muy local para referirse a hombre con muchas parejas, como zorra, bitch, ya saben - no se me ocurrió otro)

Unos movimientos a su lado en la cama lo despertaron varias horas después, al parecer ya estaba amaneciendo.

-Draco? –dijo bastante adormilado.

-Si Harry soy yo, duérmete, aún es temprano.

-Qué hora es?

-Son las seis de la mañana, vamos, vuelve a dormirte.

-Lo estaría si no hubieras llegado a esta maldita hora!! –le gritó al rubio sentándose en la cama y mirándolo, Draco estaba con la camisa media abierta y el cabello muy revuelto para ser Draco Malfoy, además, Harry pudo observar unas marcas rojas en el pálido cuello del chico rubio –y en esas condiciones!!

-Qué diablos te pasa Potter!!!, lamento haberte despertado, pero no es para tanto –le contestó el rubio un poco molesto ante el grito que le había dado Harry.

-Oh, al demonio contigo Malfoy!! No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, ahora cállate que quiero dormir!!!- Harry se volvió a acostar y se giró, dándole la espalada a Draco. El rubio no sabía si reír o enfadarse, optó por lo primero, al parecer Harry estaba celoso, esto sería interesante, una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro y se acostó, podía escuchar la respiración agitada del chico junto a él debido al enfado, _nos vamos a divertir, te lo prometo y te compensaré,_ pensó y se durmió, la verdad estaba muy cansado, ya lo resolvería mañana cuando el moreno estuviera más calmado y él, menos exhausto.

O

Harry se despertó a su tercer día en la Riviera Maya e inconscientemente se movió en la cama buscando al otro chico, su calor, su cercanía, pero no estaba, al parecer ya se había ido, como pudo comprobar Harry cuando lo buscó por toda la suite. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de hecho algunas horas atrás y se sonrojó, _cómo pude perder el control de ésa forma?_, pensó el moreno, recriminándose su debilidad mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama y se cubría la cara con las manos, pero al recordar las marcas rojas en el cuerpo del Slytherin volvió a sentir ese calor recorriendo su cuerpo, los celos.

El moreno decidió dejarlo por ahora y dirigirse a desayunar, por lo que tomó una ducha, se vistió y fue a la suite que ahora compartían Ron y Herm para que fueran juntos a desayunar, pero antes de que lograra llegar los vio acercándose tomados tiernamente de la mano. Esperó a que llegaran junto a él, pero mientras esperaba, pudo divisar una cabellera rubia pasar rápidamente por un pasillo seguido por un chico de cabellos castaños al otro lado de la villa Estrella, donde el moreno se encontraba. No pudo evitar apretar fuertemente los puños y fruncir el ceño, se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido el rubio hasta que una voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Harry, que bueno verte, justo íbamos a buscarte para desayunar –dijo una chica de usual cabellera alborotada, pero que ahora la traía recogida en un casual moño debido al calor.

-Qué?..ah, que tal chicos, los esperaba para ir juntos al restaurante –contestó el moreno evitando que notaran su creciente molestia por cierto chico rubio y tratando de sonreír.

-Qué tal amigo, espero estés listo, he reservado el campo de golf para después del desayuno, mientras Herm va al salón de belleza por un masaje, ya ves que tienen un área de Spa, ella ya me lo explicó todo y se escucha genial –dijo el pelirrojo chico con una cara radiante- al parecer ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio y necesita relajarse- la chica se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Bueno, ya dejen de hablar de tonterías y vámonos, me muero de hambre- dijo Herm y prácticamente los arrastró hacia su destino.

Llegaron al comedor y se situaron en una mesa cercana a donde estaban sentados Pansy y Blaise, los cuales, sorpresivamente les sonrieron al verlos y siguieron con su desayuno, los tres Gryffindors se quedaron asombrados pero devolvieron el gesto y se sentaron. Esta vez, Harry decidió ir primero por su comida, por lo que minutos después se encontraba decidiendo si iba a desayunar hot cakes o cereal, pero al final se decidió por los dos, cuando estaba poniendo miel a sus hot cakes, alguien se acercó por atrás y le susurro...

-Hola Harry! Hace mucho que no te veo, andabas algo perdido –No, no era el rubio, bueno, no el rubio que quisiéramos, sino el de las luces rubias, en resumen, Michael. Harry se giró sobresaltado al reconocer la voz.

-Ehm, hola. –dijo el moreno al no tener otra opción que saludar al recién llegado.

-Te estuve esperando ayer después de comer, le dije a tu amigo que te avisara, pero al parecer no lo hizo, ya que no llegaste –dijo Michael algo molesto.

-No, no lo vi para nada ayer, lo siento, bien, debo irme –Harry se estaba girando para literalmente escapar de ese sujeto cuando el rubio oxigenado lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Porque irse tan pronto, ven a desayunar conmigo, te aseguro que la pasarás muy bien –el individuo se acercó a Harry descaradamente al decir esto. Harry se soltó como pudo y dio unos pasos para atrás.

-No gracias, estoy con unos amigos –Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó rápido hasta la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos, los cuáles estaban tan ensimismados uno en otro que no habían notado la escena. Cuando Harry llegó a la mesa estaba muy molestó y bastante rojo por el coraje, _quién diablos se cree ese sujeto_, pensó.

-Qué pasa Harry, por qué estás tan enojado? –Herm lo veía con cara de preocupación, al igual que Ron.

-No me pasa nada –dijo el moreno empezando a comer su cereal.

-No mientas Harry –dijo el pelirrojo- algo te pasa y me gustaría que nos tuvieras la confianza necesaria para decirnos.

-Bien, se los diré porque ya estoy harto!! –Ron y Herm se asustaron por el tono de el buscador y pensaron que la molestia era para con ellos.

-No estoy molesto con ustedes –dijo el niño que vivió- es por ese sujeto –dijo señalando disimuladamente a Michael unas mesas más allá.

-Es el que te saludo el día que llegamos, se llama Michael, no? –dijo la chica.

-Si, pero desde ese día no ha dejado de acosarme, primero ese día en el almuerzo se me insinuó, luego en la piscina mientras ustedes estaban jugando tenis, si no fuera porque llegó Draco...

-Malfoy te ayudó ?!¡–interrumpió incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-Así que digas ayudarme, no, pero pude usarlo para alejarme de ese sujeto, imagínense me quería poner el bronceador!!

-Ese sujeto está loco!! –dijo Herm.

-Y no es todo, ayer me mandó a decir con Draco que me esperaba en el lobby después de desayunar!!! –Harry estaba casi histérico.

-Calma Harry, no permitiremos que te lastime –dijo comprensivamente Herm

-Así es hermano, le romperé la cara si vuelve a molestarte –dijo Ron fulminando con la mirada a Michael, quien conversaba animadamente con dos sujetos.

-Gracias chicos, la verdad ya me tiene bastante harto, pero en fin, hablemos de otra cosa– dijo Harry más tranquilo, era como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Por cierto, desde cuándo llamas a Malfoy por su nombre –dijo Ron algo quisquilloso.

-Mmm, pues desde ayer que pasé el día con él, como ya les conté ayer en la cena –dijo el moreno bajando la vista.

-Es verdad y te sonrojaste mucho cuando te preguntamos qué habías hecho con él –siguió interrogando el chico Weasley.

-Estem, bueno, yo...porqué no van por su desayuno, recuerda Ron que tenemos cita en el campo de golf en una hora –dijo, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Bien, tienes razón –aceptó Ron, pero mirándolo evaluadoramente mientras se levantaba- pero estás muy raro, ya hablaremos de eso –sentenció el pelirrojo y se dirigió con Herm por su desayuno. Sobra decir que Harry suspiró aliviado por el momento, sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a enterar de lo que sucedía con Malfoy.

El desayuno transcurrió de lo más normal, bueno, a excepción de que cuando Michael salió del comedor le guiñó un ojo a Harry, haciendo que Ron casi se parara a golpear al sujeto, el cuál, al darse cuenta sonrió y aceleró el paso, por si acaso. Después, Harry junto con Ron dejaron a Herm en el salón de belleza, el cuál tenía un área de spa muy lujoso y moderno, y se dirigieron al campo de golf. Al llegar a Harry le saltó una duda.

-Oye Ron, sabes jugar golf?

-No, Herm me animó a que lo intentáramos, trató de explicarme y mas o menos le entendí, pero esperaba que tu lo supieras jugar –dijo Ron algo avergonzado.

-Pues, no, nunca lo he jugado, lo he visto por la televisión y más o menos conozco las reglas, pero no lo he intentado –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Al demonio, intentémoslo y a ver que sucede –dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Bien –dijo el chico de ojos color esmeralda- pues a jugar!!

Y ambos chicos se embarcaron en el maravilloso deporte del golf, cabe aclarar que se divirtieron mucho, pero no dieron una, perdieron un montón de pelotas, caían al hoyo de arena, o al lago, en fin, barbaridad y media. Hasta que se acabó su tiempo y regresaron por Herm, ya era hora de almorzar. Llegaron al lobby y Harry se despidió de sus amigos, excusándose de que no tenía hambre y que iba a dormir un rato, quedando de verse en la cena para luego ir a la disco. Mientras se dirigía a su suite, Harry pensaba en el motivo verdadero para ir a su habitación, ver si Draco estaba ahí. Una gran desilusión se llevó el chico moreno, puesto que el rubio no estaba ahí, pero al parecer, hace poco que se había ido, puesto que había ropa tirada por todos lados. Harry se maldijo por su suerte y se tiró a la cama, en la cuál no pudo evitar aspirar el dulce aroma de Draco en su almohada. Tenía que verlo, tenía necesidad de él, y el estúpido Slytherin había decidido desaparecer!! El moreno estaba cansado por el juego de golf y cayó dormido con la imagen de Draco saliendo de la ducha, una imagen imposible de olvidar.

Horas más tarde, Harry se levantó sobresaltado, miró por la ventana del dormitorio y vio que ya era de noche, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la cena. Se levantó corriendo y se metió a la ducha, salió un par de minutos después y se vistió. Pantalón beige de tela y playera azul cielo, se veía realmente precioso, en fin, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al restaurante gourmet donde había quedado con los otros Gryffindors. Al llegar, los vio sentados en la puerta y se acercó a ellos. Minutos después, eran conducidos por una chica muy guapa hasta una mesa algo apartada, como la habían pedido, para mayor privacidad. Cada uno pidió un plato diferente, pero a la vista igual de apetitosos, tomaron vino y conversaron animadamente por un par de horas. Terminaron y decidieron dirigirse a la disco de una vez. Entraron y como la vez pasada, fueron aturdidos por la música y las luces, al parecer había más gente que hace dos noches, con trabajo se podía caminar, por lo que decidieron ir a la barra por unas cervezas y ponerse a bailar.

Bailaron todo tipo de música, pop, merengue, salsa, electrónica, incluso Ron que no conocía a los interpretes de dichas canciones, bailaba animadamente y cabe admitir que muy bien. Harry y Herm no se quedaban atrás, por lo que pronto la mayoría de la gente cerca de ellos los miraba y comentaban lo bien que bailaban. Pronto, Harry sintió el llamado de la naturaleza y les avisó a los chicos que iba al baño, pero cuando ya salía de éste y se encaminaba hasta donde estaban sus amigos, un brazo lo jaló y lo arrinconó en una parte poco concurrida de aquél lugar.

-Me extrañaste, cachorro? –Harry sintió un aliento a alcohol inundando sus sentidos y le dio asco, reconociendo enseguida al chico frente a él.

-Por qué diablos no me dejas en paz? –dijo el moreno tratando de apartar al ebrio frente a él, lo cuál no logró debido a que Michael era más alto y fuerte.

-No pienso hacerlo porque me gustas mucho, me encantas –respondió el rubio oxigenado acercando su cuerpo al de Harry, el cuál se movió intentando alejarlo. La música estaba a todo volumen y el lugar donde ellos estaban, casi vació, por lo que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No me interesas imbécil!!! Entiéndelo, así que déjame en paz!!! –gritó el moreno bastante desesperado.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando te bese, te voy a enseñar lo que es el verdadero placer –Michael intento besarlo tomándolo por el rostro e inmovilizándolo con su cuerpo, Harry estaba desesperado, no podía moverse, cuando de pronto, el ebrio sintió como alguien lo jalaba desde atrás.

-Suéltalo o te arrepentirás –palabras pronunciadas con una frialdad y un odio que aterrorizarían a cualquiera. Michael se giró y quedó de frente con un chico de su mismo alto, de un cabello rubio natural y de unos ojos tan fríos como el tono empleado en sus palabras.

**Woooow!!! Qué pasaráaaaaaa, oh, yo ya lo sé jaja y ustedes muy pronto se enterarán. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews no saben el ánimo que me dan para continuar, me emocioné al ver cuántos había recibido así que cuéntenles a sus amigos jeje, no me da tiempo de contestarles a cada uno porque acabo de entrar a la universidad y no puedo ni con mi alma, pero tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen. Como lo he visto en otros fics haré vil propaganda, dense una vuelta por mi primer fic llamado Juntos por siempre, es algo dramático pero me gustó mucho el estilo de escritura, inspirado mientras escuchaba el arpa de Mime también es Harry / Draco (no escribo de nadie más ¬¬) y otro fic es HP al estilo troyano que escribo con mi amiga yui the vampire, es muy bueno también y para los admiradores de Sirius / Remus pues también hay y no puede faltar el HP/DM. Pues siendo todo por ahora, sigan mandando sus opiniones, dudas, etc y muchos besos a los que siempre siguen este fic y a los recién incorporados a esta aventura también besos, bueno, dicho todo, nos vemooooooos!!!!!!!!!!**

**Frine**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Salut!!! (o sea hola en francés ¬¬ por si no sabían) ya estoy de nuevo con el supongo muy esperado capítulo 6, espero les guste, por fin llegaron las escenas mmm... ardientes, por algo es clasificación R, no sé si llega a lemon pero por si acaso no les gusta NO LO LEAN ya que a partir de este cap no baja de intensidad y no me hago responsable de hacer surgir bajas pasiones, por lo menos ya saben que hay slash, solo que... no he dicho entre quienes jeje tendrán que leerlo para averiguarlo. Es una historia yaoi chico/chico y como dije antes, si no te gusta qué lástima por ti. En fin, todo es de Rowling al igual que de sus socios etc, etc y yo soy muy pobreeeee!!!!!!! Pero como no le importa a nadie y supongo ya quieren leer la historia, me callo y les deseo una feliz lectura **

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 6

-Suéltalo o te arrepentirás –palabras pronunciadas con una frialdad y un odio que aterrorizarían a cualquiera. Michael se giró y quedó de frente con un chico de su mismo alto, de un cabello rubio natural y de unos ojos tan fríos como el tono empleado en sus palabras.

-Y a ti que demonios te importa entrometido, esto es entre Harry y yo así que lárgate!! –respondió Michael tratando de empujar al chico frente a él pero fallando, debido al efecto del alcohol y a la habilidad de Draco.

-El que se va a largar va a ser otro, así que evítame la pena de tocar tu asqueroso cuerpo estúpido muggle y déjalo –siseo Draco con un tono bastante amenazador (Uy que miedo O.o)

-Cómo me llamaste imbécil?!!, ya verás, te voy a hacer callar estúpido niñito!! –Michael lanzó un puñetazo a la bella cara de Draco, pero éste volvió a esquivar el golpe y haciendo gala de su enorme habilidad, rapidez y fuerza adquiridas jugando al Quidditch, le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con lo que consiguió sacarle todo el aire, haciendo que el otro chico se doblara del dolor y luego lo tomó del cuello pegándolo a la pared.

-Quiero que entiendas esto muy bien gusano insignificante –le dijo Draco al otro chico acercando su cara y poniendo en su rostro su clásica sonrisa arrogante- no te vas a volver a acercar a Harry lo que nos resta de nuestras vacaciones- y cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria, decidida y definitivamente peligrosa agregó- o me veré en la necesidad de eliminarte sin misericordia alguna, conozco algunos métodos muy eficaces y sobre todo muy anónimos, con los cuáles me divertiría mucho –y apretando más el cuello del otro chico, terminó- estás advertido y espero seas un chico listo y hagas lo que te digo- Draco soltó al chico entre sus manos y este cayó desplomado al suelo cual saco de patatas, el cuál ni se movió, fue entonces cuando el rubio platinado se giro hacia Harry que seguía estático pegado a la pared observando la escena, al parecer no se había movido desde que todo comenzó, se acercó hacia él y lo tomó de un brazo, llevándolo a otra parte del lugar, casi igual de vacía. Al llegar, Draco vio un sillón desocupado y se dirigió hacia allí, llevando consigo a un confundido Harry, sentó al moreno y luego se acomodó cerca de él. Harry no dejaba de observarle, aún no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, de que Malfoy lo haya ayudado, era algo impensable, pero sin duda había ocurrido.

-Venga Potter, ya puedes reaccionar -dijo burlonamente el heredero de los Malfoy girándose y pidiendo dos cervezas a un mesero que pasaba cerca.

-Yo... no sé que decir... bueno gracias... ya sabes, por ayudarme –Harry estaba un poco sonrojado y avergonzado por que el rubio lo haya defendido, de hecho, él ya iba a reaccionar para quitarse a Michael de encima, pero el ver como llegaba Draco y lo defendía fue un verdadero shock para él.

-Olvídalo Potter, ese tipo era un imbécil y ya me tenía harto, se lo merecía. Pero no te acostumbres, todavía no me agradas. Ten –dijo una vez que llegó el mesero con las cervezas (ojalá el servicio fuera así de rápido en la realidad ¬¬) y tomando una se la entregó a Harry –tómate esto, te ayudará a relajarte.

-Gra... gracias –dijo el moreno tomando la cerveza y dándole un gran sorbo. Pasados unos minutos el moreno volvió a hablar- Dónde has estado, no te he visto en todo el día?

-Resolviendo unos cuantos asuntos, ya sabes lo usualmente ocupado que estoy –dijo el rubio sonriendo y acercándose un poco más a Harry, el cuál como estaba ocupado terminando su cerveza ni lo notó- Por qué? –continuo el rubio, captando la atención de Harry- me estabas buscando? Deseas algo? –Harry se sonrojó por la intensa mirada de Draco y por su cercanía, estaban a unos escasos centímetros y el tono que utilizó al preguntarle si deseaba algo lo puso en definitiva muy nervioso. La música sonaba al máximo, la canción, She wants to move de N.E.R.D., ardiente, intensa, sensual, la oscuridad y tenues luces rojas daban el toque final al ambiente mágico y candente, la respiración del rubio envolviéndolo y su propio deseo lo llevaron al desbordamiento de sus verdaderos anhelos.

-Si –respondió el moreno acercando sus labios a la oreja de Draco- te deseo a ti –Dicho esto, capturó los labios del rubio con los suyos, rodeando el pálido cuello con sus brazos acercando más al otro chico, el cuál, jaló hacia sí al moreno por la cintura, después de unos minutos en el cuál sintieron la necesidad del oxígeno, se separaron un poco pero manteniendo un contacto visual en el cuál se manifestaba el enorme deseo que invadía sus jóvenes y ardientes cuerpos. Draco lo levantó por la cintura y lo acomodó sentándolo encima de él, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del chico rubio y quedando frente a frente. Draco atacó sin misericordia el moreno cuello frente a él, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando, logrando con cada movimiento un delicioso gemido de su compañero, el cuál revolvía con avidez el cabello rubio con sus manos. Se conocieron, se exploraron, todo lo que la situación, el lugar y las ropas permitían hasta llegar a un punto cercano a la ebullición, Harry sabía que si no se detenían iban a sufrir un desagradable accidente, por lo que se separó bruscamente del rubio, el cuál dio un quejido de desagrado ante la situación.

-Por qué no lo dejamos para un poco más tarde, la noche aún es joven y tengo muchas ganas de bailar –le dijo Harry al chico bajo de él.

-Bien Potter, si es lo que quieres, vamos a disfrutar de la noche –Se levantaron, tomaron una cerveza cada uno y se dirigieron a la pista.

Unas horas más tarde, se encontraban bailando animadamente, muy juntos en el centro de la pista, eso sí, un poco más ebrios también (la juventud de hoy en día ¬¬), estaban bailando Yeah! de Usher, lentamente Harry bajaba por el cuerpo de Draco, volvía a subir con la misma lentitud, rozando sus cuerpos en una danza sensual, pasando las manos por el cuerpo bien formado del rubio, el cuál, no perdía el tiempo con las manos, cuando el Gryffindor llegó a su misma altura lo giró, dejándolo espaldas a él y lo acercó aún más a su propio cuerpo pasando un brazo por su cintura, mientras con la otra apartaba el cabello de Harry y se enfocaba en su delicioso cuello, llegó un momento en que Harry estaba tan excitado que necesitaba sentir los suaves labios de Draco contra los suyos, por lo que volvió a girarse y rozó los labios de Draco, pero cuando iba a profundizar el beso, sintió como el rubio era alejado de su lado.

-Te estaba buscando desde hace horas, te extrañé –Era el chico castaño que siempre acompañaba a Draco.

-Creí haberte dicho todo esta mañana Brad, ahora estoy ocupado, así que... –pero el rubio no pudo seguir hablando pues Brad lo estaba besando, Draco, debido al aturdimiento de la pasión que estaba experimentando proveniente del chico que lo besaba y su propio deseo ya latente, olvidó por un momento que cierto moreno estaba con él y que estaba observando toda la escena, correspondiendo al beso. Harry indignado por semejante situación dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la disco, dejando al rubio en medio de la pista. Una vez que hubo salido de ahí, se encaminó hacia su habitación. Mientras tanto el rubio reaccionaba terminando el beso y apartando al otro chico.

-Te dije que no quiero volver a verte Brad, así que déjame en paz. Ya me fastidiaste y no quiere volver a verte, entiendes? –Dijo Draco con toda la arrogancia de la que era poseedor.

-Pero Draco, te deseo –replicó el otro chico.

-Pero yo no, así que vete- dijo el rubio volviéndose para salir tras Harry.

-Es por ese chico verdad? No vale la pena!!! –Gritó Brad haciendo que Draco se girara para contestarle.

-Oh, sí que lo vale y ni tu ni nadie se puede comparar a él, así que acéptalo y vete. Esto se acabó, fue una noche de placer y punto. Te lo dije, me gustan los retos y tú no lo eres, en cambio él, es el mejor de mis retos – el rubio le dio su sonrisa más arrogante con todo y ceja levantada al otro chico, gesto muy común en él y salió tras Harry. Lo alcanzó a la altura del muelle.

-Harry espera! –el rubio había tomado al otro chico por el brazo pero Harry se soltó y siguió caminando.

-No quiero escucharte Malfoy, por que diablos no regresas, te están esperando.

-No quiero regresar, hasta que vengas conmigo, escucha ese chico no me interesa lo puedes entender? –Draco caminaba a un lado de Harry tratando de aclarar la situación, no iba a disculparse, aún era un Malfoy, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo seguía.

-Já, no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo, así que puedes largarte –Harry logró llegar a la suite y entró, dándole a Draco en la cara con la puerta, lo que lo hizo enfurecer, abrió y entró siguiendo a Harry, lo alcanzó hasta la recámara.

-Ya basta de niñerías Potter –Draco tomó a Harry por un brazo haciendo que se girara y quedaran frente a frente- fue un estúpido error de mi parte pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así, entiendes? –el rubio empujó a Harry hasta una pared y lo puso en la misma posición en la que horas antes lo había puesto Michael, el chico de los ojos grises respiraba rápidamente debido al enojo, Harry por su parte no reaccionó hasta que sintió los suaves labios de Draco sobre los suyos, intentó safarse de su "enemigo" pero no lo logró, aunque su intento tampoco fue mucho que digamos, esos malditos labios tan exquisitos impedían que su razón se impusiera sobre su corazón. Pudo sentir como las manos de Draco tomaban las suyas y las cruzaban por encima de su cabeza y como el rubio pegaba más su cuerpo mientras seguía besándolo.

Lo siguiente que el Gryffindor pudo percibir fue como las manos de Draco colocaban las suyas en el pálido cuello y luego bajaban hasta sus morenas caderas y las elevaban, haciendo que enrollara las piernas en la delgada cintura del Slytherin. _Como puede hacerme sentir así con un simple beso, _pensó el moreno_, no, definitivamente de simple, no tiene nada..._

Tuvieron que separarse por un momento, definitivamente el aire ya era indispensable para evitar daño cerebral, pero seamos sinceros, era lo último que les interesaba a estos chicos, en fin, Harry seguía pegado a la pared por el cuerpo de Draco, aprisionándolo placenteramente. Sus ojos se encontraron, la intensidad del momento, indescriptible, al igual que las sensaciones que experimentaban. Draco lo bajó, acercó sus labios a los de Harry y los rozó, el moreno intentó morderlos pero el rubio fue más rápido alejándose, y de nuevo, la sonrisa arrogante del Slytherin, el cuál se alejó del Gryffindor acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella, una ceja enarcada como símbolo de invitación al otro chico, retándolo a acercarse. Harry duda por un momento, siente cierto temor de la intensidad de su deseo, pero al ver al rubio ahí, esperándolo, el temor se aleja y su deseo crece aún más. Lo ha decidido, será hoy, será hoy el día de cumplir su mayor anhelo, será hoy el día de ser tomado por aquel que cada noche asalta sus sueños volviéndolo loco de pasión, será hoy el día en que será uno con Draco Malfoy.

Con tal decisión en mente, Harry sonríe, sus bellos ojos verdes libres desde hace mucho de sus inseparables gafas gracias a un hechizo de Herm para no tener que usarlas en la playa, brillan con una gran intensidad, turbando momentáneamente al rubio, quien tras un momento, recupera su sonrisa. Harry se acerca a Draco, quien está sentado en la cama, quedando entre sus piernas. El rubio empieza de nuevo la exploración del cuerpo moreno y apetecible frente a él, lentamente la camiseta azul claro que lleva Harry abandona su cuerpo dejando al descubierto un abdomen digno de ser tallado en mármol, del cuál muchos griegos hubieran estado complacidos, pero es Draco quien se encuentra enormemente complacido de la perfección ante sus ojos, por lo que no puede evitar acariciar cada centímetro de piel descubierta lentamente, logrando suaves gemidos del moreno, el cuál, desea también aventurarse en la perfección delante de él, por lo que estira las manos, toma la playera blanca de Draco (definitivamente el blanco y el negro le quedan bellos) y la retira sin perder el contacto visual con esos ojos grises tan tormentosos.

Empuja bruscamente al Slytherin a la cama y se sube a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, ya no puede esperar más, lo ha deseado por mucho y no piensa perder más el tiempo. Ambos logran deshacerse de sus pantalones entre gemidos, jadeos, besos, mordidas, en fin, quedando solo en bóxers, eso sí, por solo unos segundos, porque desparecen con la misma rapidez que el resto de la ropa, dejando al descubierto dos cuerpos perfectos, gracias a los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch (Dios bendiga al Quidditch!!! O.O )

-Oh, Draco no pares –las manos del rubio transmiten a través del tacto todo el calor de su propio cuerpo haciendo gemir al otro chico, haciéndolo rogar por más. Harry aún se encuentra arriba del Slytherin, por lo que aprovecha para bajar y tomar cierta parte de la pálida anatomía del heredero Malfoy haciéndolo gritar de placer, el cuál, enreda sus manos con desesperación en la negra cabellera instándolo a tomarlo con mayor fuerza y rapidez. En un momento, Harry se detiene y regresa a besar los labios entreabiertos de Draco, explora la boca de su compañero, intentando conocerla en su totalidad, pero un rápido movimiento por parte del otro chico lo distrae, el rubio ahora está arriba, ahora es el momento de Harry de gozar de la habilidad del sexy Slytherin, acaba de tomarlo, tal y como él lo había hecho momentos antes. Después de unos momentos de sentirse en el cielo, Harry toma la cara del rubio y lo jala hasta quedar a la misma altura, lo besa nuevamente, al parecer esos labios se han vuelto una adicción para él, cada vez los necesita más. Se separa y conecta sus miradas, es necesario para pedir lo que desea.

-Hazlo –un susurro del moreno- no puedo esperar más –un roce de labios– te deseo.

-No te haré esperar –el rubio sube sus dedos a la boca del moreno, el cuál los toma con desesperación, mientras escucha a Draco terminar de hablar- cumpliré tu deseo- El Slytherin utiliza sus bellos y aristocráticos dedos para preparar a Harry, quien, con cada intromisión no puede evitar retorcerse y gemir de placer, encendiendo aún más, si es posible, a su compañero. Hasta que por fin, el momento llega. Draco está dentro de él. La habitación se llena de gemidos sonoros por parte de ambos, entregados total y completamente al placer que están experimentando. Un inicio lento, pero cuya intensidad va aumentando a cada embestida. Ambos cierran los ojos al momento de desbordarse, el orgasmo ha llegado para ambos casi simultáneamente, Harry abre los ojos y se encuentra con unos ojos grises, que al igual que los suyos, reflejan un único sentimiento, la pasión. Un último beso, intenso, como todo lo que ha ocurrido. Se acomodan para estar más cómodos, la cabeza del moreno en el pálido pero fuerte pecho del rubio, el cuál lo abraza por el cuello acercándolo. Hubieran deseado que nunca terminara, pero la energía se ha acabado, por ahora, y caen dormidos en un apacible sueño, que les servirá para recuperarse, las vacaciones aún no terminan, para ellos, esto es el comienzo.

o.O

El sonido del timbre terminó con el merecido descanso que estaba tomando un bello moreno de hermosos ojos verdes. Se estiró y se enfrentó con la claridad de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de la habitación, al intentar girarse pudo sentir el deliciosos calor del cuerpo que dormía apaciblemente junto a él, al parecer, el fastidioso timbre que sonaba no era un impedimento para que el rubio siguiera con su descanso. Harry retiró la mano que Draco tenía sobre su cintura y se levantó de la cama, tratando de no molestarlo, encontró sus bóxers tirados Dios sabe como en el otro lado de la habitación, se puso una playera y salió de la recámara cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose hacia el recibidor para ver quien necesitaba establecer comunicación tan insistentemente, o en otras palabras, para ver quién estaba fastidiando tan temprano. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos con enormes caras de preocupación.

-Harry!!! Me quieres explicar qué demonios pasó anoche? –Hermione entró jalando a Ron de la mano y azotando la puerta detrás de si. Arrastró a ambos chicos y los sentó en el sofá del recibidor, en su cara ya no se leía la preocupación sino el enojo –Dónde diablos te metiste? Te estuvimos buscando toda la maldita noche y...

-Cálmate amor, deja que Harry nos explique –Ron se levantó y abrazó a la chica tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Herm, Ron, lo siento, de verdad –El moreno bajó la cara por la vergüenza, los había olvidado por completo la noche pasada- lo que pasó es que yo...

-Espero sea una buena excusa Harry Potter, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos –Ron parecía enojado, pero no tanto como su novia.

-Bien, se los diré todo, pero no creo que puedan tomarlo como una buena excusa exactamente –el buscador se levantó y los sentó en el sofá, mientras él se sentaba en la mesa frente a sus amigos –Después que salí del baño, que es a donde les había dicho que iría –comenzó con su explicación- el estúpido de Michael me detuvo y trató de besarme...

-Pero...

-Espera Herm, déjame terminar o perderé el valor para hacerlo –la chica se calló y la preocupación volvió a reflejarse en su rostro- trató de besarme, pero en eso llegó Draco y lo alejó de mí, amenazándolo con lastimarlo si me volvía a molestar –Harry se detuvo para analizar las expresiones confundidas de sus amigos y luego continuó- después de eso, nos sentamos en un sillón en una parte apartada de la disco y...

-Y.. –lo animó Ron.

-Y... nos besamos –Ron y Herm gesticulaban con las manos y la boca pero no salía ningún sonido de ellos –Después estuvimos bailando por horas hasta que llegó Brad.

-Quién es Brad, Harry? –preguntó una Hermione más calmada, Ron aún no podía hablar.

-Es el chico con el que ha estado liándose Malfoy. En fin, llegó y lo beso delante de mí, yo me enoje y salí de ahí, pero Draco fue tras de mí, intentó detenerme pero no pudo, cuando llegamos aquí, a la suite, yo le cerré la puerta en la cara y al parecer eso lo enojó...–dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa al recordar lo que pasó después de eso- luego, me alcanzó en la recámara y después de una ligera discusión pues... –el moreno se calló, no sabía como continuar.

-Harry, sé sincero conmigo, estás enamorado de Malfoy? –Hermione lo miraba fijamente, como si le quisiera leer la mente. Ron, que se encontraba un poco alejado tratando de calmarse y asimilar la situación se acercó para escuchar tan importante respuesta.

-Yo...bueno... creo que...si –dijo finalmente el moreno. Era el momento de ser sincero con sus amigos, había tratado de ocultar la atracción que sentía hacia el rubio aristócrata por un maldito año!!, atracción que se había convertido en amor, por más que intentó que no ocurriera, se había propuesto olvidarlo estas vacaciones, pero dada la situación le fue imposible.

-Harry, por favor, dime que estás bromeando –Ron lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-No, lo lamento Ron, pero es lo que siento –Harry bajó la mirada, no podía soportar el daño que sabía le estaba haciendo a su mejor amigo.

-Escucha Harry, esto es muy difícil para nosotros por todo lo que hemos vivido con Malfoy, pero si esto es lo que quieres, te apoyaremos, no seríamos tus amigos si no lo hiciéramos –Herm se levantó y abrazó a Harry el cuál sonrió y se giró para ver a Ron.

-Yo... bueno... lo superaré, lo más importante es tu felicidad hermano- Ron sonrió y los tres chicos se fundieron en un tierno pero muy cursi abrazo (si lo pongo más dulce capaz que nos da diabetes ¬¬)

- Gracias, de verdad, no saben lo que significa para mí –respondió el moreno bastante agradecido por tener los mejores amigos del mundo.

-No hay problema Harry. Ahora regresando a lo importante, te acostaste con Malfoy supongo –preguntó la chica algo curiosa.

-Yo... –el moreno quedó rojo por la vergüenza pero asintió- si... yo... él...nosotros...

-Ok –interrumpió Ron- ya entendimos, no necesitamos que recites todos los pronombres –dijo algo sonriente el pelirrojo.

-Supongo –continuo la castaña- que ahora se encuentra durmiendo, no es así?

-Si

-Bien, como creemos que también lo necesitas –Ron sonrió picadamente al decir esto- te dejamos –el pelirrojo tomó a Herm de la mano y se encaminaron a la puerta.

-Pero te veremos en el almuerzo, de acuerdo? –la chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry –así que resérvanos ese tiempo, necesitamos hablar más tranquilamente cuando estés menos cansado, aún tenemos muchas preguntas para ti, bien, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos chicos, los veré en el almuerzo –Ron abrió la puerta y salieron, pero antes de cerrar Harry continuó- y... gracias- una sonrisa de sus amigos y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella_. No estuvo tan mal, _pensó el moreno y una resplandeciente sonrisa cubrió sus facciones.

Momentos después, Harry se dirigió de regreso a la recámara, se quitó la playera y se metió entre las suaves sábanas de seda (por algo es una suite), contempló al chico junto a él que seguía increíblemente dormido y no pudo evitar sonreír, _definitivamente estoy enamorado, pero él lo estará o solo habrá sido una noche de placer?,_ pensó el moreno algo melancólico. Se acomodó y se dispuso a dormir un par de horas más, pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio y sintió como éste se acercaba a él y enroscaba sus piernas entre las suyas, definitivamente lo único que le interesaba por ahora era disfrutar de la presencia y calor del Slytherin, las respuestas las obtendría cuando el rubio despertara.

**Ahhhhh!!!! O Qué pasará cuando Draco despierte!!! Lo rechazará, lo aceptará? Me emociono de solo pensarlo jeje, ni se lo imaginan, en fin, gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad me he inspirado en sus comentarios para cambiar un poco la trama que ya había escrito, sigan escribiendo please, me gusta saber que a alguien le gusta mis ideas y me ayuda en los momentos en que mi cerebro toma vacaciones. Gracias por los rewiews de "Juntos por siempre" y si no la han leído qué esperan? En cuanto a este ardiente capítulo espero les haya gustado, esta fue mi primera escena mmm... digamos que candente, díganme si les gustó y si quieren más como ésta o de plano me tiro a un barranco, por cierto en el próximo cap voy a responder a cada uno de los reviews que me manden de este cap así que si tienen dudas aprovechen, en fin eso es todo y nos vemos el próximo viernes Adiossss!!!!!!!!! -**

**Frine**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hooooooooooola de nuevo!!!! Ok, la emoción de subir un nuevo cap, respiro y me calmo, en fin, aquí tienen un nuevo cap un día antes de lo planeado debido a que mañana (viernes) no lo iba a poder subir y decidí adelantarlo a dejarlos esperando, no soy un ángel? jeje ni yo me lo creí, bueno, todo es de Rowling y yo no poseo nada (aunque quisiera tener un rato al rubio mmm Draco jeje) ya de vuelta a la realidad esto es yaoi, slash, como quieran llamarle chico/chico, un tono muy subido aunque si ya llegaron hasta este cap ya lo deberían saber, así que están advertidos, en fin, eso es todo.**

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 7

Harry sintió un delicioso escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sensaciones placenteras lo embriagaban mientras él, felizmente, se dejaba llevar, suaves manos recorriendo su pecho, dando atención especial a sus pezones, luego una lengua trazando un camino desde su cuello y bajando lentamente hasta su fuerte y bien formado abdomen, todo era perfecto, era el momento perfecto. Hasta que sintió una mano tocar su parte más sensible fue que se despertó sobresaltado, había pensado que era un sueño, pero al abrir los ojos y ver al rubio desnudo sobre él, se dio cuenta que era realidad, una deliciosa realidad.

-Buenos días, Harry –el rubio ronroneó sensualmente mientras sus manos trabajaban arduamente para darle placer al moreno, el cuál no pudo responder más que con un gemido, al parecer, Draco lo había atacado desde hace un rato, puesto que ya no llevaba los bóxers que se había puesto para hablar con Ron y con Herm y él se acordaba haberse dormido con ellos.

-Oh... Draco... –Harry se retorcía salvajemente bajo el rubio debido a las intensas oleadas de placer que estaba experimentando, no podía pensar, es decir, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera placer. Pero cuando las manos del Slytherin fueron substituidas por su húmeda boca, el Gryffindor no pudo evitar literalmente gritar de satisfacción, Draco era MUY bueno en lo que hacía, _demasiado bueno_, pensó Harry, era la segunda vez que lo comprobaba. El rubio, al ver el efecto que provocaba en Harry, se excitó aún más, intensificando su labor, mientras Harry tomó la cabeza de Draco y le indicó con un gesto que no se detuviera. –Así... más... ah!... si!!... Draco – el rubio estaba que ardía, incitado por los gemidos y las palabras del moreno tomó una decisión, subió la cabeza y quedó frente a frente con Harry, inmediatamente le susurró.

-Lo voy a hacer, rápido e intenso, vas a gozar como nunca – una sonrisa y una mirada increíblemente seductora acompañó sus palabras, Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear, Draco le abrió las piernas en un movimiento rápido y preciso y lo penetró, Harry se arqueó y soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir la intromisión, pero no por el dolor, sino por el intenso placer que sintió con la rudeza de Draco, era muy excitante ser tomado así, con desesperación.

El rubio empezó con sus embestidas, pero no eran como las de la pasada noche, aunque apasionadas, estas eran, como decirlo, fuertes, ardientes, desesperadas, cada una acompañada por los sonidos que surgen de la experimentación del placer más intenso, sonidos provenientes de ambos chicos, los cuáles se vinieron no soportando por más tiempo la fricción entre sus sudorosos cuerpos.

Draco salió de Harry y se recostó a su lado, ambos estaban exhaustos, simplemente fue, por definirlo de algún modo, fogoso e impetuoso, igual que la personalidad de Draco en la cama, y por lo tanto, sumamente excitante. Ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas y luchaban por controlarlas, mientras hacían esto, el moreno se giró y se abrazó al pecho del rubio quien pasó su mano debajo de la cabeza de Harry, una posición que cada vez se hacía más familiar para ellos, aún bastante agitado el dueño de los más bellos ojos verdes intentó hablar.

-Eso... fue... único –Al terminar de decir esto el Gryffindor levantó la cabeza y conectó su mirada con la del chico entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le brindaba una bella sonrisa, la cuál fue correspondida por Draco.

-Gracias... me encanta que estés TAN satisfecho –respondió el rubio con un poco más de control sobre su respiración y sus palabras, y por qué no decirlo, un poco de arrogancia, así era el rubio, arrogante y bello.

-Oh, eso es poco decir, nunca lo había disfrutado tanto. Creo que es mi forma favorita de ser despertado –admitió un Harry un poco sonrojado

-Me alegro mucho, te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que no lo pude resistir y menos al recordar lo de anoche, quería verte gemir de nuevo mi nombre –dijo Draco en un susurro sobre los labios de Harry haciéndolo sonrojar aún más- Bien, me muero de hambre, que te parece si vamos a desayunar – dijo el rubio dándole un beso al Gryffindor en los labios, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño- voy a tomar un reconfortante baño, si quieres acompañarme... –sugirió sensualmente con una pícara sonrisa y su ya clásica ceja enfatizando sus intenciones.

-Solo si llenas el jacuzzi –respondió Harry también pícaramente pero desde la cama, mientras retiraba las sábanas lentamente dejando al descubierto su bello y desnudo cuerpo y mirando a Draco fijamente, el cuál no lo miraba precisamente a la cara.

-Dalo por hecho –un guiño coqueto por parte del rubio y se metió al lujoso baño.

En fin, terminaron de bañarse, cabe destacar lo divertido que fue, enjabonándose el uno al otro, las burbujas con rico olor a esencias orientales, lo cosquilludo que era Harry, besos, un poco más de caricias, ya saben lo divertido que puede ser para una pareja un jacuzzi ¬¬ y si no pues qué esperan!! En fin, terminaron de vestirse y se dirigieron al restaurante buffet, cabe aclarar que iban mucho ahí porque la comida estaba deliciosa, había una gran variedad de alimentos y comías todo lo que querías sin tener que esperar y porque los otros restaurantes abrían o sólo de noche o necesitabas reservar por la cantidad de gente que quería comer ahí, como sea, se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente conversando de trivialidades.

Draco disfrutaba una deliciosa ensalada de diversas frutas de temporada producidas en la región acompañadas de miel y granola, así como un vaso de jugo de naranja, le gustaba desayunar ligero, para mantener la figura, por otro lado, Harry degustaba, bueno, qué no degustaba, había comido un plato de cereal, cuatro hot cakes, un panecillo, dos salchichas, fruta y muchos vasos de jugo de naranja, tantas veces se levantó en busca del preciado líquido que un mesero le llevó una jarra a la mesa para mayor comodidad, Draco sólo observaba con curiosidad como cada alimento enfrente de Harry desaparecía rápidamente.

-Veo –dijo sarcásticamente el rubio- que no tenías mucho apetito.

-Oh, bueno, el ejercicio tan intenso me dio mucha hambre, además, qué mejor forma de recuperar energías que con comida –dicho esto el moreno sonrió de una forma muy dulce, lo que sorprendió un poco a Draco haciéndolo fruncir el ceño, le había visto esa misma sonrisa cuando hablaba con sus amigos pero nunca una dirigida hacia él, siempre eran miradas de odio o sonrisas burlonas como las que él mismo le ofrecía a Harry cada vez que lo veía. El Gryffindor se dio cuenta que algo perturbó a su antes Némesis y decidió indagar -Qué, qué sucede, dije algo malo? –Draco vio preocupación en los ojos verdes y se obligó a sonreír, solo era falta de costumbre a las muestras de afecto del chico frente a él.

-No, nada –y tratando de cambiar el tema propuso- qué te parece si vamos al mar a broncearnos un poco después de desayunar? Aunque dudo que puedas bañarte pronto con todo lo que has comido, capaz que te ahogas –y terminó con su bella ceja enarcada – aunque no dudo que en otro tiempo yo mismo te hubiera empujado al mar con esa probabilidad ¬¬

-Vaya, qué reconfortante escuchar eso! – respondió Harry sarcástico –ahora te tengo una enorme confianza.

-Oh vamos, dije en otro tiempo, no dejaría ir a tan buen amante –una mirada lasciva se podía leer en los bellos ojos color plata.

-Sólo eso? –se podía escuchar cierta esperanza en la voz del chico moreno.

-A qué te refieres? –inquirió un confundido Draco quien no notó el tono utilizado por su compañero.

-Nada –se podía ver cierta decepción en lo ojos de Harry, pero rápido lo ocultó al desviar su mirada, al regresar a los ojos de Draco ésta había desaparecido –me parece buena idea –dijo con una sonrisa, aunque algo forzada –vamos a cambiarnos de una vez.

-Genial, en marcha cara rajada.

-Disculpa? –indignación y confusión en la voz del moreno, hacía rato que Draco no lo llamaba así.

-Oh, ya lo extrañaba, tenía que decirlo, lo necesitaba –respondió divertido el rubio aristócrata.

-No te preocupes hurón, sé a qué te refieres –ahora era malicia lo que se escuchaba en la voz de Harry (cuántos tonos de voz en tan poco tiempo, en fin)

-Oh, ya cállate Potter y camina –todo rastro de diversión en Draco se fue al... bueno, desapareció. Tomó a Harry de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta la suite que compartían desde hace ya cuatro días con este último riéndose de la respuesta del rubio ante su broma.

Terminaron de cambiarse y se dirigieron a la preciosa playa, no sin antes saludar a Ron y a Herm que se encontraban en una piscina por donde pasaron, más bien, fue Harry el que los saludó ya que Draco los ignoró olímpicamente, era suficiente un Gryffindor a la vez. Llegaron a la orilla del mar y se sentaron en dos sillas para tomar el sol, la arena blanca y suave, el bello color del mar, absolutamente cristalino, la suave brisa y el delicioso calor constituían el marco perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar de tan merecidas vacaciones. Pidieron deliciosas piñas coladas para combatir un poco el calor y se dedicaron a gozar de tan maravilloso lugar.

-Draco?

-Sí? –Draco se giró para ver a Harry y se sorprendió al ver cierta preocupación en los ojos verdes.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho

-Qué sucede? –preguntó curioso el bello rubio.

-Ron y Herm fueron temprano en la mañana a nuestra habitación y les dije lo que pasó, espero no te moleste.

-Qué puedo esperar del trío de oro, sabía que se los dirías –respondió Draco con una sonrisa y volviendo a recostarse.

-No te molesta?

-Oh no, la verdad me da igual, es mi vida y no me interesa lo que digan los demás –respondió el rubio acompañándolo con un gesto elegante de la mano.

-Se los vas a decir a Blaise y a Pansy? –dijo Harry mientras también se volvía a recostar más tranquilo.

-Ya lo saben

-Qué?!! Pero cuando les dijiste? –más tardó el moreno en recostarse que lo que ya estaba sentado de nuevo con una enorme cara de sorpresa, la cuál, divirtió mucho a Draco.

-Antes que te despertara me llamaron a la habitación para ver si había llegado, se preocupan por mí en el fondo, y fue cuando les dije, al terminar de hablar con ellos te vi durmiendo y, bueno, ya sabes el resto –un guiño y una sonrisa del Slytherin.

-Ah, bueno, entonces está bien –Harry se recostó, de nuevo.

-Cálmate Harry, solo nos estamos divirtiendo, somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, y lejos de Hogwarts es más fácil

-Si... sólo diversión... –Harry estaba algo decepcionado, nuevamente, todo indicaba que lo que Draco estaba haciendo era disfrutar el momento, no es que se interesara realmente en Harry o que sintiera algo por él, sino que él mismo lo había dicho, el moreno era un buen amante y eso era lo que más importaba al rubio.

-Pero basta de tonterías –el Slytherin sacó de sus pensamientos al moreno con su comentario- creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, vamos a nadar.

-Pero...

-Pero nada –Draco tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró al mar, el agua estaba en su punto, o sea, ni muy tibia, ni muy fría, en resumen estaba deliciosa. Cuando llegaron a una distancia algo alejada de la orilla, el rubio tomó al chico de los ojos esmeraldas entre sus brazos y lo besó apasionadamente, Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar pero al fin lo hizo y se dejo llevar por el beso, olvidando todas sus pasadas cavilaciones –quién iba a pensar que te tendría así –le susurró el rubio en los labios mientras hacía rozar sus cuerpos bajo el agua.

Estuvieron divirtiéndose algunas horas, nadaron, jugaron voleibol, en donde Draco descubrió era muy bueno una vez que lo aprendió ganándole a dos chicos que al parecer eran italianos, uno de los cuáles le sonreía descaradamente a Draco molestando tanto a Harry como al compañero del coqueto italiano, pero al parecer a Draco no le molestaba en lo absoluto sonriéndole de vuelta, no podía hacer nada, era la personalidad del rubio, en fin, después de que Harry se hartó de la situación decidió que tenía sed y que ya no quería jugar, arrastrando al rubio al bar en donde probaron varias bebidas con nombres extraños pero absolutamente deliciosas, luego se subieron a motos acuáticas, en fin, desquitaron su todo incluido hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

-Draco, me muero de hambre –dijo el moreno una vez que se bajaron de la moto.

-Pero si comiste mucho en el desayuno!, eres un verdadero barril sin fondo –le contestó Draco palmeándole el trasero- no se dónde te cabe tanto.

-Pues la verdad... quedé de almorzar con mis amigos así que te veo luego, esta bien?

-Ok, voy al Spa, mi piel está sufriendo mucho por el sol –respondió el rubio con tono dramático.

-Eres un maldito vanidoso!, no sé como te aguanto. Aunque pensándolo bien, eres todo un metrosexual –dijo Harry girando los ojos.

-Un qué? –preguntó Draco algo suspicaz pensando que le había dicho algo malo.

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Oye, tengo que cuidar mi belleza que no es poca, ya viste los resultados de hacerlo con Paolo (el italiano coqueto), además, nunca me has aguantado, bueno, hasta ahora.

-Oh, ya cállate, te veo al rato –el Gryffindor le dio un beso al rubio y se fue.

Harry fue rápidamente a cambiarse a su cuarto y luego se dirigió al restaurante, si!!! Al buffet, ¿cómo supieron? En fin, apenas entró localizó a sus amigos que al verlo le hicieron la mano, el moreno se acercó y se sentó.

-Lamento llegar tarde, es que estaba... –se excusó Harry pero fue interrumpido por Herm

-Con Draco, muy entretenido, no? –preguntó pícaramente la chica.

-Pues...

-Bien, ahora cuéntanos como va tu extraña relación con esa asquerosa serpiente –lo interrumpió ahora el pelirrojo.

-Pues así que digan una relación, no hay, saben lo que siento por él, pero al parecer él solo se está divirtiendo.

-Ya le dijiste lo que sientes? –dijo Herm con cierta preocupación en los ojos al comprender por lo que estaba pasando su amigo.

-No, no hemos hablado de nada, imagínate que se lo digo y se ríe, aún es un Malfoy y un Slytherin Herm, si lo que el quiere es pasarla bien por un rato, pues ni modo, no puedo hacer nada, si es la única manera de estar con él pues me adaptaré, ya después veremos qué pasa. Sé que es patético, estoy consciente de ello, pero lo amo y quiero estar con él.

-No te preocupes Harry, se enamorará de ti, eres muy especial y tarde o temprano él se dará cuenta, solo hace falta tiempo -la chica le acariciaba la mano mientras le decía esto.

-Gracias, bien, voy por mi comida, tengo mucha hambre, pero cuando regrese vamos a hablar de ustedes ¬¬ quiero saber todo

-Pero... –intentó replicar Ron pero el buscador lo interrumpió.

-Pero nada, ya regreso –Una vez que Harry regresó con un plato con un poco de casi todos los platillos que habían y de tomar jugo de naranja, su favorito, los empezó a interrogar - Ahora sí, les escucho.

-Qué quieres saber? –preguntó Herm.

-Todo, qué paso después que se besaron en la disco la primera noche que es tuvimos aquí – la pareja enrojeció furiosamente- si, los vi, y qué ha pasado desde entonces?

-Pues lo que tenía que pasar –respondió Ron mientras Herm solo bajaba la mirada algo apenada- le dije a Herm que la quería, ella me dijo que me correspondía y le pedí que lo intentáramos, aceptó y ya somos novios.

-Muy tierno, además ya era hora, pero eso fue el primer día, qué han hecho desde entonces? –dijo el moreno con mirada pícara.

-Nosotros... –empezó Ron.

-Conocernos mejor –sentenció la chica interrumpiendo a su novio.

-Ah, bueno, Ok, no digo más –dijo Harry mientras se enfocaba a su comida, no quería enfadar a su amiga si seguía preguntando, aunque, ya se lo sacaría a Ron después jeje

-Por cierto Harry, pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños, qué piensas hacer? –lo interrogó su mejor amigo –piensas pasarte todo el día con ése?

-No lo sé, él no sabe cuándo es mi cumpleaños así que aún no tengo idea.

-Por si acaso, me gustaría que almorzáramos ese día para que tengas libre la noche, ya he reservado en el mejor restaurante, así que nos vemos a la una en el lobby, estás de acuerdo? – la chica sonreía muy emocionada.

-Por supuesto, los veré ahí. Y qué me cuentan de Blaise y Pansy, aún siguen juntos?

-Sí, al parecer están muy enamorados, cuando vi a Pansy en la mañana en el Spa me dijo que estaba muy feliz, se han vuelto muy civilizados con nosotros, verdad Ron?

-Si, no me lo vas a creer, pero mientras las chicas estaban en el Spa me encontré a Blaise y nos fuimos a jugar golf, y por cierto, ya me enseñó como se juega, estuvo, diría que hasta divertido.

-Vaya, quién lo diría, nosotros interactuando con los Slytherins, si Seamus, Neville y Dean nos vieran se morirían!!

-No lo dudes ni un minuto Harry, yo mismo aún no lo creo, hemos caído tan bajo –Ron utilizó un tono dramático muy parecido al utilizado por Draco anteriormente, lo que no pudo dejar de notar el lindo chico moreno.

-Bien chicos, les veo luego, voy a ver dónde esta mi Slytherin personal, no lo puedo dejar ni un minuto solo, vieran que pegue tiene el maldito? Y con lo vanidoso que es se deja llevar –resignación en el moreno.

-Tú no te quedas atrás –le dijo su amiga señalándole a un chico detrás de él- no ha dejado de mirarte y sonreírte -Harry volteó discretamente y se encontró con un chico de cabellos castaños, era Brad, a Harry no le gustó la manera como lo miraba, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-Si, como sea, bien –dijo levantándose el moreno dándole un beso en la mejilla a Herm y la mano a Ron- los veo luego.

-De acuerdo, pensamos ir a la disco, así que si te animas te das una vuelta.

-Claro Ron, sabes que me encanta bailar. Adiós –una sonrisa y desapareció.

Harry iba caminando tranquilamente, como suponía que el rubio aún no había terminado con su visita al Spa decidió ir a la boutique para ver que ropa tenían. Tal como sus amigos y como los Slytherins, según le había dicho Draco, había cambiado dinero mágico por dinero muggle, es decir euros y luego lo habían cambiado a pesos para evitar problemas, por lo que decidió comprarse algo de ropa y algunos recuerdos para Dean, Neville, Seamus, para los Weasley y para Remus. Aún no podía creer que Dumbledor le hubiera permitido ir debido a la amenaza que suponía Voldemort pero lo hizo, aunque no sin antes realizar algunos hechizos en Harry. En fin, ahí estaba probándose una bella playera de la selección mexicana de fútbol en color blanco con adornos en verde y rojo, le había gustado y decidió comprarla, se dirigía a la caja cuando de pronto un chico chocó con él

-Oh, lo siento –dijo el recién llegado, un chico alto, de cabellos negros, de tez muy blanca, de ojos color miel y espectacularmente apuesto, con un cuerpo, bueno, imagínenselo, al parecer era de la misma edad de Harry.

-No hay problema –respondió Harry con una sonrisa

-No te vi, estaba mirando esa playera de la selección de México es muy bonita

-Ya lo creo, justo voy a comprar una

-Genial, yo también, por cierto soy Will, mucho gusto –el chico le tendió la mano a Harry

-Mucho gusto Will, soy Harry

-Eres de Inglaterra, supongo, por el acento

-Si, así es

-Yo soy de los Estados Unidos, de New York, vine a acompañar a mi hermana que quería venir con sus amigas pero mis padres no querían y bueno, terminé de niñero.

-Que mal, pero te diviertes, supongo

-Pues... si, aunque imagínate cuidar a 3 chicas, no es fácil, lo juro –dijo el chico con cara de sufrimiento

-Jaja lo siento, yo vine con mis amigos del escuela, nos ganamos un premio y aquí estamos

-Genial, por lo menos estás con tus amigos, en cambio yo... –suspiró, se giró y le dijo a la vendedora- me da una de esas en talla grande, por favor

-Por supuesto –respondió la vendedora- aquí tiene –dijo entregándole la bolsa con la playera, el chico pagó y se dirigió de nuevo a Harry

-Bueno Harry, un gusto conocerte, pero debo irme, no sé que estarán haciendo esas niñas, capaz que estén acabando con el bar, uh, si las conocieras ¬¬

-Igualmente Will, y suerte –Harry le ofreció la mano y el chico la estrech

-Gracias, a ver si nos vemos después, necesito una plática que no incluya a Orlando Bloom o Brad Pitt, moriré si sigo así, bueno bye

-Ok, bye –contestó Harry con una sonrisa y vio como el chico se marchaba, _que bien es conocer a alguien agradable,_ pens

Luego del incidente decidió comprar más cosas, se probó una playera con alusiones a la Riviera Maya en color rojo, una más en color azul marino con unos bellos delfines, eran los animales favoritos de Harry, se compró unos collares hechos de concha marina en diversos estilos y colores, una gorra en azul marino también con un pequeño delfín bordado y unos bellos lentes de sol Calvin Klein que le costaron una fortuna, pero le gustaron tanto que no le importó. Sacó su cartera y pagó en total... bueno, mucho pero mucho dinero. Salió de ahí con sus bolsas y se dio cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, se había pasado casi toda la tarde de compras y aún no compraba los recuerdos para sus amigos.

Se dirigió a su habitación para depositar los paquetes, esperaba que Draco estuviera ahí esperándolo o algo así, pero no, no estaba, dejó los paquetes en la cama y decidió buscarlo, podría estar en una piscina o en el bar, en fin, tenía que encontrarlo, necesitaba verlo. Se encaminó por uno de los pasillos externos del hotel que llevaba a una de las piscinas, el cuál, estaba decorado con bellas y exóticas flores a cada lado creando un entorno mágico y perfumando el ambiente con deliciosas esencias, además, habían unos pequeños faroles de estilo antiguo que iluminaban el camino, sabía que a Draco le gustaba esa piscina en particular porque era la más tranquila y tenía un jacuzzi a un lado con vista al espléndido Mar Caribe, una de las pasiones del rubio.

Cuando llegó a la esquina y giró para adentrarse a la última parte del pasillo que lo llevaría a dicha piscina, se encontró con el último espectáculo que hubiera deseado presenciar. Ahí se encontraba el rubio que había estado buscando, pero no estaba solo, se encontraba con Brad, pero lo peor de todo, es que lo estaba besando. Harry se quedó en shock, Draco, como estaba a espaldas de el moreno no lo vio, tenía sostenida la cabeza de Brad entre sus manos y lo besaba con cierta pasión, Brad, que estaba de frente al Gryffindor si lo vio, le dirigió la misma mirada que le había brindado en el comedor, una totalmente maliciosa. Harry no se podía mover, sabía que Draco no lo amaba, pero nunca pensó que pudiera jugar con él de esa manera, aunque era un Slytherin, lo que había pasado en los últimos días le había llevado a pensar que por lo menos le tenía cierto respeto, pero no era así, se había equivocado por completo. Bajó la cara con los ojos fuertemente apretados, al igual que sus puños, pero cuando la volvió a levantar se podía leer determinación en sus verdes ojos, no volvería a permitir esto nunca más. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí bajo la mirada burlona de Brad, Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, y él tampoco se hizo notar. Lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo humillara de esa forma, tenía dignidad y aunque su corazón se rompiera se alejaría de Draco, por su propio bien. Mientras en el lugar que había abandonado el moreno sucedían cosas muy diferentes a como él las pensó.

-Bien Brad –dijo Draco soltándose del castaño- ya tienes lo que querías, ahora ya puedes dejarme en paz y a Harry, sabía que era muy irresistible, pero rogarme por un último beso es patético, aún así, como soy tan caritativo te lo di, obtuviste lo que querías con esto? –había burla en la voz del rubio.

-No sabes cuan satisfecho estoy Draco –se giró para irse- recuerda que si no te va bien con Harry puedes buscarme –un guiño y desapareció, nunca pensó tener tanta suerte, pero su rival no pudo elegir mejor momento para aparecerse, lo único que buscaba era tentar de nuevo al rubio con un beso, sabía que si le llegaba por su vanidad lo iba a lograr, pero sin duda tenía mucha suerte, ahora era cuestión de esperar.

-_Vaya, existe gente tan patética en esta vida que bueno, ya ni vale la pena pensar en él, mejor busco a Harry, por increíble que parezca ya lo extraño, Diosss!! Me estaré enamorando del cara rajada? _pensó Draco, _tal vez... tal vez lo que siento sea amor, qué cursi!!! Pero para qué negarlo, creo que lo quiero, es tan tierno, pero a la vez tan fuerte. Ahhh!! Ya basta!!!!, mejor lo busco y dejo de pensar en cursilerías, cuando lo vea sabré lo que siento de una vez por todas. Sé que él siente algo por mí, lo puedo leer en sus ojos, tal vez es hora de decir lo que siento. _Y con estos pensamientos se dirigió a su habitación, de donde lo había sacado Brad unos minutos atrás para hablar con él, si no estaba ahí tendría que buscarlo, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo, y por primera vez, ser sincero consigo mismo y con la persona que ahora más le importaba.

**Que les pareció? Un poco cursi? Tal vez, aunque la forma de despertar fue... interesante, qué hará Harry al respecto al ver a su rubio con Brad?, jaja esto de verdad no se lo imaginan, y que papel jugará el tal Will? Ya lo descubriremos, en fin, gracias por TODOS sus reviews me siento halagada de sus comentarios, y sigan leyendo y mandando sus opiniones acerca de este fic, pero ahora, las contestaciones como lo prometí: **

**Sese: **Me encanta q te encanté, y si a mí también ya me había fastidiado el rubio oxigenado, aunque el bello Draco volvió a meter la pata en este cap, su vanidad, en fin, ya verás jeje lo perseguirá un poco más. Besos y espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas, bye.

**Diabolik: **Hola me encanta q sigas este fic, pena por Brad?, aún la sientes después de este cap?, jeje y bueno por lo extremadamente cursi no te preocupes, no habrá, pero si un poquito de vez en cuando, te mando muchos besos y sigue leyendo, byeeeee!!!

**Lucymalfoy: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y si, habrá mucha tensión sexual, aunque a veces si serán un poco tiernos, sorry jeje pero seguirá interesante la situación, te mando Besos y no t pierdas que se pondrá mejor, byee

**Ayda merodeadora: **Jaja gracias por tus opiniones, qué pasará? Es la pregunta del millón y definitivamente hay más escenitas ardientes, q te pareció la de éste cap? Rápida pero efectiva y si se acabará o no jeje aún no lo decido, ya veremos, besos y cuídate.

**Serenity Malfoy: **Gracias por tus comentarios y lo escribir ni te preocupes jeje lo hago hasta en la escuela, besos!!

**Murtilla: **Jaja no te preocupes seguirá subiendo de tono o al menos variaran de escenario y el porque lo persiguió se aclaró en este cap, todos tienen su corazoncito jeje, gracias por tus comentarios y besos!!!

**OlgaxTomFelton1: **Gracias!! Siempre me das ánimos yo sigo escribiendo y tú sigue leyendo jeje besos!!

**gallaghersister:** Me siento muy halagada de tu comentario, de verdad gracias, y en cuanto a las pirámides jeje no creo que les de tiempo con todo lo que va a pasar, pero quién dice que no las conocerán algún día jeje besos!!

**HydeistGirl:** Oh!! Gracias, me sonrojo por tu comentario jeje, y sí, el rubio es algo... mmm digamos que le gusta experimentar mucho y qué pasará? Ya lo veremos jaja besos!!

**Siendo todo por ahora, nos vemos el próximo viernes besos a todos!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Frine**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Saluutttttt!!!!!! Ya estoy de nuevo molestando jajaja, espero les guste el cap 8 ya que gracias a sus comentarios lo modifique un poco del original que ya había escrito, la verdad es muy diferente pero hecho con mucho amor para ustedes, Dios!!! Estoy de cursi, ni modo ¬¬ ya que, en fin, es una historia slash y con lemon de Harry y Draco así que ya saben, todo es de Rowling menos lo que salió de mi pervertida y rara mente (quién dijo eso ¬¬) así que disfruten el siguiente cap jeje**

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 8

Harry llegó furioso a su habitación, estaba que reventaba por la situación que había presenciado momentos antes entre la asquerosa serpiente y el gusano de Brad. Había pensado que tenía algo con el Slytherin, pero al parecer se equivocó, solo era una rata traicionera, como siempre había sido, qué se podía esperar de un Malfoy? El moreno se sentó furibundo en una de las sillas de la terraza y respiró profundamente, necesitaba calmarse y pensar en lo que haría cuando el rubio llegara, sabía que Draco no tardaría en presentarse en la suite. Lo amaba muchísimo pero el moreno tenía dignidad y mucho orgullo y el engaño de Draco no lo iba a derrumbar, Harry nunca se había caracterizado por ser débil y esta era una nueva ocasión en que lo demostraría, oh si, Draco se arrepentiría de su estúpida acción.

Al parecer el rubio no sabía que Harry lo había visto, por lo que éste último decidió que sacaría ventaja de ello, su mente hábil para pensar rápido sus jugadas en Quidditch sería muy útil en este momento, necesitaba ser muy cuidadoso en su proceder. Sabía que el rubio, en el fondo, si sentía algo por él, que Brad no le interesaba en absoluto, pero su maldita vanidad era su perdición, ese ego del tamaño del mundo lo arrastraba a pensar que tenía al moreno muy seguro y que podía engañarlo sin que este se diera cuenta, le gustaba sentir que tenía el poder de la naciente relación, que él era quien dominaba, ahora se daría cuenta que no era así. Harry no era vengativo, a menudo, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un sexy pero traicionero rubio, entró y cerró la puerta suavemente. Su mirada se paseó por la habitación buscando al apuesto moreno, al no encontrarlo en el recibidor supuso que estaría en la habitación, sabía que había llegado, vio su llave en la mesita de la entrada. Se dirigió al cuarto y entró, el moreno no estaba pero pudo escuchar el correr del agua en el baño, se acercó y abrió la puerta silenciosamente, revelando a un relajado Harry en el jacuzzi con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo cubierto de burbujas, húmedo, resbaloso, apetecible, imagen que provocó en el rubio un alza de temperatura. Por unos momentos, se quedó parado en la puerta absorto en el cuerpo moreno desnudo frente a él, hasta que pudo reaccionar, se quitó rápidamente la ropa y se metió al jacuzzi junto a Harry, quien al parecer, acababa de darse cuenta de la presencia del otro chico. Los verdes ojos se abrieron y se cruzaron con los plata, Harry pudo ver el deseo llenar el cuerpo del rubio.

-Hola Harry, ya estoy aquí –dijo Draco intentando abalanzarse sobre Harry

-Ya te vi, ahora si me disculpas, me voy a vestir, me voy un rato a la disco –dijo el moreno levantándose sin pudor alguno, dejando al descubierto, a la vista de Draco su bello cuerpo en todo su esplendor, dejando al otro en shock ante semejante vista, y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar...

-Qué?!! –cuestionó el rubio con frustración, esperaba poder... mmm... jugar con su chico

-Ya me oíste, te veo en la noche

-No voy a ir contigo? –siguió con su cuestionamiento el rubio desde el interior del confortable jacuzzi

-Pues... tenía unos planes pendientes, pero, como quieras –respondió el ojiverde como si le restara importancia, tomó una toalla y salió del baño. Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Harry iba a salir sin él, cómo era eso posible, no lo permitiría, era SU chico, qué diablos estaba pensado Harry?, salir sin él, já, ya vería. Después de su reflexión, el rubio salió del jacuzzi, tomó una toalla y siguió a su compañero a la habitación, cuando llegó, el moreno ya estaba listo, vestía unos jeans y una playera blanca que hacían resaltar su moreno cuerpo y sus bellos ojos esmeralda, el rubio lo contempló detenidamente, era muy bello.

-Que? –preguntó el Gryffindor al sentir la plateada mirada recorriendo su cuerpo

-Nada, es que te ves muy bien

-Gracias –y levantándose- me voy, nos vemos luego

-No me vas a esperar?

-Para qué? Sabes el camino, te veo más tarde

-Bien –respondió el rubio enojado por la actitud de Harry- vete, si me dan ganas te veo all

-Ok –respondió Harry como si en realidad no le importara si el otro se aparecía o no, se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación y segundos después, la suite. Draco estaba en shock por el comportamiento de Harry, lo había tratado como si no le importara, como en Hogwarts, cómo se atrevía?!!, pero lo que más coraje le dio era que se había comportado como un estúpido, casi rogándole que lo esperara para ir con él a la disco, UN MALFOY ROGANDO!!!, patético y difícil de creer, y sin embargo ahí se encontraba, desnudo y mojado en medio de la habitación y pensando en Harry.

Un par de horas más tarde, aún se encontraba en el cuarto, aunque ya vestido, estaba acostado en la cama pensando en ir o no ir a la disco, dejar solo a Harry a merced de imbéciles o tragarse su orgullo e ir a buscarlo, se maldijo a sí mismo cuando unos minutos después estaba en camino al encuentro con el moreno, se había cambiado y lucía unos jeans y una playera roja que hacía resaltar su pálida piel (el sol no le había dado color alguno y para mí, mejor), se encontró con Blaise y Pansy que caminaban por la playa, charlaron un momento y siguió su camino, en fin, ahí se encontraba en la puerta del antro, con su mente aún dividida entre entrar o no.

Atravesó el umbral y se vio inundado por la música a todo volumen, un mar de gente chocando con él (algo que odiaba) hasta que alcanzó llegar a la barra, se sentó en un lugar milagrosamente vació y pidió un tequila, ya que necesitaba algo más fuerte que una cerveza, se lo tomó de un trago, aún estaba molesto con Harry por tratarlo así, cuando lo viera se lo haría saber. Inspeccionó el lugar con la vista y se topó con él, estaba en una mesa un poco alejada de la barra pero se podía ver claramente ya que no había gente estorbando la vista, pidió otro tequila, su chico NO estaba solo, lo tomó de nuevo de un trago, conversaba animadamente con un muchacho muy apuesto, otro tequila pero ahora doble, pudo ver como reía divertido a lo que aquel tipejo le decía, otro tequila doble, cómo se atrevía a estar con otro cuando sabía que él llegaría?, su vista le empezaba a fallar, pero otro tequila doble siguió a sus hermanos bebidos, se levantó furioso y se dispuso a ir a donde Harry estaba (el tequila es MUY bueno para darse valor, y si no, pruébenlo jeje luego me cuentan - )

El moreno lo había visto desde que entró, mientras conversaba con Will como había estado haciendo desde hace varias horas de las peripecias con su hermanita y sus amigas y de la NOVIA que Will tenía en Manhattan, se pudo dar cuenta de cómo el rubio lo miraba con enojo y rió para sus adentros, luego vio como Draco se dirigía hacia él con la furia reflejándose en sus aristócratas facciones y para evitarle un mal momento a su nuevo amigo (así es malpensados, solo se lo había encontrado de casualidad y lo acompañaba mientras sus acompañantes regresaban) se levantó, disculpándose con que había visto a alguien y dejando al chico con su hermanita y compañía que acababan de llegar, Harry se dirigió a una parte un poco vacía y cuando iba a llegar a una mesa desocupada para sentarse sintió como lo detenían por un brazo y ejercían cierta fuerza, haciendo que se girara

-Qué diablos... crees que.... haces?!! –logró articular el rubio trabajosamente debido al exceso de tequila en su sangre (Dios bendiga al tequilaaaaa, mmm... tequila - )

-Ah, eres tú, a qué te refieres –dijo el moreno tranquilamente

-A ese... tipo!! Quién es, dime!! –el rubio apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-Un amigo de New York

-No me mientas, vi... –Draco no pudo seguir hablando debido a la sorpresa. Harry lo arrinconó de un solo movimiento en la pared

-Qué viste? Nada pasó –murmuró el moreno en los labios de su compañero

-Qué diablos... te pasa... Pot... Potter?!! –Harry sonri

-Nada, bien, me voy, nos vemos luego Malfoy –el moreno se separó y se iba a girar para marcharse cuando Draco al tratar de detener a Harry trastabilló y perdió el poco equilibrio que le quedaba

-Espera... oh – gruñó el rubio al mismo tiempo que el ojiverde logró tomarlo entre sus brazos antes de que el chico llegara al suelo

-Tranquilo Draco, por qué no te vas a descansar? Estas muy ebrio

-Cállate Potter!! –el rubio jaló el cuerpo del moreno hacia sí- por qué me tratas así?, yo...

-Sí? –preguntó curioso el moreno

-Te amo, ok? Por qué me ignoras?

-Draco, Draco, Draco –dijo burlón el moreno- qué tonterías dices? Ya no tomes tequila, te hace mal

-No!! Escúchame –era desesperación lo que llenaba la voz del chico Malfoy

-Ven, sentémonos –Harry arrastró a su compañero hacia el sillón vacío y se sentaron, Draco por supuesto con la ayuda de Harry.

-Harry, hay algo que...yo... debo decirte –dijo el rubio haciendo que Harry lo mirara.

-Te escucho atentamente

-Hoy vi a Brad y... bueno, me pidió un último favor y yo, bueno... –Draco bajó la vista, no sabía como decirlo, tenía miedo de la reacción de Harry, MIEDO!!! Había caído muy bajo..

-Resume, que no tengo toda la noche, quiero bailar un poco antes de que amanezca

-Bueno, lo besé ok!!!!! –dijo ya desesperado ante la tranquilidad del moreno, pensaba que mientras más rápido lo dijera menos afectaría a su compañero, Harry solo levantó una ceja- Pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo!!

-Y por qué lo hiciste?-la ya mencionada tranquilidad no lo abandonaba, obviamente porque ya lo sabía.

-Me dijo que era muy bueno besando, algo que sé, y que era para recordarme, y como supongo que es difícil perderme una vez que me has tenido y todo eso –al rubio lo que no lo abandonaba era la arrogancia- decidí ser caritativo con él y pues...

-Lo besaste -lo interrumpió Harry.

-Si, así fue, pero a quien amo es a ti –dijo, anhelando que el Gryffindor le creyera.

-Seguro? Yo creo que hay alguien a quien amas más –seriedad en el rostro moreno.

-Eh? NO!!! Te juro que no!! –por qué Harry no le creía? Él decía la verdad.

-Te amas a ti mismo, eres un vanidoso, egocéntrico y estúpido ser humano

-Yo... oyeeee!!!! –gritó Draco indignado.

-A callar Malfoy, ni una palabra, a menos que sea un ruego, que es algo que sí podría escuchar

-Que?!! Yo rogando? NUNCA!! –su vista seguía fallándole, ahora veía todo algo borroso.

-Como quieras, entonces, no tenemos nada de que hablar, nos vemos después –Harry hizo el intento de levantarse, pero el rubio lo detuvo jalándolo de un brazo y sentándolo de nuevo.

-NO!! De acuerdo... yo... lo... –Draco calló con un gesto de sufrimiento en la cara.

-Vamos no es tan difícil –lo instó Harry con una sonrisa juguetona

-Lo... sien... Ok!!, ya!!, lo siento!!!!-gritó- te amo y esto nunca volverá a pasar –bajó la mirada avergonzado de la debilidad que acababa de mostrar

-Ves? No fue tan difícil –una sonrisa cubría el rostro del Gryffindor.

-No tienes ni una maldita idea de lo difícil que fue

-Jajajaja, tengo cierta idea –Harry se sorprendió del comportamiento del rubio y de su propio comportamiento, hace apenas unas horas estaba furioso con el Slytherin, pero luego de ver la conducta de Malfoy en los últimos minutos, confirmó lo que ya sospechaba, Draco lo amaba y mucho, sus ojos no mentían, aunque estuvieran algo desenfocados por el alcohol, por otro lado, Draco NUNCA se había emborrachado, era muy cuidadoso en cuanto a mantener la cordura, sabía cuánto beber, pero la situación de esta noche le había hecho perder el control, síntoma de que le molestaba ver a Harry con otro, eso estaba muy bien, según pensaba Harry. Draco aún seguía algo avergonzado por su debilidad- Qué te parece si bailamos un poco? Para que se te baje el alcohol y podamos hablar mejor, qué dices?

-Bien, de verdad necesito que esto se me baje

-No es lo único ¬-¬ -respondió el ojiverde

-Eh? –preguntó el rubio confuso al no encontrar lo OTRO que necesitaba que se bajara, y eso que inspeccionó muy bien TODO su lindo cuerpecito

-La arrogancia, Draco, qué pensaste?

-Ya cállate Potter y vamos a bailar –sonrojándose como nunca en su vida.

-Adelante –_cómo no iba a perdonarlo?_, pensó el moreno mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano y se dirigían a pista, _es un poco estúpido pero es parte de su encanto, sé que a partir de ahora todo irá bien, he roto su principal barrera, su arrogancia, me pidió perdón y eso, viniendo de Draco Malfoy vale mucho._

En fin, bailaron por horas sin despegarse ni un segundo, logrando que al rubio se le bajara el alcohol pero se le subiera... mmm... el deseo, ya saben, la ya conocida fricción de cuerpos hizo de las suyas. Harry vio de pronto a Herm con Ron en una mesa muy entretenidos el uno en el otro, su relación iba viento en popa, o sea excelente, y se acercó para saludarlos, Draco, para quedar bien con Harry los saludó, más bien el moreno lo obligó a que lo hiciera, pero el rubio lo hizo con una cara de arrogancia que bueno, Harry mejor optó por alejarse de ahí antes de que Ron y Draco empezaran con su clásica batalla de insultos, por lo que se despidió apresuradamente de ellos y se alejó a otro lado del antro. Draco ya había recuperado el equilibrio y la lucidez, pero lo que más le gustó a Harry era que había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, literalmente( y no se refiere a que Draco ya controle SU propio cuerpo), por lo que el moreno jadeaba en los brazos de su compañero rendido a sus caricias. Salieron del lugar como a las cuatro de la mañana y se fueron al muelle a platicar, al llegar, se sentaron y Draco abrazó a Harry fuertemente contra su cuerpo, no había absolutamente nadie en todo el lugar debido a la hora, se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió.

-Siento lo que pasó Harry, de verdad, me dejé llevar por mi vanidad

-Sé que lo sientes, pero es bueno que lo reconozcas, ya que así no lo volverás a hacer

-Créelo, te amo mucho –de pronto se detuvo y luego una cara de susto apareció en su rostro- Oh Diossss!! Me escucho tan cursi!! –Harry no pudo evitar reír- sin embargo, es lo que siento, pero me da trabajo expresarlo

-No, de verdad?

-Oh cállate, hablo en serio –Harry giró su cara y su mirada se unió a la de Draco

-También te amo Draco –se fue acercando lentamente y se fundieron en un tierno beso, dulce y amoroso.

-Harry –dijo el Slytherin cuando se separaron- me gustaría que esto fuera más formal, que tengamos una verdadera relación, sé que se va a escuchar muy cliché y cursi, por lo cuál me suicidaré luego u .uU, pero, te gustaría ser mi... mi...

-Por supuesto –lo interrumpió un ansioso moreno al ver el enorme esfuerzo que hacía su compañero para hacer tan deseada pregunta por ambos- te amo, cómo decir que no? –Draco sonrió y jaló de nuevo la boca del Gryffindor hacia la suya.

Estuvieron sentados en el muelle esperando el amanecer, siempre abrazados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, en silencio, cualquier sonido sería inadecuado, estuvieron amándose en silencio, hasta que, al rubio se le ocurrió una mejor idea.

-Harry

-Si

-Estamos solos

-Ya lo sé

-No me has entendido, completamente solos –mientras el rubio decía esto con voz sexy, su mano bajaba traviesamente por el pecho y abdomen de Harry

-Qué crees que haces? –dijo el moreno algo sorprendido.

-Pues, no sé, tocándote –una sonrisa pícara cubría sus bellas facciones.

-Ahh, Draco, nos van a ver... Oh!! –Harry trataba de detener a Draco pero, para ser sinceros, no ponía mucho esfuerzo en ello.

-Vamos Harry, es excitante!!

-Yo... ahhh... no sé... –la mano del rubio ayudaba al moreno a ponerse a tono atacando sobre la ropa su zona más sensible, puesto que él ya estaba muy excitado, de lo que pudo darse cuenta Harry fácilmente

-Te gusta esto? –el rubio había sentado a Harry sobre sus piernas creando fricción y al mismo tiempo acariciaba su... ehm, parte (me sonrojo )

-Oh Dios, siii!!

-Qué te parecería si, ya sabes –un guiño coqueto- justo aquí?

-Yo... –Harry dudaba hasta que Draco lo tomó fuertemente de pronto sobre la ropa- Ohhh!!!! Bien, de acuerdo, hagámoslo!!

-Fuiste muy difícil –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

-Sintiendo esto –Harry lo tomó de la misma forma produciendo un sonoro gemido del rubio- tú qué dirías?

-Ohh!!! Bien, ya no digo más –el rubio empezó a desabrochar los jeans de Harry y a bajarlo junto con su bóxer lo necesario, mientras comprobaba la ausencia de testigos, luego abrió sus propios jeans y jaló al moreno –listo?, porque yo estoy que ardo.

-Para ti, siempre – Draco lo fue penetrando despacio debido a la falta de preparación, pero no hubo mayor problema, el hacerlo con el peligro de ser descubiertos los había excitado tanto que, bueno, lo único que podían sentir era placer – Oh!!... si... sigue... –pedía el ojiverde.

-Lo que tu pidas, amor –el rubio, que tenía a Harry sentado en sus piernas, espaldas a él, empezó a mover con más fuerza sus caderas poniendo al mismo tiempo una mano en la boca de su chico para atenuar sus sonoros gemidos, tampoco querían llamar mucho la atención, y la otra donde al moreno más le hacía falta, al sentir la mano de Draco sobre su boca Harry no pudo pensar más que en lamerla y succionarla, tanto la palma como cada uno de los bellos dedos del Slytherin, lo que enloqueció a Draco, excitándolo si es posible, aún más, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener sus gemidos, al verlo, Harry giró la cabeza un poco y unió sus labios a los de Draco, ahogando mutuamente sus gemidos. Ambos se vinieron fuertemente justo ahí, en el muelle, a medio vestir mientras se perdían en un fogoso beso.

-Te amo Harry –dijo mientras abrazaba al moreno aún dentro de él.

-También te amo Draco –un beso más.

Más tarde, llegaron a su habitación, cuando los primeros rayos del sol bañaban las playas del caribe, se dirigieron directo a la cama y se acostaron, exhaustos de los acontecimientos pasados (jeje y quién no ¬-¬) y sobre todo, por la falta de sueño, cayeron dormidos apenas se acomodaron, uno en brazos del otro, adormecidos por la calidez y la acompasada respiración del compañero amado (Ok lo acepto, mátenme, es cursi ¬¬ pero ME ENCANTA!!!! O).

Horas más tarde...

-ME DUELE LA MALDITA CABEZAAAAAAAA!!!!!

-Cálmate, es normal por todo lo que bebiste ayer

-AHHH!! ME MUEROOOOOOO!!! –El rubio se revolvía entre las sábanas apretando fuertemente su cabeza- Harry –pidió con dolor en la mirada- si en verdad me amas, mátame!!!

-Eres un llorón, escucha si dejas de gritar pido que te traigan algo, además, quién te manda a tomarte casi una botella de tequila

-Bien, es mi culpa, pero apúrateeeee!!!!

-Draco!!!

-No grites!!!

-Ok –un suspiro de resignación- tranquilo, ahora vuelvo –el moreno salió y cerró la puerta para evitar que la luz entrara a la habitación aumentando el dolor de su chico. Unos diez minutos después regresó con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua –si te tomas esto y comes algo te sentirás mejor

-Y qué esperas para dármelo –contestó el rubio saliendo de entre las sábanas con actitud grosera, pero no a propósito, era por el dolor.

-Solo si dices por favor –contestó Harry, el rubio era muy malcriado a veces

-Lo siento, me lo das por favor –puso cara de perrito pateado y el Gryffindor no pudo decirle que no

-Bien, toma –Draco se tomó las pastillas y rogó que hicieran efecto muy pronto, en Hogwarts se habría curado en un segundo, pero en el mundo muggle todo llevaba su tiempo.- ahora ven a desayunar, necesitas comer algo, ya trajeron la comida

-Y qué es? –preguntó curioso.

-Chilaquiles, por supuesto, a mi me sirvieron mucho

-Pues no habiendo nada mejor –y se levantó con todo el dolor del mundo, pero al abrir la puerta del cuarto la luz proveniente de la terraza prácticamente lo cegó con lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta de un portazo –Ahhhh!!! No pienso salir!!!

-Ah ya cállate!! –definitivamente Draco sabía como sacarlo de sus casillas- ten, ponte los lentes que recién compré (los de sol, los Calvin Klein carísimos, ya saben), te ayudarán, porque no pienso cerrar las cortinas y desayunar a oscuras, así que póntelos y sal, ya!!

-Así por las buenas, no digo nada.

Después de un rico desayuno, y cuando las pastillas por fin hicieron efecto, se bañaron y se dispusieron a salir para que le diera a Draco el aire, lo necesitaba, por lo que se dirigieron a tomar el sol a la orilla de la playa, se recostaron bajo una palapa y se pusieron a conversar animadamente.

-Oye Draco, no me contaste qué tanto hiciste en el Spa?

-Uh, ni te imaginas, me dieron un masaje delicioso, ya sabes, relajante, luego uno que era con piedras calientes, no recuerdo el nombre, luego, un tratamiento para mi bella piel que era con barro, que me dejó la piel muy suave y tersa, luego nadé en una piscina con chorros de agua para mejorar la circulación, en fin, hice de todo

-Vaya, qué flojera ¬¬

-No lo has probado, por eso lo dices, es la gloria –respondió Draco con mirada soñadora mientras rememoraba su visita a tan maravilloso lugar.

-No me gustará, lo sé

-Nunca te han dado un masaje?

-Pues... no

-Ya veo, tendremos que arreglarlo –su aristocrática ceja levantada- Oye, hace rato que quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime?

-Es cierto lo que me dijo Blaise, que mañana es tu cumpleaños?

-Si, cómo lo sabe Zabini?

-Se lo dijo Weasley–al ver la cara de confusión de Harry, decidió explicarle- mira, Blaise fue con la comadr... digo, Weasley a jugar golf, pero como tu amigo ganó, mi competitivo amigo quería la revancha, por lo que lo invitó a jugar mañana, pero Weasley le dijo que iba a comer contigo y con Granger por tu cumpleaños y así se enteró, y ayer que lo vi cuando me dirigía a la disco a buscarte, me dijo. Por lo que –dijo levantándose y abrazando a Harry- me gustaría saber si quieres hacer algo especial?

-Lo que sea, nunca lo he celebrado, me da igual

-De verdad? Bueno, ya veremos qué se nos ocurre –dijo con una inocente sonrisa que hizo que Harry dudara, el rubio le sonrió como dándole a entender que no pasaba nada, pero Draco ya estaba pensando qué hacer, le daría una gran sorpresa a su novio, le haría probar el cielo mismo, tenía todo el día y la tarde para prepararlo, y sobre todo tenía que ver como entretenerlo, de pronto la idea le llegó –Harry no puedo creer que nunca hayas visitado un Spa –dijo con cara de indignación.

-Pues así es, ya lo habíamos aclarado

-No puedo aceptarlo, por lo que-dijo levantándose y mirando a Harry a los ojos- quiero que me hagas un favor

-Qué quieres?

-Quiero –dijo de manera decidida –que lo visites esta tarde después de comer

-Ya te dije que no me interesa

-Si no lo pruebas, no puedes saber

-Pero...

-Pero nada, te sacaré una cita esta tarde y si no te gusta no te volveré a mencionar el tema, ok?

-Pero...

-Harry –dijo el rubio decidido, luego cambio su expresión por una de ternura absoluta –por favor, por mí?

-Bien –dijo Harry asustado por la expresión de Draco, no era algo natural –pero quita esa cara, me asustas -el rubio ri

-Bien, aceptas?

-De acuerdo, solo voy por ti

-Genial –ahora sí, ya tenía el tiempo para prepararlo todo, haría que Harry se entretuviera por mucho tiempo en el Spa reservándole la mayoría de los servicios, desde esta noche empezaría la celebración por el cumpleaños de su sexy chico.

**Wow!!!! Que tal, qué se le habrá ocurrido al sucio de Draco jeje, ya lo veremos en el siguiente cap, gracias por todos sus rewiews y lamento no contestarlos individualmente pero les prometo que en el siguiente sí lo haré, maldita escuela!! Jeje, en fin, espero les haya gustado, mil besos a los que siguen esta candente historia (qué escena la del muelle, eh? ¬-¬) y besos especiales a los que la han seguido desde el comienzo, nos vemos el próximo viernes byeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!**

**Frine**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hoooooolaaaaaa!!!! Lamento no haber subido el cap el viernes pero una maldita infección de garganta acompañada de tos y fiebre así como de dolor de cuerpo (chequen el cuadro clínico) me impidió levantarme de mi cama y estuve agonizando una semana!!!! (bueno, exageré un poco ¬¬) pero por fin unas buenas inyecciones (tres para ser exactas que dolieron muchísimo snif snif) me aliviaron y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente cap, espero les guste y sin más que decir a disfrutarlo!!!!!**

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 9

Horas, pero muchas horas más tarde, un MUY relajado Harry Potter abandonaba las instalaciones del Spa, definitivamente Draco tenía razón, para el moreno fue una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, se sentía como nuevo, su piel tersa, su cuerpo con una mejor circulación y ningún dolor muscular osaba molestarlo, si se acostaba se dormiría, por lo relajado que estaba.

Una sonrisa de verdadera satisfacción lo acompañaba en el camino de regreso a su suite, tenía que decirle la verdad a Draco, lo había disfrutado y mucho, por lo que tendría que repetirlo antes de regresar a Inglaterra. Ya estaba anocheciendo, lo que pudo notar al caminar por los pasillos del exterior del maravilloso complejo que constituía el hotel, seguro el Slytherin lo estaba esperando en su cuarto para pronunciar la tan maravillosa frase utilizada cuando uno tenía razón de algo y una vez comprobado se lo puede restregar a otro, "TE LO DIJE" ( a poco no se siente genial decírsela a alguien jeje). Pero a la entrada de su villa se topó con Will que caminaba solitario por los exteriores con la mirada perdida.

-Will?

-Harry!! –dijo el chico emocionado- cómo estás?

-Muy bien y tu? Qué tal te va como niñero

-Ah –un suspiro de resignación – ya no puedo hacer nada para controlarlas, las tuve que sacar arrastradas a todas de la disco anoche!! Las hubieras visto!!! Estaban ebrias!!

-Dios, lo siento, debe ser difícil tú solo con cuatro chicas enloquecidas de libertad

-Ni te imaginas, estas vacaciones he envejecido 20 años, lo juro

-Jajaja solo debes tranquilizarte, el Spa es una buena opción para relajarte un rato y cargar pilas (y él que no quería ir ahora hasta le hacía publicidad jeje)

-No dudes que mañana a primera hora me presentaré, me duele hasta el alma, oye, no seas malo, acompáñame por una copa, es que no quiero ir solo- Harry lo pensó, seguro el rubio estaba esperándolo, pero al ver la cara de Will de absoluto cansancio no le pudo decir que no, solo iba a ser una

-Bien, pero solo una, es que tengo que ver a alguien

-Al rubio de anoche?

-Eh –el Gryffindor no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía lo que Will pensaba de las relaciones entre chicos- mmm... si

-Es muy apuesto, es tu novio?

-Si –dijo Harry algo sonrojado

-Hacen muy bonita pareja, pero en fin, vamos?

-Ok, no te sientes incómodo con mis preferencias?

-Claro que no, soy de las personas que opinan que mientras dos personas se amen no importa nada mas que su amor (muy bien dicho chico )

-Me agradas, pienso igual, ahora vamos por esa copa

-Te sigo y te cuento de Helena, ya sabes, mi novia y de sus amigos, ella piensa igual que yo y por eso la amo muchísimo, ah... te juro que es mi alma gemela –dijo el chico suspirando, para luego ambos se dirigirse al bar. Luego de aproximadamente... mmm... un tiempo, Harry reiniciaba su camino a su suite, más relajado que antes por el alcohol que había bebido, así que prácticamente no caminaba, flotaba.

Iba un poco preocupado porque ya se le había hecho bastante tarde, había conversado con Will más tiempo del que esperaba pero había valido la pena, era un chico sumamente agradable y muy divertido pero eso no quitaba que ya era muy tarde y seguro Draco debía estar esperándolo desde hace mucho. Harry llegó al elevador que lo depositaría sin mayor esfuerzo en el último piso de la Villa Luna en la habitación 69, al llegar sacó su llave y la introdujo en la cerradura todavía con cara de ensoñación (así se siente cuando tomas una o dos copas, pero luego de ocho tequilas, dos cervezas y un vodka esa no es precisamente la cara que tienes, si lo sabré yo ¬¬ jeje que resaca, pero en fin, no lo vuelvo a hacer snif snif), abrió la puerta y...

-Qué demo...?!!! –Frente a Harry se encontraba un pequeño camino hecho de pétalos de dos colores, blancos y amarillos, se fijó mejor y se dio cuenta que eran pétalos de rosas blancas y los otros, los amarillos, parecían de girasoles, delineando el camino se encontraban pequeñas velas que eran lo único que iluminaban la habitación en penumbras, dándole un ambiente romántico y sensual.

Harry aún seguía en shock parado en la entrada cuando el inicio de una nueva canción le hizo darse cuenta de la música que provenía de un reproductor de cd´s que se encontraba en una parte del recibidor, sonaba una canción que el Gryffindor no conocía, sin embargo, la melodía lo hacía estremecer, Wicked Game de Chris Isaak, muy sensual. Harry decidió entonces adentrarse y explorar un poco más la curiosa situación, por lo que se dedicó a seguir el pequeño camino descubriendo así su destino, la terraza, se acercó a la puerta de cristal que lo separaba de su objetivo y con la música resonando en sus oídos la atravesó, el final del camino? El jacuzzi, el cuál también estaba rodeado de pétalos y velas.

A un lado de éste pudo observar una mesa con sus respectivas sillas preparada para dos personas, sobre ésta un bello quinqué de estilo antiguo iluminándola tenuemente, cubiertos de plata y dos bellas copas de cristal cortado de un diseño exquisito, más allá un carrito de servicio con varios platillos que a la vista eran bastante apetecibles, por mencionar algunos, "Ragu con pescado frito", "Crema de camarones al estragón", "Mousse de salmón Ahumado", "Rollos de pavo con queso de oveja", "Ensalada de langosta con mantequilla de Vermut" y de postres "Creme Brulee", "Torta de nueces y peras" "Pudín de peras y almendra" y por supuesto lo más simple pero lo más efectivo "Fresas con chocolate" jaja, de beber un delicioso vino blanco enfriándose a un lado de la mesa junto con una botella de champagne. A Harry se le antojó probar de todo, se veía exquisito!!! _Qué diablos significa esto?_ Pensó el moreno, cuando unos brazos rodeando su cintura lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hasta que regresaste, te he esperado ansiosamente –un susurro en su oreja hizo que se erizara por todos lados.

-Lo... lo siento –musitó el moreno aún con el aliento de Draco en su cuello – me entretuve por ahí –intentó girarse pero el rubio lo tenía fuertemente apresado entre sus brazos.

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y ahora que te tengo no te dejaré ir- dicho esto, el rubio atacó la oreja de su compañero con pequeñas mordidas provocándole un gemido de placer.

-Ohh!!! Dios!!!...

-No te emociones mucho –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras lo giraba- aún es temprano –un gesto de frustración en Harry- No me mires así, primero vamos a cenar- y acercando sus labios a la oreja del Gryffindor murmuró- me muero de hambre.

Draco jaló a Harry a la mesa y se sentaron, disfrutaron de todos los platillos, sobre todo Harry que le encantaba probar comida nueva, ya que no tenía una idea de que rayos era esa comida, terminando los platos fuertes, el moreno se dirigió presto a los postres, probó un poco de cada uno bajo la mirada sorprendida del rubio quien no entendía como podía comer tanto y estar tan esbelto, pero cuando iba a tomar una fresa Draco lo golpeó en la mano.

-Ah, ah, eso es para después –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero... pero... yo lo quiero ahora –dijo el ojiverde con un puchero.

-Con calma Potter, todo lentamente es mejor –le respondió el rubio con un guiño coqueto.

Platicaron de muchas cosas, momento inteligentemente aprovechado por el Slytherin para averiguar con quién diablos estaba conversando el Gryffindor la noche pasada en la disco. Harry le contó todo acerca de Will y como lo había conocido, como lo encontró de casualidad en la disco, como se lo había encontrado hace un rato y habían ido por una copa, Harry empezó a notar la molestia de Draco y decidió hacerle saber de la tan encantadora novia de su nuevo amigo, algo que hizo que Draco soltara un suspiro de alivio, aunque cuando se dio cuenta intentó ocultarlo, Harry solo rió.

Cuando terminaron de cenar el rubio tomó al moreno de la mano y lo jaló a una de las sillas que se utilizan para tomar el sol que había en la terraza, se sentó y sentó al Gryffindor entre sus piernas con la morena espalada recargándose en su pecho, lo abrazó.

-No sabes como me encanta estar así contigo –dijo el rubio mientras le acariciaba el pecho sobre la camisa.

-A mi también, aunque te estás volviendo muy cursi, no lo crees? –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa (de quién será la culpa jeje).

-A sí? Eso crees? Bien, que opinas de esto? – Draco le mordía el cuello juguetonamente tratando de provocarlo- Te gusta?

-Mmm... muy bien, todo lo que venga de ti me encanta... pero... –Harry se separó un poco.

-Pero?

-Pero ahora yo quiero jugar contigo.

-Qué? –preguntó un confundido rubio.

-Pues eso –Harry se levantó y se sentó detrás de Draco, con el rubio entre sus piernas, metió la mano debajo de la playera roja y agregó mientras la movía lentamente- ahora yo voy a jugar contigo, literalmente- una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y empezó a acariciar apasionadamente a su chico, para el cuál, todo esto era nuevo, siempre tomaba el control, solo que ahora tenía un problema, a Harry no le gustaba ser controlado, bueno, no siempre, en esta ocasión él quería tomar el control de la situación. El rubio gemía audiblemente en respuesta a las acciones de su compañero, Harry le murmuraba cosas en el oído mientras lo alternaba con besos y caricias.

-Escúchame bien Potter –dijo el rubio entre jadeos- te dejaré... ah!... jugar un rato, pero luego –dijo bajando su mano a la entrepierna del moreno- yo jugaré, de acuerdo?

-Oh!!... bien... lo que digas, eres muy dominante, verdad?

-No te imaginas cuánto -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa, el moreno sonrió.

-Oh, ya veo, no puedo esperar para descubrirlo

-Lo harás más pronto de lo que te imaginas ¬-¬ – respondió el rubio en tono sospechoso. En fin, ahí sentados se entretuvieron por un buen rato, Harry haciendo y Draco dejándose hacer, de hecho, el rubio estaba haciendo tiempo para que bajara la comida y poder darle a Harry su siguiente sorpresa, por eso lo dejaba tomar el control, aunque no pensó que se sintiera tan bien el ser controlado. Gemidos, jadeos, murmullos salían de ambos chicos, Harry era muy hábil con las manos, rápido y preciso, _Bendita posición de buscador_!!, pensó el rubio. (No creen que el Quidditch es el mejor deporte del mundo? Jaja que fútbol o tenis)

Una vez que el Slytherin estaba al rojo vivo cual brasa ardiente (que frases me invento jeje) y ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde la cena, decidió que ya era hora de entrar en acción y refrescarse un poco, no había permitido que se retiraran prendas para enorme frustración de Harry, pero la verdad, la temperatura había subido mucho en los últimos minutos, por lo que ya era hora de la liberación (en lo que se refiere a la ropa ¬¬ malpensados). El rubio tomó las manos de su deseoso chico y las apartó de su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a Harry, ya que estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, luego se levantó y se paró enfrente del moreno, quien permanecía sentado observándolo con expresión confundida.

-Basta de juegos Potter –dijo con expresión seria, lo que aumentó la confusión del aludido.

-Eh?

-Ahora –dijo acercándose y jalando a Harry para ponerlo de pie y acercando sus rostros- viene la verdadera acción.

Draco, sin decir explicación alguna, atrapó los labios del moreno con los propios mientras le quitaba la camiseta blanca dejando al descubierto su perfecto y tentador abdomen, luego le siguieron los pantalones, y mientras los bajaba, aprovechó para mmm... atacar aquélla parte que tanto le gustaba al rubio de su chico, acción que realizó sobre los bóxers provocando que el moreno gimiera con fuerza, se deshizo de los jeans y prosiguió con los negros y ajustados bóxers, con lo cuál, Harry sintió un enorme alivió cuando abandonaron su cuerpo debido a su "emocionado" estado adquirido varios minutos antes.

Una vez que el moreno estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, Draco dejó de besar su cuello y lo tomó de la mano jalándolo hacia el jacuzzi, el moreno entendió la indirecta y se introdujo en el agua que se encontraba a una temperatura deliciosa, el jacuzzi tenía la función de burbujas y Harry disfrutaba mucho la sensación sobre su cuerpo. Draco empezó a quitarse la ropa lentamente mientras Harry lo observaba desde el confortable interior del jacuzzi, pero no estaba relajado, no!!! Estaba MUY excitado, ansioso de que el rubio terminara con su tarea, éste, al ver la desesperación en el rostro de su chico, empezó a moverse con exasperante lentitud, mientras una sonrisa cubría su rostro, una totalmente arrogante, se veía TAN sexy y provocativo (cuándo no?).

-Me deseas Harry? Es acaso desesperación por tenerme lo que percibo? –siseó el rubio seductoramente.

-Quieres apurarte Draco? Tardas una maldita eternidad!! –dijo ciertamente desesperado el moreno por tener presionado ese pálido cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Calma, no te vas a morir por esperar –dijo Draco riendo ante la cara que ponía su chico.

-No me importa!!!! Entra ya!!!! –ordenó implacable el moreno, había cosas por las que no podía esperar y tener al rubio era una y la más importante de ellas.

-Uh, que agresivo –respondió Draco elevando una ceja muy divertido y mientras eliminaba la última prenda que cubría su perfecto cuerpo agregó –me agrada.

Entró al agua y acomodó su cuerpo sobre el del otro chico, creando un poco de fricción bajo el agua mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Las manos de ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañero rompiendo el silencio con jadeos y gemidos extasiados. La cabeza de Draco desapareció debajo del agua por unos segundos y un sonoro gemido del moreno llenó la terraza.

-Ohhh!!! Draco... ah –la cabeza del rubio emergió y la acercó a la de Harry uniendo sus labios de nuevo

-Te gustó?

-Me fascinó – declaró sinceramente Harry.

Así siguieron por varios minutos en los que Harry sentía estar en el cielo gracias a la hábil boca del rubio, esos labios eran un verdadero sueño capaz de hacerlo olvidar todo, menos el placer que estaba experimentado. De pronto el moreno empujó al rubio y se colocó sobre él invirtiendo los papeles.

–No tienes una idea de cómo me excita el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos... mmm... frotándose –murmuró suavemente el moreno en la oreja del rubio mientras movía su cuerpo sobre el de Draco, lentamente- Hazlo Draco, ya no puedo esperar más –el rubio ri

-Me temo –dijo en un susurro el Slytherin mientras mordía el lóbulo de su chico- que ya que te gusta... mmm... ser el dominante, esta vez lo harás tú –dijo sensualmente mientras abría las piernas y jalaba con un brazo el cuerpo del Gryffindor acomodándolo para facilitarle el trabajo – así que... qué esperas? Te deseo ya.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- contestó el Gryffindor mientras tomaba la cadera del rubio y lo preparaba, logrando un gemido con cada intromisión, cuando lo sintió listo retiro sus dedos, se acomodó y con una sonrisa empezó a penetrarlo lentamente, Draco se arqueó al sentir como Harry se introducía en su cuerpo, varios gemidos acompañaban las acciones, Harry escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de su compañero y se excitó muchísimo, ver a Draco rendido completamente a él, a sus caricias, era algo que lo encendía en demasía, una vez que estuvo totalmente adentro liberó su tenso estado proporcionando fuertes embestidas al Slytherin mientras con una mano atendía la parte más sensible del chico y con la otra se sostenía para estabilizarse, el juego se había prolongado por mucho tiempo, por lo que no pasó mucho para que los cuerpos se liberaran de tan deliciosa tensión, el orgasmo llegó simultáneamente, poderoso. Aún jadeante, Harry salió de Draco y se acomodaron, como siempre, abrazados.

-Vaya... –dijo el moreno en un suspiro- no sé si es la belleza del lugar, el sensual ambiente, la comida afrodisíaca o el estar contigo, pero te juro que es la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

-No dudo que sea por mí, no es por ser arrogante, pero suelo causar ese efecto –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-No, tu arrogante?, no lo creo.

-Ja-ja - risa sarcástica - por cierto, aún falta el postre.

-De verdad?

-Así es –el rubio se levantó y salió del jacuzzi, tomó una bata y se la puso, tomó otra y se la acercó a Harry, el cual salió y enseguida se la puso mientras Draco tomaba un tarro de la mesa, así es, el de fresas con chocolate (muy trillado pero muy efectivo jeje), se lo entregó al moreno –adelántate a la habitación, ahora te alcanzo y... no te comas las fresas aún- agregó cuando vio la mano de Harry dirigirse con lujuria a una fresa, el chico asintió con una inocente sonrisa y desapareció en el interior de la suite. Mientras tanto, el rubio tomó las dos copas y las llenó del carísimo champagne que había ordenado. Para luego dirigirse tras Harry.

Al llegar, vio al moreno recostado sobre la cama haciendo lo que le había dicho no hiciera, comiendo las fresas.

-Creo haberte dicho que no las comieras

-Pero... yo... no pude resistirlo, me encantan!!- el rubio se acercó, colocó las copas en una mesa cercana a la cama y le quitó el traste –Oye!!!- gritó el moreno indignado mientras el rubio colocaba el traste en la misma mesa donde había puesto las copas.

-No te enfades- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Harry en respuesta a haberle quitado las fresas- te las devolveré- Harry sonrió, Draco tomó de nuevo las copas y le entregó una al moreno llena del burbujeante líquido- toma- luego se sentó junto a él y mientras le acariciaba el rostro le dijo- por nosotros.

-Por nosotros –repitió el moreno un poco sorprendido, de verdad el rubio se estaba volviendo muy tierno, pero le agradaba mucho esta nueva faceta, aunque tenía que acostumbrarse, hicieron chocar sus copas y bebieron su contenido.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry

-Qué?!! Pero... es mañana –el rubio rió divertido por la actitud de su chico.

-No, es hoy, son las doce con cinco minutos, así que oficialmente hoy es tu cumpleaños

-Hiciste todo esto por mi? Por mi cumpleaños? –preguntó un confundido moreno.

-Pues aunque no lo creas así fue, no tenía nada más en que entretenerme –rió, al igual que el moreno ante tal declaración, ese era el Draco que conocía. Al mismo tiempo que el rubio decía esto le quitó la copa de las manos, para luego besarlo suavemente mientras le retiraba la bata y él se quitaba la propia – y ahora, voy a terminar de darte tu regalo –se separó un poco del moreno y tomó el traste de las fresas, se recostó junto a Harry y tomó una de las rojas frutas, la untó en el chocolate y la arrastró por los labios del ojiverde quien la lamió, pero cuando iba a morderla fue alejada de su boca, pudo ver como el rubio la introducía sensualmente en su propia boca y cuando iba a morderla un desesperado Harry jaló la pálida mano del Slytherin logrando saborear tan delicioso manjar ( me refiero a la fresa aunque todos sabemos que el rubio es el más delicioso de los manjares ) Draco solo rió ante las acciones de Harry, definitivamente adoraba las fresas con chocolate.

-Te amo Harry, aunque me cueste admitirlo ¬¬ -un suspiro- definitivamente me suicidaré por cursi, crees que si me tiró de la terraza lo logre? –dijo con cara pensativa.

-Jajaja, también te amo Draco, pero no creas que te permitiré hacerlo, perder el placer de tocarte y de que me toques?, no lo creo, aunque si me convences... –le dijo mientras bajaba una mano por el torso desnudo del rubio.

-Muy gracioso Potter, pero dudo que me dejes hacerlo, sufrirías mucho al perderme después de haberme tenido y disfrutado –respondió el rubio con la sonrisa más arrogante vista hasta ahora.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo ¬¬ tendré que darte la razón esta vez Malfoy, algo que no muy seguido tienes, pero si, ya que te tengo no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

-Eso ya lo veremos Potter, no es que me quiera ir tampoco jeje, pero cambiando de tema y viendo que las cosas están muy frías "entre" nosotros... –se movió para acomodarse más cerca del Gryffindor- que te parece si ahora nos concentramos en estas deliciosas fresas que esperan ser degustadas, hagamos que desaparezcan, y estoy pensando... –sonrió pícaramente- en algunas formas MUY divertidas...

**Qué buen regalo!!! Jaja y los que faltan, digamos que fue un pre-regalo, en fin, les quiero avisar que sólo faltan dos maravillosos capítulos para terminar esta fabulosa (qué modesta jeje) historia, así que sigan dejando rewiews ya que siento como que ya no me están siguiendo, lo que me pone muy triste y se me quitan las ganas de subir el siguiente cap snif snif. En fin, gracias por sus rewiews, me encantaron y déjenme saber si quieren leer el final o no jeje, ustedes deciden, el capítulo final está en mi computadora esperando sus respuestas y sus comentarios del primer regalo de Draco (a mí que me regalen a Drakito y con eso soy muy feliz). Sin más que decir por ahora, nos vemos el próximo viernes ciao!!!!!!!**

**Frine**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hoooooolaaaaa!!!! Ya estoy de nuevo molestando por aquí. Jaja ni se imaginan como me inspiré para escribir lo últimos dos capítulos de la historia, les cuento rápido, fue escribiendo otro fic y por cierto uno todo extraño que si me animó lo subo, si no pues habrá cumplido su misión en la vida de inspirarme, ya saben mis alucines temporales, en fin, aquí les traigo el penúltimo cap de la historia así que a disfrutarlo!!!! **

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 10

La mañana del penúltimo día en la Riviera Maya para Harry Potter llegó de manera esplendorosa, todo era perfecto cuando los bellos ojos esmeralda se abrieron, los rayos del sol iluminaban un bello color turquesa con sus aguas cristalinas, personas disfrutando desde temprana hora el exótico lugar de belleza inigualable, pero lo más perfecto para Harry Potter se encontraba justo entre sus brazos, alto, de cuerpo atlético, piel pálida, cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos extraordinariamente grises, unos ojos que pueden llegar a ser tan fríos como el hielo y tan cálidos que reflejen la intensidad del amor. Draco Malfoy, la perfección hecha persona según Harry Potter (y según muchos jeje).

-Buenos días Harry –las palabras del rubio lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Oh, Draco, buenos días

-Que tal dormiste?

-Bien, estaba tan cansado que me dormí muy rápido

-Espero estés descansado porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy

-Si, descansé bien.

-Maravilloso Potter, ahora vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre

-Si vamos, también me muero de hambre, toda esa energía...

-Hey, no te quejes que bien que pedías más –dijo el rubio elevando su rubia ceja

-Mira quien habla ¬¬ pervertido, quien hubiera pensado que se podía hacer "eso" con las fresas

-Qué? No te gustó?

-Yo no he dicho eso –Harry intentó levantarse de la cama pero Draco lo jaló de nuevo y se colocó sobre él

-Y entonces que es, por qué te quejas? –el rubio reía maliciosamente.

-Yo no me quejo –el moreno estaba sonrojado, de nuevo su cuerpo estaba apresado por el cuerpo desnudo del rubio (tantas veces y en tan poco tiempo ¬¬ que envidia).

-Admítelo Harry, te encantó –susurró el Slytherin en el cuello del moreno.

-Yo...

-Admítelo!

-Bien, lo admito, fue fabuloso, todo eso que hicimos fue increíble, feliz?

-Jaja mucho

-Bien, ya podemos ir a desayunar?

-Lo que quieras "amorcito"

-Oh ya cállate y muévete, contigo encima no puedo levantarme

-Y será lo único que no podrás hacer conmigo encima –Draco beso ligeramente al moreno y se levantó para dirigirse al baño, Harry lo siguió momentos después.

Un par de horas más tarde (se habían entretenido más tiempo del que pensaron en el baño, qué no pueden solo tomar una ducha y ya? Pero noooo!!, tenían que llenar el jacuzzi ¬¬ definitivamente la envidia me corroe u.uU) se dirigían al restaurante, Draco iba muy sospechoso según Harry

-Que diablos te traes, habla ya!!

-Yo? Nada –de nuevo esa cara inocente del rubio que tuvo el mismo efecto en Harry que la vez pasada, lo asustó.

-No mientas asquerosa serpiente, te conozco, habla!!

-Me parece, amor, que estás un poquito paranoico, porque mejor no te calmas y nos sentamos a desayunar en paz y seguimos celebrando tu cumpleaños, eh? Qué dices? –Harry lo miró aún desconfiado pero aceptó.

-Bien, vamos a desayunar y espero que de verdad no sea nada –respondió el ojiverde con mirada acusadora.

-No me crees aún?, me rompes mi corazón Harry, de verdad –dijo el rubio con su especial tono melodramático y con una mano en el corazón, un gesto de sufrimiento complementaba el cuadro.

-Tu corazón? Cuándo has tenido uno? –cuestionó el moreno levantando su negra ceja.

-JA JA, que gracioso despertaste hoy, ahora come

-Bien

-Pero...

-Pero qué? –Harry volvió a fijar su mirada en el Slytherin.

-Te aconsejaría que no comieras mucho, de hecho... mmm... solo come lo indispensable

-Por qué –no fue un tono de pregunta precisamente, sino inquisitorio que exigía una respuesta inmediata.

-Porque si y punto.

-No me agradas cuando estás tan sospechoso ¬¬.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, te lo aseguro

-Eso espero por tu bien

-Es acaso una amenaza? Y Así dices amarme? –dijo el rubio en ese mismo tono dramático (todo un artista salió Drakito, no lo creen?)

-No es una amenaza, es una advertencia y si, te amo, pero no conoces mi parte vengativa

-Por qué habrías de vengarte?, no te he hecho nada – Harry lo miró e iba a decir algo pero Draco siguió hablando- jeje bueno, no últimamente.

-Ya veremos.

Terminaron de desayunar y Draco peligrosamente se veía cada vez más ansioso y muy divertido, Harry solo lo miraba de reojo mientras se alejaban del restaurante

-No me dejaste comer casi nada, aún tengo hambre

-Confía en mi –Draco abrazó a Harry y siguieron caminando.

-Bien, pero a dónde vamos?

-Harry, cálmate, vamos a cambiarnos y vamos a la playa, es nuestro último día completo aquí y es tu cumpleaños, hay que disfrutarlo, no seas tan preocupón.

-Como sea

-Que aburrido eres ¬¬ Potter, nunca lo pensé de ti

-Osea que pensabas que era muy divertido -dijo el moreno con una sonrisa enorme de satisfacción.

-Como sea, ya vamos, te voy a dar tu regalo ¬¬

En fin, llegaron a su maravillosa y ya muy conocida suite y se cambiaron para ponerse sus lindos trajes de baño, el de Harry rojo y el de Draco verde (qué originales ¬¬ pero se ven lindísimos ) Llegaron a la playa y se encontraron con Ron, Herm, Pansy y Blaise que conversaban animadamente en una mesa del snack

-Vamos a saludarlos Draco

-Eh... no, no hay tiempo

-Tiempo, para qué?

-Ah, jeje eso ya lo verás, es tu siguiente regalo –Draco les hizo a mano y todos respondieron, Harry sospechó, algo se traían todos o de verdad se estaba volviendo paranoico –Ven –sintió como Draco tomó su mano y lo dirigió a donde se encontraba una pequeña multitud

-Qué hay ahí? Por qué hay tanta gente? –Harry comenzaba a preocuparse en serio.

-Muajajaja

-Draco?

-Estem, digo... Harry –dijo Draco cuando hubieron llegado al frente de la multitud y se pararon junto a una torre que se elevaba varios metros, el rubio tomó al moreno de los hombros y le dijo seriamente –tu eres un Gryffindor de corazón, no es así?

-Si, por qué lo preguntas?

-Eres muy valiente en consecuencia

-Supongo

-Bien, ahora lo vamos a comprobar

-Draco? –pero el Slytherin no contestó, empujó a Harry y mediante unas escaleras llegaron a la parte más alta de la torre, Harry pudo notar que todos lo observaban, incluso pudo ver a sus amigos y a los otros Slytherins mirándolo divertidos –Draco, qué es esto? –la ansiedad ante lo desconocido llenaba el cuerpo del buscador de Gryffindor.

-Esto mi amor, es el bongi (Así se escribe? No lo sé u.uU pero saben a qué me refiero jeje)

-El qué? –preguntó Harry mientras unos empleados le ponían algo en los pies –Qué hacen?

-Déjalos Harry. Bongi, mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es saltar y listo.

-Espera –Harry recordó un momento de un programa de la televisión que había visto a escondidas de su tío, Bongi, Oh Dios!!! Ya lo recordaba!!!- Draco, no quiero!!!

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien –lo animó el rubio muy divertido de la no tan común expresión de miedo en la cara del moreno

-Pero y si se rompe la cuerda?!!

-No te preocupes –le dijo el rubio mientras lo acercaba a la orilla- no pasará, es 100 seguro

-Pero y si se rompe?

-Harry –le dijo el rubio tomando al moreno por los hombros y girándolo para que quedara espaldas a él y de frente al vacío que le esperaba, luego le susurró al oído- nunca te expondría a algo que fuera peligroso, no cuando te amo tanto –le besó en el cuello y agregó- perdóname

-Perdonarte? Por qué?

-Muajajaja, por esto! –Draco lo empujó sin piedad y el moreno cayó al vacío con un sonoro grito acompañando su trayecto

-AHHHHHHH LO PAGARÁS DRACO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Una vez que todo hubo terminado y Draco y Harry llegaron sanos y salvos al suelo...

-Harry

-....

-Amor?

-....

-Vamos, no te enfades, fue muy divertido

-Divertido? DIVERTIDO!!! Me empujaste!!

-Es que si no lo hacía no te ibas a aventar y había gente esperando y...

-Silencio!! –Lo calló Harry. Llegaron hasta donde estaban sus amigos sentados, los cuáles se carcajeaban aún del grito y la cara de Harry

-Harry jaja hermano fue genial! Jaja debiste haber visto tu cara jaja

-Cállate Ron! –le dijo al pelirrojo para luego girarse hacia el rubio- Draco, les avisaste? –Harry estaba furioso o al menos intentaba parecerlo, tenía que admitirlo, fue muy bueno

-Eh, depende de cual respuesta prefieras

-Oh cállate, y ustedes –dijo señalando a Herm y Ron- aceptaron esto?

-Vamos Harry, no había ningún peligro, además nosotros ya nos tiramos dos veces –dijo tranquilamente la castaña más inteligente de Hogwarts.

-En serio Herm? –preguntó asombrado el moreno

-Si, no me digas que no te gustó? –Ron lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

-Bueno, si me gustó pero Draco pudo decirme a que diablos me llevaba con más tiempo para asimilarlo ¬¬ –dijo el moreno mirando al Slytherin acusadoramente

-Vamos amor, se iba a perder la sorpresa y sé que te gustan las sorpresas –dijo el rubio con mirada algo pervertida

-Debo admitirlo, fue buena u.uU –terminó aceptando el ojiverde.

-Já sabía que te iba a gustar, yo nunca me equivocó, como podría hacerlo un Malfoy?

-Ewww, ya me acordé porque me caías mal Malfoy –dijo el pelirrojo

-Como sea Weasley, pero ahora me amas, así soy yo, o me odias o me amas, verdad Harry?

-O las dos –contestó el moreno girando los ojos algo exasperado por la arrogancia de su chico.

Después de beber algo y divertirse un rato en la piscina con todos los demás, incluidos Slitherins, Harry se fue con sus amigos a cambiarse para el almuerzo que iban a tener en el restaurante en donde había reservado Herm, mientras Draco almorzaría con Blaise y Pansy, pero antes pasarían por el bongi una vez más.

Una vez que los tres Gryffindors estuvieron adecuadamente vestidos según las reglas del restaurante, se dirigieron a dicho lugar para disfrutar de un maravilloso almuerzo gourmet, se acomodaron en la mejor mesa, especificada por la chica, y disfrutaron de una animada conversación así como de una exquisita comida, hacía rato que no se veían solo ellos, Harry había estado MUY ocupado con el rubio Slytherin. En fin, se pusieron al día en sus respectivas relaciones, pero se concentraron más en la de Harry con el guapo aristócrata tratando de sacarle toda la información que pudieran, solo que Harry los hizo sufrir un poco antes de contarles lo que se podía contar, lo demás era entre Draco y él.

Terminaron y se dirigieron a caminar por el muelle, Harry no pudo evitar enrojecer al pasar por el lugar en donde él y Draco habían expresado su amor, por decirlo de algún modo ¬¬ jeje, en fin, siguieron platicando y se pusieron de acuerdo para verse el siguiente día a la una en el lobby para partir de vuelta a Inglaterra (ya me estoy poniendo nostálgica y aún falta un poco para que se vayan snif snif), cayendo la tarde se despidieron y el moreno se dirigió a buscar al rubio, al llegar a su suite y abrir la puerta se llevó una nueva sorpresa.

Draco se encontraba cantando fuertemente y con la música a todo volumen una canción que Harry no conocía, pero le gustó mucho apenas la escuchó y más saliendo de los labios de su sexy novio, la canción The Man Who Sold The World de Nirvana, luego se enteraría Harry que a Draco le gustaba mucho la música muggle y era lo único muggle que aceptaba (y como no, la música es lo mejor sii!!!! Ok, ya me calme ¬¬). Draco al ver a Harry se acercó a él, Harry cerró la puerta aún con la vista fija en el rubio quien caminaba muy sensualmente dirigiéndose hacia él. Draco seguía cantando aquella canción. Se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó jalándolo al centro del recibidor, una vez ahí le bailó sensualmente al ritmo de la música mientras recorría el cuerpo de Harry, el cuál estaba encantado y perdido en los movimientos de su compañero. Cuando esa canción terminó Crystal de New Order comenzó, más rápida, pero Draco si sabía como mover su cuerpo, y por supuesto también se sabía la canción así como la anterior, al parecer era su propio CD el que estaban escuchando, para gran sorpresa de Harry cuando posteriormente se enteró, de verdad el rubio era fanático de la música muggle, tanto de las clásicas como de las nuevas, pasando por varios géneros. Acercó su boca a la de Harry y lo beso mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, lamió sus labios y se separó un poco para tomar el control que había sobre la mesa y cambiar a una nueva canción, una de las favoritas de Draco, Porcelain de Moby.

-Quieres bailar?

-Por supuesto –contestó el moreno, Draco lo tomó de la cintura y Harry rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus manos, se movían lentamente al ritmo de la música. La boca de Draco bajó al cuello del Gryffindor y a diferencia de otra veces no la atacó con desesperación, sino suave y lentamente, despacio, sin prisa, como la música que resonaba en sus oídos. Harry respondía con pequeños suspiros que poco a poco se convirtieron en jadeos, la luna ya comenzaba a brillar en el cielo del caribe.

-Quieres que continúe Harry?

-Oh si, no te detengas...

-Eh, pues lo siento pero esto tendrá que esperar para después

-Qué!!!

-Cálmate, que más quisiera yo que seguir con esto- dijo apagando la música- pero el hotel dará una fiesta estilo griego en la playa para despedir nuestra última noche aquí, al parecer, la estación ésa donde ganó Blaise el premio lo planeó todo muy bien.

-Pero... y si no vamos y nos quedamos aquí? –cuestionó el ojiverde traviesamente.

-Lo siento, les prometí que te llevaría así que ponte algo más cómodo y vamos.

-Oh de acuerdo –respondió un frustrado Harry Potter que se dirigió a su habitación, se cambio y minutos después caminaba junto con Draco, quien lo abrazaba y besaba tratando de mantenerlo a temperatura adecuada, para después de la fiesta desquitarse.

Al llegar se sorprendieron, la decoración era excelsa, pequeñas columnas de estilo griego, estatuas, mesas con banquetes, todo el decorado de la Grecia antigua, una fiesta perfectamente preparada, al llegar les proporcionaron túnicas blancas para usarlas y así poder entrar a la fiesta (aunque era más bien salir a la fiesta, ya que era en la playa), una vez ahí se encontraron con sus amigos que igualmente lucían sus túnicas, las chicas se veían muy lindas y los chicos muy apuestos, Blaise les entregó sus coronas de Oliva que era lo que les falta y su vestuario estuvo completo.

Estuvieron todos juntos en una mesa bebiendo vino y comiendo uvas mientras charlaban de casi cualquier cosa cuando el gerente del hotel se acercó, les dijo algo que sonaba como a espero que hayan disfrutado su estancia y esas cosas y luego se fue. Lo que no era de la Grecia antigua era la música, después de beber mucho y para que se les bajara se levantaron a bailar. Chingy sonaba con su Holidae In seguido de R. Kelly con su Thoia Thoing que los hizo moverse por la pista improvisada donde muchos ya se encontraban bailando, la fiesta era para todos los huéspedes. Draco se movía muy cerca de Harry quien no soltaba la cintura de su chico. Estuvieron varias horas bailando, comieron algo del deliciosos banquete preparado especialmente para esa noche, bebieron vino, que fue la única bebida como lo hacían en la antigüedad, platicaron con sus amigos y bailaron nuevamente. Era una afición que habían descubierto compartían.

Ya a la media noche decidieron retirarse, era su última noche y querían aprovecharla, las togas se habían quedado en la fiesta. Y no había mejor forma para aprovecharla que estando SOLOS en SU habitación. Durante el trayecto a su suite Draco arrinconó a Harry varias veces para besarlo, estaba MUY excitado, no sabía si era por el alcohol o por el solo hecho de pensar en cómo respondería Harry a su último regalo.

Llegaron a su suite, entraron y cerraron la puerta, enseguida Draco atrapó el cuerpo de Harry entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Lo besaba suave pero insistentemente en la boca para luego bajar por el cuello, Harry gemía suavemente. Se separó, miró fijamente los ojos verdes frente a el y le sonri

-Ven –dijo el rubio en un susurro, tomó la mano del moreno y se dirigió al centro del recibidor, dejó a Harry un momento para dirigirse al reproductor de cd´s. La misma canción que sonaba antes de que se marcharan a la fiesta llenó de nuevo la habitación, Porcelain de Moby, regresó junto a Harry y le dijo –esa será nuestra canción de fondo, se repetirá una y otra vez

-De fondo? Para qué? –preguntó Harry un poco confundido mientras Draco lo conducía a la habitación, una vez que llegaron junto a la cama el rubio le contest

-Para el último regalo de cumpleaños que te voy a dar –inmediatamente lo beso. La excitación de Draco iba en aumento mientras más se acercaba la sorpresa que preparaba para su novio. Comenzó a desvestir al moreno, todo era más lento, todo sin prisas, era su última noche ahí y Draco pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho.

La camiseta de Harry fue eliminada al igual que la de Draco, el moreno cayó sobre el otro chico en la suave cama, besos, caricias, gemidos llenaban la habitación, las bermudas fueron las siguientes en desaparecer quedando solo en bóxers, Draco logró colocarse encima de Harry, era la hora de ver la reacción de su novio. Estiró la mano y sacó dos telas negras de debajo de la almohada de plumas, una transparente y muy suave y otra más gruesa a través de la cuál no se podía ver, pero igualmente suave. Besó a Harry en los labios mientras tomaba sus dos manos y las colocaba sobre su cabeza para luego amarrarlas a la cabecera de la cama con la tela transparente, firme pero sin lastimar las muñecas del ojiverde, Harry se sorprendió en un principio, lo que se reflejó en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, no te lastimaré –murmuró el Slytherin – solo te haré gozar. Confías en mí?

-Si, confío en ti- el moreno le sonrió y Draco volvió a besarlo, pudo ver que la confusión desaparecía de los ojos esmeralda para dar paso al deseo. Con las manos morenas bien atadas Draco tomó la otra tela y cubrió los bellos ojos verdes.

-Con un sentido menos, los demás se intensificarán –susurró el rubio en el oído derecho de Harry- te voy a hacer el amor como nunca.

-Hazme lo que quieras –estas simples palabras encendieron a Draco de tal forma que enseguida puso manos a la obra no pudiendo resistir más tiempo la necesidad de escuchar gemir a Harry.

Se quitó los bóxers y luego se enfocó completamente en Harry. La música sonaba suavemente desde el recibidor. Tomó los bóxers del Gryffindor y los fue bajando lenta, muy lentamente, una vez eliminada la molesta prenda se dirigió al deliciosos cuerpo desnudo frente a él, desnudo y dispuesto a todo.

Comenzó a besar las piernas, lamiendo, mordiendo cada cierto tiempo, para ir poco a poco subiendo hacia el abdomen sin pasar por la parte que Harry deseaba más que pasara, llegó al abdomen y lo lamió, luego esparció pequeños besos y continuó al pecho, en específico, los pezones que recibieron gran atención.

-Ohhh!!! Draco... ahh sigue... mmm... así –Harry lo comprobó, sus sentidos se habían sensibilizado y las sensaciones eran mucho más intensas que antes, lo que lo hacía gemir cada vez más seguido, arqueando su cuerpo involuntariamente, el placer que estaba experimentando era sublime. Porcelain seguía llenando la habitación con su melodía suave y lenta. Draco llegó a su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas para luego lamerlas, luego atacó la boca mientras colocaba su propio cuerpo sobre el del moreno haciendo que se rozaran las partes más deseosas de su anatomía, acción que provocó un grito extasiado por parte de Harry, rompiendo el beso y provocando una sonrisa en el rubio, había imaginado la respuesta de Harry ante tales acciones, pero verlas habían superado todas sus expectativas.

Bajó de nuevo y posó sus labios en la parte deseosa del moreno esparciendo besos, lamiendo, para luego introducirla completamente en su húmeda boca, adentro y afuera, un movimiento que variaba de intensidad pero que arrancaba apasionados gemidos del Gryffindor, ayudándose con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda recorría el cuerpo moreno. Hasta que Harry se vino. Draco bebió el líquido blanco para luego subir y besar los labios de su compañero haciéndolo probar su propio sabor. Reanudó su recorrido por el cuerpo tendido frente a él para volver a poner a tono a su novio. Lo que no tardó mucho tiempo, Harry volvía a gemir audiblemente mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la cabecera de la cama.

-Hazlo Draco... ahhh... hazlo ya –rogaba el moreno varios minutos después.

-Lo que ordenes mi amor... ohhh!!... Harry... mmm... eres delicioso- Draco se acomodó y preparó a Harry, uno, dos, tres dedos invadieron al ojiverde provocando que se arqueara de placer. Los intrusos abandonaron el moreno cuerpo y Draco los substituyó, el rubio penetró a Harry fuertemente

-Draco!!!... ahhh!!!... desátame... quiero tocarte –Draco obedeció al instante soltándole las manos y retirando la venda de los ojos esmeraldas, Harry se deleitó con el cuerpo del rubio, tocándolo con desesperación debido a la anterior abstinencia. Comenzaron las embestidas, fuertes, intensas desde el principio

-Ahh... Harry!!!... mmm... –el rubio tomó el miembro del moreno con su mano y le proporcionó la atención que necesitaba.

-Draco... sigue... más!! Así... Ahh!! –ambos tuvieron el mejor orgasmo de sus hasta ahora cortas vidas, ambos jadeaban por el apasionante encuentro que acababan de tener.

-Dios... Harry... lo mejor de mi vida, supera al jacuzzi –logró articular el rubio una vez fuera del cuerpo del chico a su lado.

-Si... estoy de acuerdo... el jacuzzi quedó segundo

-Tendremos que trabajar mucho para superar este encuentro, amor

-Siempre podemos practicar

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry

-Es el mejor que he tenido Draco, gracias, todo es mejor contigo

-Te amo –dijo el rubio para acercarse y besar al moreno.

-También te amo - respondió Harry una vez terminado el beso.

-Imagínate lo que haremos cuando practiquemos nuevas cosas –dijo Draco con una mirada perdida y pervertida a la vez, se encontraba recostado a un lado de Harry a quien tenía abrazado.

-Draco

-Si?

-Cállate y duérmete

-Lo que mi chico ordene –y ambos se acomodaron para caer profundamente dormidos.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y si no pues les tengo una sorpresa jeje, el siguiente se supone es el último cap, pero si lo leen bien podría darse una continuación, no me gustan mucho las segundas partes pero, qué pasaría si regresaran un año después? Digo, si les interesa avísenme, si de plano ya están hartas de la historia (o de mí jeje) también díganme. Además tengo un maravilloso final alterno que surge del cap 9, un nuevo personaje podría tirar todo lo logrado en una semana por tierra, quién será? Este final obviamente haría un poco más larga la historia incluyendo algo en Hogwarts y la haría más complicadilla, les gustaría leerlo? Jaja, avísenme que prefieren, por lo pronto el siguiente cap será el final de la versión como la escribí originalmente, ahora respuestas a sus maravillosos rewiews:**

**Diabolik:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y definitivamente confirmo mi postura en cuanto a Draco, es precioso!!!! Besos!!!!

**Ayda merodeadora:** Si, ya solo quedan dos cap, bueno ahora uno jeje pero ya sabes lo que hay que hacer si quieres más y en cuanto a escribir más fics tengo uno esperando, en realidad es un songfic, no me gustan mucho pero la canción lo ameritaba ya que llegó en el momento justo, pronto podrás leerlo y tengo otro muy extraño que si me animo lo subo, de verdad es muy extraño, te mando muchos besos!!!

**Serenity Malfoy:** No podría fallarte, ustedes son lo más importante para mí, y definitivamente Draco está un poco cursi pero también me encanta!!!, jaja, y cómo no? Besos!!!

**Conacha: **Imagínate estar en el lugar de Harry, me moriría de la impresión, jeje pero reviviría enseguida para disfrutar del sexy rubio, besos!!!

**Rosa Negra:** Tienes toda la razón, ha perdido un poco de trama pero te soy sincera, no inicié con una jaja, bueno, no una tan elaborada, en el final alterno si se complican más las cosas, pero al ser una historia que comenzó light no quería complicarla en exceso, y seamos sinceros, en qué más podrían entretenerse estos chicos que disfrutar en todos sus sentidos de su naciente relación?, y te juro que el exótico lugar se presta para tales cosas. En fin, si deseas leer el final un poco más complicado, avísame y lo subirá dentro de dos viernes, eso sí, cap a cap como hasta ahora jeje, besos y de verdad, muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Katlyn-de-Sade:** Gracias por tus comentarios y arriba México!!! (matraca de fondo y botella de tequila jeje sin olvidar el sombrerote), y sí, digamos que el fic es algo sugerente, ni yo me imaginaba haciendo a Draco todo eso pero es más lindo así, pero solo fuera de Hogwarts, sin que nadie se entere, aún es un Malfoy, besoso!!!!

**Murtilla:** Jaja no te preocupes, lo sabrás, besos!!!!

**ISABELLA BLACKHEART:** Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad, después de leerlos la depresión se fue a otro lado jeje, que bueno que esta vez te animaste a escribir un rewiews aunque lamento que hayas salido de tu holgazanería jaja es tan deliciosa, en fin, por lo de cuando lleguen a Hogwarts, lo dudo pero ya veremos, por cierto cómo puedo entrar a tu orden?, amo a Draco incondicionalmente y me gustaría pertenecer a ella, si puedes avísame, te mando besos!!!!

**En fin, esto es todo y avísenme sus decisiones, les mando muchos besos a los que escribieron y a los que no también, nos vemos la próxima semana (viernes, ya saben) para el final de esta fabulosa historia, ciao!!!!**

**Frine**


	11. Capítulo 11, el final

**Hoooooolaaaaaaaa!!! Ya estoy aquí, en mi última aparición debido a que después de 1 mes o dos o más, no tengo idea, ha llegado el último capítulo de ésta historia que debo confesarles surgió de un viaje frustrado a la Riviera y de otro en el que me pase un fin de semana con lluvias sin poder disfrutar las hermosas playas del caribe snif snif, osea dos viajes frustrados, en fin, ya me desquitaré pronto mujajaja. Espero disfruten el final y que en general les haya gustado esta historia, que tal vez no tenga una supertrama pero sirve para pasar un muy buen rato y cómo no estando mis personajes favoritos Harry y Draco, en fin, aquí está el último capítulo y a disfrutarlo!!!!**

HP en la Riviera Maya cap 11 y final

Y por fin llegó, la mañana del último día de Harry Potter en la Riviera Maya, en el Hotel Blue Moon, en la habitación 69 de la Villa Luna, en la cama dónde una maravillosa semana (aunque no tan buena al principio) había compartido con el chico más guapo y sexy que hubiera conocido, Draco Malfoy, su ex-Némesis y ahora su novio (como cambian las cosas tanto en tan corto tiempo snif snif, bueno ya ¬¬), definitivamente nunca cambiaría esa semana por nada del mundo, se había emborrachado la primera noche, luego el rubio lo había descubierto con su problemita (já, aún no sabía que Draco lo había visto todo), luego lo de el imbécil de Michael, lo de el otro imbécil de Brad (una disculpa a quien le caiga bien ¬¬), su amistad con Will, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, sus encuentros amorosos en diferentes partes del hotel... mmm... cof cof, sus noches en la disco, la borrachera de Draco, su cumpleaños, su amistad con los Slytherins, el noviazgo de sus amigos, en fin, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Solo había una palabra para describir esa semana: intensa.

Harry se movió entre las sábanas de seda que rodeaban su cuerpo desnudo, la noche pasada había sido la mejor de su vida, el rubio era muy creativo en cuanto al sexo. Iba a levantarse de la cama cuando unos brazos lo rodearon y lo volvieron a acostar.

-A dónde crees que vas?

-Mmm... déjame ver... -un tono sarcástico acompañaba cada palabra del ojiverde, algo poco común en él- completamente desnudo... iba a bailar en medio del lobby, ahora que sabes mi negro secreto, puedo ir?

-Tentador, muy tentador –dijo el rubio con su clásica sonrisa de lado- pero no lo creo, solo yo puedo verte bailar desnudo, y otras cosas jeje

-Eres muy gracioso Malfoy –dijo el moreno soltándose de los brazos del Slytherin y sentándose en la cama- pero debemos levantarnos a empacar, espero no olvides que hoy regresamos a Inglaterra.

-No lo olvido, cómo hacerlo cuando eso significa dejar de compartir habitación contigo, no poder besarte y acariciarte a la hora que se me de la gana... - Draco se sentó detrás de Harry y lo abrazó por la cintura- y si nos quedamos a vivir aquí? –agregó con voz melosa.

-Igualmente tentador pero debemos volver a Hogwarts en un mes –sonrió el ojiverde ante las ocurrencias de su chico.

-Nos quedamos un mes? –esa dulce sonrisa tan poco normal en Draco apareció de nuevo.

-No! Y ya basta, deja de decir tonterías y déjame levantarme que todas mis cosas están regadas y tengo que encontrarlas.

-En cambio las mías se encuentran perfectamente acomodadas jeje así que yo te veo desde aquí –respondió el Slytherin soltando el abrazo sobre Harry y volviendo a recostarse en la cama.

-Como quieras –Harry se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación buscando una bata, pero como todo estaba perfectamente desordenado no podía hallarla.

-Te pido un favor?

-Qué? –Harry se giró y se encontró con una gris mirada bastante maliciosa.

-Recógelas as

-Así cómo? –cuestionó Harry un poco confundido.

-Pues... –una enorme sonrisa cubrió las aristocráticas facciones de Draco mientras sus ojos grises recorrían el cuerpo frente a él..

-DESNUDO? o.O –un rubor cubrió el moreno rostro.

-Pues si, lo digo porque hay mucho calor y además es más cómodo y...

-Y puedes mirarme a tus anchas -terminó Harry.

-Para qué negarlo –el rubio pronunció más su sonrisa- me gusta mirar la belleza y ya que tengo flojera de pararme frente a un espejo, aprovecho que tu ya estás de pie –un guiño coqueto por parte del Slytherin.

-Eres un sucio pervertido!! –dijo un bastante indignado Harry.

-Hey, solo lo normal, a ti también te gusta mirarme, siento cuando esos lindos ojos verdes que tienes recorren mi espectacular cuerpo –la arrogancia no podía faltar en Draco Malfoy.

-Oh, ya cállate!! –Já, había dado en el blanco.

Y así Harry se puso a empacar, y para gran satisfacción de Draco lo hizo d-e-s-n-u-d-o (O.o muajajaja... uh... por qué no puse cámaras en el méndigo hotel?!! u.uU, diablos!! A buena hora se me ocurre). Después que los chicos tuvieron listas sus maletas dejando solo lo indispensable afuera se fueron a desayunar en donde encontraron a los otros chicos ya en una mesa, decidieron acompañarlos y pasar el último día todos juntos.

Conversaban animadamente como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, si no fuera por pertenecer a casas diferentes y rivales tal vez lo hubieran descubierto hace mucho. En fin, el tema principal de discusión: sexo, acaso hay otro cuando tres parejas de jóvenes se juntan a platicar? No, definitivamente no. Compararon experiencias, tips, posiciones, en fin, una pareja de edad madura que estaba sentada a un lado de ellos escuchaba disimuladamente, cuando Blaise se los hizo notar a sus compañeros todos rompieron en una estruendosa carcajada. A mitad de la charla Harry había pasado por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber al igual que Hermione, al crecer en el mundo muggle no estaban tan acostumbrados a ser tan abiertos en cuanto al sexo.

Terminaron y todos se fueron a cambiar para dirigirse a las piscinas por última vez y refrescarse antes del viaje. Al llegar todo se metieron al agua, se encontraban jugando voleibol en la piscina, Gryffindor vs Slytherins cuando Harry divisó a Will sentado en la barra del snack.

-Ahora vuelvo Ron

-A dónde vas Harry?

-Voy a despedirme de un amigo –Harry salió de la piscina bajo la mirada interrogante de Draco, que sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Hola Will, hace rato que no te veía –Harry le regaló una enorme sonrisa a Will el cuál respondió de la misma manera.

-Hola Harry, lo que pasa es que estuve con mi hermanita mediando una pelea entre sus amigas por decidir quien vio primero a un chico, un tal Michael que ni caso les hizo.

-Oh, que... que mal, en fin, vine a despedirme Will, salgo a la una rumbo al aeropuerto, regreso a casa –Harry tomó asiento junto a su nuevo amigo.

-Que mala suerte, espero que sigamos en contacto, mira –Will se giró y le pidió a bartender una pluma y escribió en una servilleta- éste es mi mail, cualquier cosa escríbeme y así nos mantendremos comunicados –Harry lo tom

-Es genial, pero te escribiría en verano porque el resto del año estoy en un internado

-No tienen centro de cómputo? –preguntó el chico bastante interesado y curioso.

-Eh... no, es... algo diferente, en fin, no te preocupes, yo me comunicaré contigo –el moreno desvió eficientemente el tema.

-Genial –Will se levantó y abrazó a Harry, el cuál correspondió el gesto –adiós Harry, que tengas buen viaje

-Adiós Will, cuídate y suerte con tus deberes de hermano –se separaron.

-Gracias y suerte con tu chico, el cuál –dijo Will en tono conspirador acercándose al ojiverde- ¬¬ no deja de mirarnos jeje un poco celoso el rubio

-Uh, jeje si, un poco, en fin, adiós –estrecho la mano de Will con una enorme sonrisa

-Adiós- y se alejó para volver a la piscina con sus amigos para continuar el juego no sin antes acercarse a su rubio y darle un buen beso, a lo que Draco sonrió.

Después de jugar por un buen rato (todo era muy bueno, basta con ver a los personajes muajajaja), con un espectacular empate logrado por Draco ya que Slytherin iba abajo, decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de la piscina, pidieron algunas cervezas y siguieron platicando.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Blaise- la última y vamos a prepararnos

-Bien –secundó Ron- pero tiene que ser tequila

-Acepto –dijo Pansy

-Y yo –dijo Draco- Harry?

-Por supuesto, Herm?

-No me voy a quedar atrás

-Maravilloso –continuó Blaise, una vez que les trajeron las bebidas- uno seco y hasta el fondo

-Bien –aceptaron todos

-Por nuestra excelentes vacaciones –dijo Pansy

-Por nuestras vacaciones- respondieron todos y los deliciosos tequilas fueron bebidos no sin un poco de tos por parte de Herm quien no acostumbraba beber muy seguido y menos tequila seco.

-Delicioso –aseguró Draco (y le creemos muajaja)

-Exquisito –dijo Ron- pero con medida –(jaja no quiero inducirlos al vicio, háganle caso al pelirrojo, si no ya verán las consecuencias a la mañana siguiente y cuando cuenten sus neuronas ¬¬ experiencia propia)

Terminado su último trago se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para bañarse, cambiarse de ropa, y tomar sus cosas, comerían en el avión. Aunque eso no emocionaba mucho a Harry, la comida en clase turista no era muy buena que digamos. Mientras se bañaban, Harry y Draco aprovechaban su última vez en el jacuzzi

-Ohh... Draco... justo ahí... as

-Así? O prefieres así?

-Mmm... como sea es... ahh... delicioso

-Mi sonido favorito son tus gemidos, sabías eso?

-No, pero es... bueno saberlo

-Y mi parte favorita de tu cuerpo es...

-No!, no lo digas, eso si lo se

-Sabías que amo tus ojos?

-Mis ojos? –total y absoluta confusión en Harry.

-Y tu pecho, tus muslos... -mientras decía esto acariciaba cada parte que nombraba- tu bello trasero y tu...

-Ya!! Oh!! Gracias, capte la idea –dónde habrá puesto la mano al final?

-Que te parece si terminamos con esto –una sonrisa juguetona cubrió su pálido rostro..

-Por mí no hay problema

-Seguro? –la voz de Draco se volvía un murmullo

-Seguro –al igual que la de Harry

-Si? –un susurro

-Mmm, si

Y terminaron lo que tuvieron que terminar, imagínense cruzar el Océano Atlántico sin terminarlo, sería imperdonable. Después de ducharse, se vistieron y llamaron a recepción para que pasaran por sus cosas.

-Extrañaré esta habitación –dijo Harry en el umbral de la puerta varios minutos después.

-Vamos Harry no te pongas nostálgico ahora –Draco lo abrazó.

-Pero, todo lo que aquí pasó -la verde mirada recorrió cada centímetro de la habitación que podía alcanzar.

-Si, lo sé, pero mejor piensa en lo que pasará –el rubio le sonrió y lo estrechó más.

-Tienes razón –Harry correspondió a la sonrisa.

-Nos vamos? –Draco se separó y le hizo una seña al moreno para que saliera.

-Si –Y la puerta de la suite 69 de la Villa Luna se cerró por última vez (nooo!!! Snif snif qué triste!! Pero seré fuerte... snif snif)

Bajaron al lobby para encontrarse con que sus amigos ya los estaban esperando...

-Vamos a devolver las llaves, nuestros transportes deben llegar en poco tiempo –dijo la muy bronceada Herm. Y los seis chicos se dirigieron a la recepción, en donde encontraron a...

-Carlos Aristegui, que gusto volver a verlo –dijo un divertido Ron al ver la cara de susto del empleado

-Eh... si... igual, ejem, en qué les puedo ayudar –dijo el empleado con una sonrisa tan forzada que parecía una mueca.

-Venimos a entregar las llaves –respondió Blaise

-Oh –respiró tranquilo el tal Carlos Aristegui- ya veo, bien, será por suite

-Aquí tiene las nuestras –dijo Blaise entregándole al hombre su llave y la de Pansy

-Muy bien, de qué villa son? –preguntó el hombre mientras accesaba unos datos en la computadora y tomaba las llaves que Blaise le ofrecía.

-Sol –respondió Pansy

-Excelente, quién sigue?

-Nosotros –dijo Ron entregándole dos llaves- Villa Estrella, mi llave y la de Hermione.

-Gracias señor Weasley, entonces solo faltan...

-Las nuestras –interrumpió Draco- Villa Luna, la mía y la de Harry

-Muy bien, todo está perfecto, desean que les corte sus brazaletes? –los chicos asintieron y se los quitaron- Bien, espero hayan disfrutado su estancia en este maravilloso hotel y podamos tenerlos de nuevo por aquí en otra ocasión

-No lo dude –interrumpió Blaise- espero no se haya olvidado de nuestra semana gratis Sr. Aristegui

-Eh... o.O yo... no, no cómo creen, jeje, ahora mismo les doy sus comprobantes de que pueden usar las instalaciones cuando deseen, siempre y cuando reserven con una semana de anticipación para tener suites disponibles –y había pensado que se había librado de ellos.

-Por eso no se preocupe –contestó un sonriente Ron.

-Jeje, bien, ahora regreso u.uU –un suspiro y desapareció por la misma puerta que una semana antes

-Este tipo nos tiene miedo –dijo un risueño pelirrojo mientras abrazaba a Herm.

-Si, imagínate cuando regresemos jaja –rió Blaise quien también abrazaba a su novia. Harry y Draco estaban un poco apartados conversando en voz baja.

-Hey, ustedes dos, por qué tan alejados?- los cuestionó Ron

-Asuntos privados Weasley –respondió con seriedad el rubio más sexy.

-Huy, que delicado –dijo Ron levantando una ceja.

-No es nada Ron, de verdad –le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa. Aristegui regresó.

-Bien chicos, aquí tienen, 6 comprobantes, sus nombres ya están en la computadora como huéspedes especiales, y como ya les dije, lo único que tienen que hacer es reservar las fechas

-Muchas gracias –respondió Herm

-De nada señorita, por cierto, sus transportes ya llegaron y sus maletas ya fueron subidas

-Excelente –dijo el rubio- entonces vámonos- Los seis chicos salieron de ahí y llegaron a donde los esperaban sus camionetas, decidieron regresar como habían llegado, por lo que Harry se fue con los Gryffindors y Draco con los Slytherins, después de todo se iban a ver en el aeropuerto. Al llegar un par de horas después, los Gryffindors se llevaron una gran sorpresa, sus boletos de regreso habían sido cambiados a primera clase, subieron al avión y se sentaron por parejas.

-Explícame lo de los boletos Draco, ahora –Harry enarcó su negra ceja con actitud acusadora.

-Calma amor, decidimos que no podíamos dejarlos volver a atravesar el Atlántico en clase turista, yo por mi parte no podía estar tanto tiempo sin ti y les dije a Blaise y a Pansy y aceptaron cooperar, ellos se llevan mejor con Granger y Weasley por lo que se encargaron de sus boletos –respondió el rubio haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto.

-No debiste hacerlo, te lo pagaré

-Ni te atrevas, lo hice mas por mí que por ti –sentenció el Slytherin encogiéndose de hombros.

-A si? Y eso? –cuestionó el moreno algo curioso, de hecho, muy curioso.

-Ya te dije, no podía estar tanto tiempo sin tocarte –Draco acarició la pierna de Harry

-Quédate quieto que nos pueden ver –lo regañó el ojiverde.

-Y me importa?

-Eh, creo que no u.uU –un enorme suspiro de resignación del Gryffindor.

-Desean vino? –una bella aeromoza se acercó a ellos

-Si - respondió el rubio, para mí tinto

-Yo blanco –pidió Harry

-Enseguida –dijo la chica y les entregó dos copas- mi nombre es Alice, si necesitan algo háganmelo saber –dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias –respondió Harry de manera cortés y la chica se fue. Más tarde degustaron la deliciosa comida de primera clase, bebieron más vino y charlaron de lo que harían cuando llegaran a Hogwarts

-Simple Harry, haremos lo que hemos hecho esta semana, besarnos, acariciarnos y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, pero no diario, porque si no me voy a dormir en clase –sonrisa seductora.

-Estás seguro, Draco? –algo de preocupación llenaba la voz del moreno.

-Por supuesto, se asombraran y se morirán de envidia de que los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts estén juntos, pero terminarán aceptándolo y el que no lo haga, tendrá que rendirme cuentas, por qué? Tu no estás seguro? No quieres que se enteren? –Draco fijó su gris mirada en la verde de Harry.

-A mí me da igual, supongo que el Profeta lo explotará a morir pero no es algo que me importe mucho –Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Pues ya está, lo haremos formal en Hogwarts, por mi padre y la estúpida guerra de Voldemort ya lo resolveremos con el tiempo.

-Eso espero

-Ya no te preocupes, mejor, te acuerdas de lo que me contaste de los aviones?

-No, qué te dije?

-Ejem, de los baños de los aviones –ceja enarcada con sonrisa arrogante, _oh, oh,_ pensó Harry, _habrá problemas._

-Ah sí, pero a qué viene eso? –dijo mirando por la ventanilla, tenía que desviar la conversación cuanto antes.

-Bueeeeno –sonrisa más pronunciada, _help me,_ pensó el moreno- que quiero comprobarlo

-Que!! O.O

-Si, muajajaja ven –Draco tomó a Harry de una mano y lo arrastró a uno de los baños de primera clase, entraron y cerraron la puerta, para tranquilidad de Harry nadie lo notó –ahora, vamos a comprobar si es tan excitante como dicen

-Draco no puedo hacerlo a 5000 pies de altura en el baño de un avión con personas que pueden descubrirnos!!!!

-Harry, amor, respira, ya verás como si puedes –dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acomodaba y acomodaba a Harry en posiciones que les facilitará el trabajo, aunque trabajo no era precisamente lo que iban a hacer –nada más no grites mucho –advirtió el Slytherin con una sonrisa.

-Que no puedes quedarte quieto un rato Draco? –Harry trataba de impedir que el rubio cumpliera su cometido estorbándole su labor con las manos.

-De verdad no esperabas que pasara horas sin hacerlo contigo teniendo la posibilidad, verdad? Si lo esperabas, que poco me conoces, ahora relájate y apurémonos jeje

-Oh Dios, en que me he metido....

Y el avión se perdió entre las nubes rumbo a Inglaterra, con dos chicos bastante entretenidos en el pequeño pero suficientemente espaciosos baño para lo que tenían planeado.

Y qué pasó después? Pues lo que tenía que pasar, se vieron a escondidas en lo que quedaba del verano mediante la red flu ya que Harry se quedó con los Weasleys en la Madriguera, hasta que llegó el 1 de septiembre y comenzó el séptimo año de Hogwarts para Harry Potter, un año con muchos acontecimientos que cambiarían su vida para siempre.

**_Fin _**

**Snif snif, se acabó, llegó el final. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y han mandado sus comentarios, me han ayudado mucho en momentos de falta de inspiración, a todos gracias. Gracias por los rewiews del cap anterior que por desgracia no los pude contestar de manera individual, pero los leí todos a sí como sus decisiones de mi propuesta, lamentable o favorablemente me llegó la inspiración de pronto para una nueva historia en la que ya estoy trabajando y me absorbe todo mi tiempo, pronto la subiré y también será un HP/DM como todo lo que escribo, por lo que dejaré como concluida HP en la Riviera Maya con éste capítulo, creo que esta historia ya ha cumplido su ciclo, pero para vacaciones de navidad (mas o menos 15 de diciembre jeje que por cierto es mi cumpleaños por si desean mandar regalos jaja, ¬¬ bueno ya) chequen si de casualidad estos chicos decidieron volver a la Riviera, podría haber grandes posibilidades (gallagher-sister jeje sorry te la debo esta vez, por fa no me mates).**

**Propaganda muajaja. Subiré dos nuevas historias, un songfic y un one shot así que no se los pierdan a partir del próximo viernes. No olviden dejar sus rewiews por este último cap para saber si les gustó el final o no. Sin más que decir por ahora me despido mandándoles muchos besos a todos y sobre todo muchas gracias por leer esta fabulosa (modesta ¬¬) historia y por sus comentarios, hasta muy pronto!!!!**

**Frine**


End file.
